


В шесть часов вечера после войны

by OldWich



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 21:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14121297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldWich/pseuds/OldWich
Summary: В шесть часов вечера после войныАВТОР:	OldWich (Evanesco)БЕТА:	нетРЕЙТИНГ:	RПЕЙРИНГ:	СС и ГГЖАНР:	Fluff, RomanceОТКАЗ:	От всего, даже название честно украдено у старого фильма.АННОТАЦИЯ:	Представьте себе, что вы умная восемнадцатилетняя девушка. И вот перед вами умирает человек. Знакомый вам человек, пусть и не слишком приятный. И что, вы даже пульс у него не проверите, а просто сбежите, оставив истекать кровью?КОММЕНТАРИИ:	AU, OOC, учитываются все семь книг, кроме эпилога. Да, я в курсе, что между Гринвичем и Мельбурном тринадцать часов разницы, а битва происходила ночью. Но мне так хочется.Фик был написан в 2008 - 2009 годах.





	В шесть часов вечера после войны

  **Глава 0. 2 мая 1998 г.**

 

Гарри рванул в подземный ход, прижимая к груди колбу с белесыми дымными струями воспоминаний. Гермиона и Рон остались в хижине с телом, лежащим в луже крови. Она уже не выплескивалась толчками из рваной раны на шее, но еще продолжала сочиться еле видной струйкой. Гермиона опустилась на колени прямо в багровую лужу и провела палочкой по шее Снейпа. Края раны начали медленно сходиться. 

\- Ты что делаешь? Это же Снейп! Он Дамблдора убил! Он же «упиванец»!

 - Но он еще жив.

 - Так пусть сдохнет – мороки меньше, - голубые глаза Рона непонимающе уставились на Гермиону.

А она, шепотом выпевая заклинание, продолжала медленно водить палочкой по ране, сращивая разорванные зубами змеи края. После того, как Гарри ранил Малфоя, он с застывшими в ужасе глазами рассказал им с Джинни все, что произошло в туалете плаксы Миртл. Они заставили, наконец-то, Гарри избавиться от учебника Принца-полукровки, а Гермиона опять зарылась в книги. И она нашла-таки то заклинание, которым Снейп срастил раны Драко, нанесенные ему «сектусемпрой». Это было непросто – заклинание оказалось из новых, его практически не использовали, ведь маги так консервативны. 

\- Гермиона, пошли отсюда. Ты уже ему рану заделала, ничего с ним тут не случится. А там битва идет. Гарри нужна наша помощь!

 - Битва не идет. Ты глухой? Волдеморт объявил перемирие на час, - в голосе девушки было только спокойствие и терпение. Вряд ли это были те чувства, которые Рон надеялся увидеть в ней в эту минуту.

 - Но Гарри может его послушаться и отправиться в лес! Надо его остановить, а ты тут с этой падалью возишься! - Парень уже кричал, еще секунда – и он схватит ее за руку, выволакивая из грязной каморки в полуразрушенной хижине.

 - Рон, включи мозги! Во-первых, у Гарри мантия-невидимка, и если он захочет уйти, ты его не остановишь. Просто не увидишь! Во-вторых, Снейп спас столько жизней учеников Хогвартса, что заслужил хотя бы справедливого суда, - Гермиона попыталась воззвать к голосу разума, который и в спокойное-то время не часто звучал под этими рыжими вихрами, а сейчас, в горячке и нервах последних событий, грозился исчезнуть если не навсегда, то очень надолго.

 - Каких жизней, ты что городишь! – его рука все же вцепилась в плечо Гермионы, резко разворачивая ее к себе лицом.

 Девушка подняла глаза на Рона, и он поежился. В них горел какой-то недобрый тяжелый огонь, и в свете его одинокого «Люмоса», они казались темнее и больше, чем были раньше. Нечеловечески большие глаза и невыносимо тяжелый взгляд.

 - В школе работали два УпСа. А хотя бы один магглорожденный ребенок погиб?

 - Но он их третировал! А наших, Джинни, Невилла и Луну, отправил в Запретный лес!

 - Ты действительно дурак, или у тебя временное помрачение рассудка? Он их спас! Как бы они могли выжить, да еще и организовать подполье, если бы он не забрал их из-под носа у Кэрроу? – ну как ему объяснить очевидные вещи, если он не хочет их видеть?

\- А тебя что, Снейп покусал, что ты, как он, издеваться начинаешь? – Рон от удивления отпустил плечо Гермионы, и даже сделал шаг назад.

 - Я отлучусь ненадолго. Вернусь сюда же, можешь дождаться меня, если хочешь, - с этими словами, девушка с усилием приподняла тело мужчины за плечи и аппарировала вместе с ним.

 - Гермиона!...

 На грязном полу расползалась лужа крови, отливая недобрым багрянцем в свете волшебной палочки.

  

**Глава 1. 02.05.1998 – 09.05.1998**

 

Было шесть часов вечера тихого осеннего дня второго мая 1998 года. Уэнделл Уилкинс сидел в не слишком уютном, но модном прозрачном кресле с вечно ерзающими подушками и пытался раскурить сигару, когда посреди его гостиной, на двадцать четвертом этаже жилой башни в престижном районе Мельбурна, прямо на дорогом наборном паркете неизвестно откуда появились двое. Они не упали с потолка (Уэнделл посмотрел наверх – дыры на двадцать пятый этаж не наблюдалось), не влетели в окно – огромное стекло как всегда светилось золотым солнечным закатным светом – его любимое время суток. Сейчас хорошо бы, наконец, раскурить эту чертову сигару, откинуться в кресле и подождать, пока Моника внесет в комнату поднос с вечерним чаем и печеньем. Но вместо Моники на полу его гостиной, марая его кровавыми разводами, расположились мужчина средних лет в бессознательном состоянии и оборванная грязная девчонка с испуганными карими глазищами в пол-лица.

\- Прошу Вас, помогите ему. Он потерял много крови. Вы же врачи, помогите!

Раздался звон упавшей посуды – Моника, все же вошла в комнату. Но, в отличие от Уэнделла, столбенеть, раскрыв рот, не стала. Она тут же упала на колени возле странной парочки и потянулась рукой, проверить пульс у мужчины на шее. Потом сдавленно охнула и отдернула руку.

\- Уэн, быстро – физраствор и капельницу, - столбняк у хозяина мгновенно прошел. Какая разница, откуда они взялись – сначала вытащим с того света, а потом будем выяснять.

 - Девочка, помоги мне его раздеть. И, кстати, кто вы такие и как здесь появились?

 - Я вам все расскажу, только попозже, - тонкие чумазые пальчики отложили в сторону коричневую короткую указку и неловко принялись расстегивать пуговицы на странной одежде мужчины, похожей на старинный сюртук.

 - Чего вы там возитесь? Режьте одежду и на диван его, я уже капельницу зарядил.

 Хозяйка квартиры послушалась совета мужа и, резко дернув за расстегнутый ворот, разорвала сразу и сюртук, и бывшую когда-то белой, а теперь испятнанную ярко-алой просочившейся кровью рубашку. Треск материи, стук пуговиц, прыгающих по паркету. Покатилась еще одна указка, на этот раз черная. Длинный, несуразный плащ, больше похожий на мантию средневекового ученого, длиннополый пиджак и рубашка остались неопрятным, пахнущим свежей кровью комом на сверкающем полу, а Уэнделл и Моника за плечи и ноги быстро перенесли бесчувственное тело на диван.

\- Спасибо вам. Я скоро все объясню. Простите.

Моника оглянулась и успела увидеть, как из глаз девочки хлынули слезы. Потом она взмахнула этой своей указкой и исчезла с отчетливым хлопком.

 Несколько минут в комнате было слышно только сопение Уэнделла, пытавшегося определить состояние неожиданного пациента, и при этом не сдвинуть руку, от которой тянулась прозрачная трубка к капельнице. Аккуратно стянув с больного ботинки, носки и брюки, он недовольно хмыкнул и швырнул все в кучу на полу.

\- По-моему, не жилец. Где у него рана? – мистер Уилкинс так же озадаченно осматривал испещренное старыми шрамами тело своего странного больного.

 - Не знаю. Открытой раны нет. Самая свежая рваная рана на шее, но она не могла стать причиной. Она уже затянулась. Я, конечно, не хирург, но кровопотеря налицо. Внутренние кровотечения? Ты включи побыстрее, он сейчас все равно ничего не чувствует, а сердцу будет легче, - миссис Уилкинс вопросительно приподняла бровь.

 - Нет, я только что пропальпировал его. Все в порядке.

 - Как они здесь появились?

 - Просто появились, и все. Ничего не было, потом вдруг хлопок – и посреди гостиной живописная композиция «Спасение раненого с поля боя».

 Уэнделл оставил попытки найти что-нибудь новое на теле пациента и вернулся в кресло, вытирая руки ватным тампоном, пропитанным спиртом. Его жена сгребла мокрый ком с пола и, осторожно, на вытянутых руках вынесла его из комнаты. Вернулась она уже с ведром и тряпкой и, старательно оттирая паркет, задумчиво поинтересовалась:

 - А почему с поля боя?

 - Не знаю. Мне так показалось, - Уэнделл с сожалением отложил так и не раскуренную сигару: - Понимаешь, эта девчонка… Грязная, взлохмаченная, исцарапанная… Кровь на полу. Как-то все так выглядит. Может, в полицию сообщить?

 - Что сообщить? – жена оглядела пол и, видимо, удовлетворившись результатом, кивнула. – Что у нас в квартире неизвестно откуда образовался человек без видимых открытых ран, но с большой кровопотерей? Тогда вместо расширения практики, нам придется либо двадцать раз в день рассказывать эту историю полицейским чинам, либо сразу отправиться в психушку. Причем, думается мне, второй вариант предпочтительней.

 Она подняла черную указку, закатившуюся под журнальный столик, но тут же выронила ее.

 - Надо же, какая холодная.

 - Я подниму, - Уэнделл осторожно, через носовой платок взял странную недлинную палочку и положил на столик, рядом с сигарой. Она была длиной примерно фут, в два раза длиннее сигары, черное полированное дерево матово поблескивало. Удобную, изящно выточенную рукоять так и хотелось обхватить пальцами, но, в то же время, от этой вещи исходило ощущение такой чуждости, враждебности и… опасности? Да, наверное, даже опасности, что он решил не трогать эту штуку. Даст бог, пациент выживет, пусть сам со своими вещами разбирается.

 - Я засунула его вещи в машинку, а рубашку придется выкинуть. Такие пятна с хлопка ни одним пятновыводителем не свести, - Моника сменила домашнее платье, от нее пахло свежестью и уютом. – Иди, умойся, ты тоже в крови вымазался. Я подежурю.

 Она подошла к дивану, проверила пульс у мужчины, уменьшила скорость капельницы.

 - Знаешь, что странно. Мне кажется, они не вместе.

 - Кто не вместе? – Уэнделл задержался на пороге.

 - Эти двое. Девочка выглядела как настоящая бродяжка – тощая, ободранная, грязная. А у этого одежда, конечно, странная, но сукно дорогое. И туфли ручной работы. Явно он не скитался. Руки чистые, ухоженные. А у девочки твои глаза.

 - Что? Ты с ума сошла! Мало ли на свете кареглазых людей. Этот вон тоже кареглазый, только оттенок очень темный. Может, он ее отец? По возрасту подходит. А что, девчонка сбежала из дома, он ее нашел, вытащил из какой-нибудь заварушки, и получил по голове.

 - На голове ран тоже нет. Только на шее, не меньше, чем недельной давности. Ладно, иди, поужинай без меня, потом сменишь. Не будем мы никуда сообщать, - женщина села в кресло, только что покинутое ее мужем и так же, как он до того, принялась разглядывать указку, недобро поблескивающую в последних лучах солнца.

 Уэнделл подошел к креслу и, опустившись на корточки, взял в руки лицо жены.

 - Милая, мы вместе уже почти двадцать лет. И за все эти годы мне ни разу не пришло в голову, что в мире может быть кто-то, с кем мне будет так же хорошо, как с тобой. Клянусь, эта девочка не моя дочь. Сколько ей может быть лет? Пятнадцать-шестнадцать?

 - Если она бродяжка и питается плохо, то может выглядеть моложе своих лет.

 - Ну уж не двадцать точно. А у меня после встречи с тобой другой женщины не было. Не спорю, иногда мы ссорились, я даже хотел уйти от тебя. Но уйти не к другой, а просто в никуда, чтобы не мучить ни тебя, ни себя. А теперь я никуда не уйду. И не отпущу тебя.

 Моника наклонилась и обняла сидящего перед ней мужа. Комната быстро погружалась в темноту, южные вечера так коротки. В родной Англии еще долго стояли бы весенние хрустальные сумерки.

Прошла ровно неделя, когда жарким осенним вечером в гостиной с негромким хлопком появилась давешняя девушка. Она остановилась, растерянно глядя на пустой диван.

 - Мы перенесли его в гостевую спальню, - Моника появилась в двери беззвучно, и девушка вздрогнула, услышав ее усталый голос. – Пойдем, я провожу тебя.

 Теперь девочка уже не выглядела бродяжкой – чистая одежда, чистое лицо и руки, пышные каштановые волосы переливались золотом в лучах заходящего солнца. Но тени под глазами, казалось, стали еще темнее, а губы сжались еще плотнее. И глаза – в них не было света, они казались принадлежащими пожилой женщине, повидавшей на своем веку немало горя. Моника повернулась и повела гостью в комнату, куда они с мужем перенесли больного.

 Войдя в комнату, где кроме кровати, столика с лекарствами и штатива для капельницы, был еще небольшой диван, девушка, ни слова не говоря, кинулась к постели, где, укрытый простыней, лежал раненый. Его лицо совсем заострилось, нос торчал, как топор. Грязные волосы разметались по подушке неопрятными прядями. Черная щетина покрывала шею, подбородок и щеки. У мужчины явно был жар – на впалых щеках горели некрасивые пятна, глазные яблоки под закрытыми веками подергивались, что в сочетании с синюшными тенями под глазами, придавало лицу схожесть с зомби.

 - У него сепсис, - тихий голос Моники, звучал грустно и безнадежно. – Мы колем антибиотики, но, похоже, все зря. Почки уже почти не справляются.

 Из глаз девочки, молча смотрящей на худое потемневшее лицо, потекли слезы. Она сглотнула и хрипло спросила:

 - Но можно же что-то сделать?

 - Только в условиях стационара. Подключить искусственную почку, сердце. У него еще и сердце слабое. Похоже, что перед тем, как… попасть к нам, он перенес сильнейший стресс. Так что сейчас организм просто не хочет бороться. Кстати, как получилась, что у него при отсутствии внешних и внутренних повреждений оказалась такая большая кровопотеря, да еще и инфекция проникла в кровь?

 - Не весь яд вытек с кровью. А может, у этой чертовой змеи были грязные зубы, - рука девушки осторожно коснулась свалявшихся черных прядей, вытерла капли пота с высокого желтоватого лба.

 - У какой змеи?! – В голосе миссис Уилкинс звучало изумление.

 - Которая разорвала ему шею. Я срастила рану, но инфекция была уже в крови. А что конкретно нужно сделать, чтобы он выжил? – девушка обернулась и, не отрывая ладони ото лба больного, прямо посмотрела в глаза Моники.

 - Я же говорю, гемодиализ… - женщина осознала, что не понимает почти ничего из объяснений странной девушки.

 - Нет, не в условиях стационара, - карие глаза молили о положительном ответе, но…

 - Тогда каким-нибудь чудом очистить ему кровь.

 - Чудом, говорите. Будет чудо.

 Девочка поднялась, и, так же, не оборачиваясь к Монике, исчезла.

 - Ну, вот. Ни «здравствуйте», ни «до свидания», - женщина поглядела на больного. Странно, но, похоже, его бред сменился хоть и тревожным, но все же сном.

 Снова девушка появилась спустя часа полтора, уже стемнело, и в духоте спальни явственней ощущались запахи лекарств и болезни. Молча она стала выгружать на прикроватный столик какие-то склянки подозрительного вида. Уэнделл вошел, включил свет.

 - Здравствуйте, мисс. Меня зовут Уэнделл Уилкинс, мою жену – Моника. А вас?

 - Здравствуйте. Я… скоро все расскажу. Принесите, пожалуйста, шприц. В капельнице ничего нет, кроме физраствора? – Странная девушка старательно прятала глаза от хозяина дома.

 - Сейчас ничего. Обычно мы добавляем антибиотики и лекарства, поддерживающие сердце и почки, но сейчас как раз ничего.

 - Вот и хорошо. Двадцатикубовый, пожалуйста.

 - Ну, дома у нас такого нет, на десять миллилитров только.

 - Ладно, - она, так же, не поднимая головы, взяла протянутый шприц и набрала в него какой-то зеленой жидкости из одной из своих посудин.

 - Стойте! – Уэнделл рванулся следом за ней, но девушка ловко и быстро проколола резиновую крышку бутылочки и жуткая жидкость смешалась с физраствором.

 - Вы же убьете его! – Все существо врача восставало против таких действий, но было уже поздно.

 - Не убью. По крайней мере, не быстрее, чем это сделает сепсис.

 Девушка вернулась к столику и повторила всю процедуру. Уэнделл не мешал ей. Страшная зеленая субстанция уже вливалась в вену его пациента.

 - Ну, а теперь, может, все же представитесь, милая девушка, и расскажете, чей труп мы с вами скоро будем прятать?

 - Не говорите так. А где ваша жена?

 - Скоро придет. Ну, я жду ответа, - в голосе Уэнделла звучала горечь.

 - Давайте, я вам двоим сразу расскажу, чтобы не повторяться, - девочка не отводила глаз от лежащего на диване тела.

 В молчании время тянулось медленно. Нелепая гостья в оцепенении сидела в уголке дивана. Уэнделл попытался еще что-то спросить, но она только отрицательно качала головой. В состоянии пациента тоже видимых изменений не наблюдалось. Наконец, хлопнула входная дверь, и вскоре в комнату вошла Моника.

 Девушка вздохнула, подняла голову и впервые за сегодняшний вечер встретилась взглядом с каждым из них. Что было в ее глазах? Страх, смешанный с чувством вины? Утрата? Что-то очень горькое, поскольку ни у Моники, ни у Уэнделла не повернулся язык упрекнуть ее за странное появление, за умирающего мужчину, которого она свалила буквально им на голову, за молчание и отказ давать какие-то объяснения. Она встала, поздоровалась с Моникой и предложила ей сесть на только что освобожденное ею место, рядом с мужем. А потом вдруг свет померк для супругов Уилкинс.

  

**Глава 2. 09.05.1998 – 13.05.1998**

 

Когда Питер Грейнджер открыл глаза, перед ним стояла его дочь. Но, боже мой, как она исхудала, а эти тени под глазами… И такого затравленного взгляда он у нее никогда не видел.

 - Солнышко, девочка моя, что с тобой? – его жена, Джейн, вскочила с дивана, где они вдвоем сидели, и обнимала, гладила Гермиону, а та склонила голову ей на плечо и горько разрыдалась.

\- Мама, папа, я так виновата перед вами…

 - Ну-ну, не плачь, маленькая, - мистер Грейнджер встал и тоже обнял самых дорогих своих девочек.

 Когда спустя час его дочь вернулась в гостиную из ванной, куда она в пятый раз бегала умываться, Питер Грейнжер не выдержал.

 - Дженни, перестань изводить дочь. Гермиона поступила совершенно правильно. Уж если у нас есть специальные препараты для развязывания языков, то у них-то, магов, тем более. И даже если бы мы ничего важного им не сказали, все равно мы с тобой идеальные заложники. Ты хотела бы поставить дочь перед выбором – наши жизни или жизни ее друзей?

\- Нет… Нет, конечно. Просто, можно было бы все объяснить… Мы бы сами уехали, спрятались, - Джейн судорожно сцепила пальцы рук в замок.

 - Милая, нет никакой гарантии, что мы бы не попались на какой-нибудь ерунде. А так все чисто. Мы не могли предать тех, кого не знали. Только вот практика в Лондоне… я, все же, хотел бы вернуться домой, - Питер посмотрел на свою дочь, и во взгляде его промелькнуло что-то такое, что Гермиона опять всхлипнула.

 - Вернешься, папочка. Вот вытащим Северуса с того света, и вернемся.

 - Северуса? – миссис Грейнджер подозрительно посмотрела на Гермиону.

 - Ох, ну, да. Его зовут Северус Снейп, он преподавал у нас сначала зельеваренье, а потом ЗОТИ. Знаете, мы все думали, что он предатель, а он оказался настоящим героем.

 - Это у вас в Хогвартсе так принято, называть профессоров по имени?

 - Нет, мама. Я… оговорилась, - теперь пришел черед младшей Грейнджер нервно сжимать пальцы.

 - Ладно, пойду посмотрю, как там твой профессор, - Джейн поднялась со стула.

 - Я с тобой, - тут же подхватилась Гермиона.

 И все трое вернулись в гостевую спальню, где уже без капельницы, лежал больной. Наверное, все же чудеса существуют. Жар явно спал, и дыхание, хоть и было затрудненным, но уже не таким тяжелым.

 - Я посижу здесь до утра, мама.

 - Тебе-то зачем сидеть? У нас с папой давно все распланировано. Сейчас я дежурю, а после полуночи – папа. Потом, с семи часов опять я, - мать нежно обняла девушку за плечи, пытаясь развернуть ее к двери.

 - Нет, мамочка. Может снова потребоваться влить зелье. Я тогда разбужу тебя или папу, чтобы вы помогли мне, хорошо?

 - Ладно. Откуда столько баночек? – С этим аргументом врач, хоть и стоматолог, спорить не могла. В конце концов, это пациент ее дочери. Так что ей, похоже, придется и контролировать его лечение.

 - Его лабораторию ограбила, - Гермиона кивнула на безучастного профессора. – Вернее, дограбила. Есть у нас один профессор. Тоже зелья ведет. Так он в тот же день, как стало известно о смерти профессора Снейпа, тут же утащил из его кабинета все самые ценные ингредиенты. А я, когда узнала об этом, тоже туда залезла и спрятала его библиотеку, и все готовые зелья и ингредиенты, что остались. Немного, правда, там осталось.

 - Смерти?

 - Ну, да. О том, что я украла его с поля боя, знают только Рон и Гарри. А они обещали никому не говорить.

 - Но почему, если ты говоришь, что он герой? – надежда избавиться от очень серьезного осложнения в их жизни и зажить спокойно втроем, покинула миссис Грейнджер.

 - То, что он герой, надо еще доказать. Сейчас Гарри бьется с Визенгамотом за право хотя бы представить на суд доказательства его невиновности. И, похоже, дело затянется надолго.

 - А кто такой этот Визенгамот?

 - Это не человек, это магический суд. Там сейчас начались процессы над последователями Волдеморта. И они все, как один, называют Снейпа его правой рукой и главным убийцей. Еще бы, свои-то шкуры жалко, а мертвые все стерпят, - Гермиона досадливо вздохнула, и потерла лоб. - Пока ни одно убийство, которое ему инкриминируют, не подтвердилось, но настроения в обществе все равно далеко не в его пользу. Придется спрятать профессора минимум месяца на три, а то и больше. Тюрьму он сейчас не переживет.

 Еле слышно гудел кондиционер, тяжело дышал больной на кровати. В полутемной комнате, прижавшись друг к другу, сидели трое самых близких людей, из которых двое ничего не могли сделать для своей так рано повзрослевшей дочери. В теплом воздухе австралийской осени холодным призраком стояла война. А исхудавшая девочка вполголоса, глядя прямо перед собой в темноту комнаты, перечисляла имена.

 - Помните, я говорила, у нас был замечательный преподаватель ЗОТИ, Ремус Люпин? Он погиб вместе с женой, остался двухмесячный сын. И один из близнецов Уизли, Фред, погиб. Его убило камнем, когда «упиванцы» взорвали стену замка. А помните этого смешного мальчишку с фотоаппаратом, он еще вас снял, а потом с совой фотографию прислал, соседи тогда грозились полицию вызвать, если мы будем прикармливать «этих грязных тварей, которые пачкают балконы»... Тоже погиб.

 В эту ночь никто из семьи Грейнджер так и не сомкнул глаз. Дважды кололи больному в вену жуткую зеленую дрянь, один раз что-то грязно-розовое с неприятным запахом. Когда совсем рассвело, Джейн Грейнджер подозвала мужа к постели больного:

 - Готовь инструменты, Пит. Наша девочка действительно совершила чудо.

 На тощей шее профессора, прямо посреди рваного шрама наливался огромный нарыв, заполненный желтым гноем. Все было готово через двадцать минут, и в спальне на двадцать четвертом этаже жилой башни Мельбурна трое человек, стоя на коленях, провели операцию. Нарыв был вскрыт, гной вычищен, но…

 - Знаешь, девочка моя. Похоже, твой профессор никогда уже не сможет преподавать. Во-первых, скорее всего, жестоко пострадали голосовые связки и, если он сможет разговаривать, то только шепотом. Потом, смотри, видишь асимметрию лица? – Питер показал на опущенный правый уголок рта больного. - Задет лицевой нерв. Если бы ты вернулась раньше хотя бы на три дня, твои зелья позволили бы остановить заражение, но теперь…

 - Пап, я не могла. Нас с Роном и Гарри постоянно тягали на заседания Визенгамота. Я вырвалась только потому, что изобразила обморок прямо в зале суда, и мадам Помфри потребовала, чтобы меня оставили в покое, хотя бы на неделю.

 - Только изобразила? – отец внимательно оглядел свою исхудавшую и безмерно усталую дочь.

 - Да, я умею хорошо притворяться, - в карих глазах сияла совершенная искренность. Ну-ну.

 - Ладно. Смотри дальше. Вот, видишь, какой пришлось делать разрез к плечу? Боюсь, что и плечевой нерв тоже задет. Правая рука уже никогда не будет двигаться так, как прежде.

 - Главное, что он будет жить. У магов очень сильная регенерация. Чуть меньше года назад Джордж Уизли потерял ухо, а сейчас у него уже почти отросло новое.

 - Ну, если регенерация. Ты, все же, подавай ему какие-нибудь свои средства для поддержания сердца и почек, - Питер поморщился и почесал нос. – Да, еще у него печень не в порядке, но это хроническое, может и подождать. И еще кроветворное обязательно надо. Есть у вас такое?

 - Есть, конечно, папочка. А тебе на работу не надо?

 - Уже опаздываю, - мистер Грейнджер поднялся и потер ноющие колени. - Дженни, я кофе в офисе выпью, а вы, девочки, ложитесь спать. У вас была тяжелая ночь. Как все же здорово, что в этот раз я память не потерял. Похоже, прятаться лучше всего здесь, под прежними именами супругов Уилкинс.

 Рану пришлось прочищать еще два раза. Профессор пришел в себя через три дня, ночью. Первое, что он почувствовал – касание влажной ткани, которой осторожно протирали его грудь и живот. Второе – слабый аромат зеленых яблок, терпкий и свежий, мучительно отдавшийся в груди нелепым желанием вдохнуть поглубже и не выдыхать. Третье – сильную боль справа, когда он так и сделал, распространившуюся от угла рта почти до локтя правой руки. Он приоткрыл глаза, но смог разобрать только слабый свет, в котором двигался темный силуэт. Попытка поднять руку успехом не увенчалась, только сознание снова скользнуло в черноту без мыслей, а главное, без боли.

 Второй раз, придя в себя уже ярким солнечным днем, Снейп ощутил сильное желание облегчить мочевой пузырь, но попытка шевельнуть рукой или повернуть голову не увенчалась успехом. Над головой белел потолок. Правая рука жутко болела, как и шея. Послышались приглушенные шаги, и смутно знакомый высокий женский голос произнес:

 - О, вы очнулись. Слышите меня?

 Снейп хотел ответить утвердительно, но из открытого рта не вылетело ни звука. Над ним склонилось девичье лицо. Где-то он уже видел эти широко распахнутые светло-карие глаза, высокий лоб, тонкий нос, губы, готовые сложиться в улыбку. Каштановые волосы заплетены в тугую косу, но несколько прядей выбились и окружают бледное личико светящимся в лучах яркого солнца ореолом.

 - Если слышите, моргните один раз.

 Снейп старательно закрыл и открыл глаза.

 - Хотите пить?

 Как же просигнализировать, что сейчас лопнет мочевой пузырь? Он только смотрел в лицо девушки, стараясь ни в коем случае не закрыть глаза.

 - Может, судно? Папа говорил, что почки должны начать работать самостоятельно…

 Да, да и еще раз да. Тут не до гордости, когда сил терпеть уже нет. Ловкие руки поднимают ноги в коленях, голых ягодиц касается теплый пластик. Одна ручка тут же ложится на готовый взорваться член, деликатно направляя струю в утку. Долго, как же долго он мочится. Стыд-то какой. Девчонка совсем молоденькая, лет шестнадцать, не больше. Покраснела вся, но руку не убирает. Кто же таких юных в медсестры берет? Хотя нет, похоже, он не в больнице. Слава Мерлину, наконец-то, все. Девчонка осторожно вытащила почти полное судно. По комнате разлился отвратительный запах мочи. Она, пытаясь отвернуть лицо и от него, и от судна одновременно, салфеткой промокнула ему пенис, а потом осторожно встала и пролевитировала судно из комнаты. Что пролевитировала, а не несла руками, Снейп сумел-таки углядеть, изо всех сил скашивая глаза. Ноги так и остались согнутыми в коленях и, чтобы проверить, не парализовало ли его в самом деле, он попробовал их опустить. Получилось сразу, но усилие, затраченное на борьбу с собственным телом, сильно утомило, и профессор провалился в сон.

  

**Глава 3. 13.05.1998 – 16.05.1998**

 

Волдеморт пытал младшего Малфоя. С наслаждением, с глазами, горящими красными сполохами, с ниткой слюны, протянувшейся из уголка приоткрытого рта. Раз за разом он резко проворачивал палочку, и из безгубой щели вылетало «круцио». Драко корчился на паркетном полу перед высоким креслом, в котором боком, напряженно восседал Волдеморт. После очередного «круциатуса» мальчишку вырвало кровью прямо под ноги Риддлу. Но, ведь этого на самом деле не было? Помнится, красноглазый маньяк только два раза произнес заклятье непереносимой боли, сопровождая процесс лекцией о подчинении и правильном выполнении приказов. И то, после выяснилось, что у Драко от мышечных спазмов треснули два ребра. После десятого «круциатуса» разум может безнадежно повредиться. Надо как-то отвлечь его внимание.

 - Мой Лорд…

 - Я слушаю тебя, мой верный слуга.

 - Я думаю, мальчишке хватит уже…

 - Ах, ты думаешь… Придется отучить тебя от этой вредной привычки. «Круцио»!

 Палочка уставилась прямо ему в горло, и шея взорвалась нестерпимой болью.

 Перед глазами колыхалась красная пелена, в голове долбились не меньше дюжины очень энергичных дятлов. Потом половина из них куда-то улетела, и стали слышны слова, журчащие как вода, прохладой проливающиеся в пылающий мозг:

 - Тише, тише. Все уже кончилось, я здесь, с вами. Теперь все будет хорошо. Давайте, я смажу рану этой мазью, она охлаждает и обезболивает, - тихий голос убаюкивает, успокаивает неистовое биенье сердца. Еле уловимый аромат зеленых яблок прогоняет прочь шипящий голос Риддла.

 «Лили? Но ведь она умерла? А, все просто. Я тоже умер. Как хорошо, прохладно. Тонкие пальцы так нежно касаются шеи и плеча, за ними тянется ментоловый холодок. Стоп, здесь что-то не то. В раю не должно быть боли. А в аду не должно быть Лили...»

 - Вот и все. Теперь выпьем зелье сна без сновидений, и будем спать и набираться сил.

 «Бред. Точно бред. И голос чуть выше, чем был у Лили».

 Он точно помнит ее голос, как и каждую черточку ее лица, каждый жест и поворот головы. Снейп все свои воспоминания о ней перелил в думосброс и, когда становилось совсем невмоготу, пересматривал их одно за другим. А в последний год слишком часто становилось так хреново, что только они и давали сил держаться, вертеться, как уж на сковородке, чтобы и дети не пострадали, и Риддл со своими прихвостнями ни о чем не догадался.

 В очередной раз его разбудило чувство голода. Внутренности, казалось, завязались узлом, и он бы застонал, если бы был один. Но как только его веки дрогнули, над ним сразу же склонилась… Быть того не может – это же гриффиндорская выскочка Гермиона Грейнджер! Он закрыл глаза, надеясь, что сон просто опять перешел в кошмар и, стоит проснуться, он окажется, в больнице, в Азкабане, у черта на рогах, где не будет никаких детей, а особенно этой. Мечте не суждено было сбыться, потому, что в сознание тут же ворвался звонкий, слишком звонкий для его ушей голос.

 - Не притворяйтесь, сэр, я видела, вы проснулись. Есть хотите?

 Пришлось открыть глаза и тут же моргнуть «да». Кажется, так они договаривались в прошлый раз, если этот раз был, а не приснился.

 - Ну, вот и хорошо. Сейчас будем есть суп.

 Изголовье постели приподнялось над кроватью, повинуясь движению палочки, и Снейп очутился в полусидячем положении. В рот ему тут же ткнулась ложка с чем-то пахнущим умопомрачительно для человека, не принимавшего ничего, кроме зелий, уже десять дней. Но как только теплая густая жидкость опустилась в желудок, его скрутило в спазме боли. Пережидая ее, Снейп сжал зубы, чем вызвал возмущенную тираду из уст нетерпеливой девчонки.

 «Да не капризничаю я, сейчас спазм пройдет, и снова буду есть. Не тыкай ты ложкой, идиотка, и не угрожай своей палочкой. Под «империусом» она меня будет кормить. Воистину, когда природа создавала гриффиндорцев, она заменила им часть ума излишком энергии».

 Скоро процесс кормления продолжился, теперь уже боль не терзала желудок, но все это отняло слишком много сил, и профессор так и уснул в полусидячем положении.

 Нагайна скользила по полу. Огромный удав-мутант, толщиной с его бедро, покрытый матовой черной чешуей в бурых и зеленых разводах. Ей было слишком много лет для простой змеи. Животное-фамилиар Тома Риддла. Он вывел ее искусственно, скрестив анаконду с болотной гадюкой. Прятал змееныша в «Боргине и Берке», потому, что не мог надолго оставить одну – изуродованное создание постоянно хотело жрать. Причем, пищей ему служили подчас самые странные вещи. То насекомые, а то старинные манускрипты. Черненое серебро, заговоренные булыжники. Конфеты, жабы, части тел казненных или убитых грабителями магглов. Со временем, когда тварь достаточно выросла и вполне сформировалась, пищи ей нужно было уже меньше. К октябрю 1981 года она могла уже не есть месяцами, как любой нормальный удав. И все же, ей почти каждую неделю нужна была смерть. Хотя бы крысу задушить – и выпить ее агонию. Ментальная зависимость, как у наркомана.

 В тот день, 31 октября, Нагайна обвилась вокруг трясущегося от страха тела Хвоста и аппарировала в Албанию прицепом. Потом их пути с хозяином то сходились, то расходились, но она всегда находила Риддла. Путешествуя в трюмах кораблей, пересекая на собственном брюхе поля и автострады. И ведь ни один грузовик гадину не переехал! Они нашли друг друга незадолго до его «воскрешения». Теперь Нагайна всегда с хозяином. В Малфой-Меноре даже эльфы в истерике, не то, что господа. Хотя, надо признать, что крыс она вывела получше любого кота.

 И вот теперь скользила по гладкому мраморному полу Большого приемного зала Малфоевского особняка. Очень целенаправленно скользила, прямо к нему. А он застыл в оцепенении. Толстенная холодная змея обвилась вокруг коленей, вот уже скользит по бедрам, обвивается вокруг поясницы. Красноглазый маньяк хохочет, он ни разу не слышал, чтобы Риддл так смеялся, взвизгивая и хлопая себя руками по худым коленкам, торчащим, как две сломанные под прямым углом палки. Змея сдавила холодным обручем грудь. Какая она тяжелая. И ледяная. Ее узкая голова качается напротив лица, тонкий раздвоенный язык лишь чуть-чуть не касается кончика его носа. Самое непонятное во всем этом – почему он стоит абсолютно голым? Ведь здесь так холодно – он видит пар, все реже и реже вырывающийся из его рта. Змея сдавливает грудь, не дает дышать. Сквозь визгливый хохот доносится «Убей!», и зубы Нагайны вонзаются ему в шею, яд разливается по жилам, а змея отводит голову и вонзает зубы снова. Почему жидкость, текущая по его подбородку такая ледяная? Ах, да, он ведь уже умер, а у трупа кровь холодная…

 - Тшшш. Не надо так сильно мотать головой, профессор, я вас не удержу, - опять этот тихий голос. Он прогнал Нагайну, теперь отстраняет боль. - Ох, ну успокойтесь же. Вот так. Все кончилось. Это был только дурной сон и температура. Сейчас выпьем зелье, смажем вам шею, и все будет хорошо…

 Голос ускользает, теряется в дымке полусна-полубреда. Ноздри улавливают терпкий тонкий аромат зеленых яблок. Опять Лили? Как же хорошо. Только не уходи, побудь еще здесь, продолжай гладить по лицу, по волосам маленькой теплой ладошкой…

 Его будили несколько раз, было светло, потом темно, потом зажгли электрический, режущий глаза свет. Давали пить какие-то зелья, но в полусонном состоянии он не мог определить на вкус, чем его поили. Кололи какое-то лекарство в вену. Скорее всего, маггловское. У волшебников не принято внутривенное вмешательство. Потом опять эта несносная Грейнджер кормила его с ложки, непрерывно что-то треща. При этом она постоянно вытирала ему салфеткой правый уголок рта. Из того, что он не чувствовал прикосновений салфетки, профессор заключил, что у него парализована правая часть лица, и, скорее всего, из уголка рта течет слюна. Брр, мерзость какая.

 А потом снова повторился позор с уткой. И опять эта наглая девчонка прикасалась к его пенису, правда, старательно отворачивая лицо. Но руки ее при этом не дрожали, да и голос не менялся. Такое чувство, что она по десять раз на дню ставит пациентам судно. После этого чертова выскочка имела наглость стянуть с него простыню и протерла влажной тканью его обнаженное тело. И опять что-то болтала совершенно спокойным голосом. Правда, надо признать, ее болтовня воспринималась как успокоительный заговор, которые так любила практиковать мадам Помфри.

 Самое печальное заключалось в том, что сколько профессор ни пытался ворчать, протестовать, да просто наорать на бессовестную девчонку, из его рта не вырывалось ни звука. Попытка проникнуть в мозг Грейнджер не привела к успеху. Обычно для того, чтобы что-то внушить магглу, даже палочку применять не обязательно. Особенно такому сильному легилименту, каким был профессор Снейп. Рассчитывая на то, что мозг магглорожденной волшебницы не защищен, как и у прочих простых людей, он ринулся туда со всей силой ярости, стыда и злости на свое бессилие. Откат был страшен. Хорошо, что сознание сразу покинуло профессора, но, даже придя в себя, он чувствовал сильную головную боль, которую лишь слегка приглушало болеутоляющее зелье.

 - Не стоило этого делать, профессор, - странно, на этот раз голос уже не звенит в ушах, не отдается молотками в висках. Может, потому, что в нем звучит странная усталость, не свойственная энергичной заучке, которая изводила его своей вытянутой рукой в течение шести лет. – Гарри не зря учился у вас окклюменции. Кое-что он сумел почерпнуть из ваших уроков, а я вытянула из него эти сведения. Вам ко мне в мозг не проникнуть. И палочку я вам верну не раньше, чем удостоверюсь, что вы не причините себе вреда.

 «Интересно, а про вред, который я могу причинить тебе, ты подумала? Я все же Упивающийся Смертью. Я, знаешь ли, опасен».

Но этот вопрос профессор задать не сумел просто физически, а гриффиндорская всезнайка опять принялась его кормить, вытирая рот и подбородок. Унизительно. К запаху супа примешивается еле уловимый аромат зеленых яблок. Бред, все бред. Откуда зеленые яблоки – Лили же здесь нет.

 Низкий грудной смех, такой сексуальный, если не знать, кому он принадлежит. Бешеная Белла, Беллатрикс Лестранж. В молодости она была сказочно красива. До Азкабана. Да и сейчас, когда эта женщина смотрит на Волдеморта, она почти прекрасна. Но стоит ей отвести от Риддла огромные карие глаза – в них уже плещется безумие, а тяжелые аристократические черты лица искажаются нечеловеческой злобой. Двенадцать лет общения с дементорами даже для ее кузена не прошли даром, хотя он почти все их провел, виляя хвостом, бедной женщине повезло еще меньше. Рудольфус проболтался как-то, что она и до Азкабана любила жесткие игры в постели. А сейчас он старается поменьше находиться рядом со своей женой. О, Белла любит боль. Она ею бредит. Любит сама терпеть боль, а уж доставлять ее другим – просто обожает. Банальный «круцио» для нее – лишь разминка. А потом она достает свой маленький серебряный кинжал. Белла любит ощущать боль кончиками пальцев, вдыхать ее аромат тонким носом с чувственно подрагивающими ноздрями, любит скользить пухлыми губами за ножом, слизывая кровь. Беллатрикс не вампир, кровь она потом сплевывает. Это очень неэстетично. А ей плевать. Такой ошибки, как с Лонгботтомами она больше ни разу не допустила. Какой смысл пытать, если жертва потеряла разум и не может ощущать в полной мере страдания, а главное страх от предвкушения новой боли.

\- Ну что, мой дружок? Теперь тебя некому защитить от меня? – Низкий голос так сексуально подрагивает, что его губы сами складываются в усмешку. Только усмешка эта горькая. Он слишком хорошо знает, что будет дальше.

 - Твои хозяева оба сыграли в ящик, и теперь ты мой! – Беллатрикс выдохнула последнее слова ему в ухо, обжигая его своим дыханием, провела руками по его рукам от ладоней до плеч, нежно коснулась пальцами шеи. Почему-то он опять стоял обнаженным и не мог пошевелиться, а высокая черноволосая женщина прижалась к его спине и ягодицам, слегка царапая лопатки кружевом корсета.

 - Поиграем, сладенький? – жаркий шепот, пухлые губы прихватывают мочку уха.

 Холодное жало ножа проводит дорожку справа по нижней челюсти, по шее, по плечу. Следом за ним сразу идет боль, она захватывает, разрывается в голове горячей вспышкой. Сексуальный смех переходит в дикий хохот и обрывается в бездне беспамятства.

 Снейп очередной раз открыл глаза и, с облегчением увидел, что у его постели не маячит это лохматое кареглазое шумное недоразумение. Женщина, которая держала его за запястье, считая пульс, была примерно его ровесницей, с такими же легкими пышными каштановыми волосами, тонким изящным носом и круглым мягким подбородком, как у Грейнджер.

 «Это ее мать. Она же маггла. Надо попробовать легилименцию на ней. Только бы взгляд поймать».

 В этот момент миссис Грейнджер подняла голову, и ее серые глаза встретились с двумя черными бездонными колодцами. На нее пахнуло таким холодом, что руки мгновенно заледенели и задрожали. Но разорвать контакт она уже не могла. Черная пропасть затягивала, и женщина ощутила, что стремительно погружается в этот космос, лишенный звезд. Сначала на нее обрушилась огромная, невозможная тишина, а потом в ее мозгу зазвучали громкие отчетливые слова. Они падали, как тяжелые ледяные ртутные капли, ощутимо давя и даже причиняя боль:

 «УБЕРИТЕ ОТ МЕНЯ ВАШУ ДОЧЬ».

 Пауза. И снова:

 «УБЕРИТЕ ОТ МЕНЯ ВАШУ ДОЧЬ. НЕМЕДЛЕННО».

 Колдун закрыл свои жуткие глаза, его пульс под рукой стал очень быстрым, а на высоком желтоватом лбу выступили капельки пота.

 Вопреки ожиданиям Снейпа, миссис Грейнджер не стала паниковать и с криком убегать из спальни. Она молча взяла салфетку, промокнула лоб профессора, а потом откинула простыню и мягкими плавными движениями начала массировать ему область сердца.

 - Я не могу этого сделать, профессор. Дочь поставила нам с мужем ультиматум: она берет на себя основной уход за вами, а мы только помогаем ей, - у миссис Грейнджер оказался приятный, немного усталый голос. - В противном случае она просто возьмет вас и исчезнет в неизвестном направлении. Мы не можем потерять ее снова.

 Черная бровь профессора взлетела в немом вопросе: «Снова?»

 - Год назад она стерла нам с мужем память, взамен внушила целый комплекс логичных взаимосвязанных ложных воспоминаний и отправила сюда, в Австралию. Лишь появившись здесь неделю назад, она снова вернула наши истинные личности. Это… было тяжело.

 «Шляпу – в утиль. Так манипулировать людьми могут только слизеринцы. Эх, попадись она в свое время ко мне, я бы сумел обломать эту дерзкую выскочку. Хотя, она же магглорожденная. Жаль».

 - Я вас прошу, профессор, не отнимайте у нас нашу девочку. Не упрямьтесь, - серые глаза опять бесстрашно встречаются с черными. Эта бы уж точно попала в Гриффиндор – неужели совсем не боится жуткого темного мага, который может запросто залезть ей в голову?

 - Вы не единственный ее пациент. Она сейчас в Хогвартсе. Там очень много раненых, и она с учителями и несколькими учениками ухаживает за ними. А мальчики разбирают развалины. До сих пор находят трупы.

 «Мерлин, что же там было? Неужели замок разрушен? И кто погиб? Проклятая немота!»

 - Попробуйте сжать пальцы левой руки. Так. Еще раз. Уже лучше. А теперь потренируйтесь сами. Левая сторона у вас не задета. Это просто слабость. Хорошее питание, уход и постоянные тренировки – и вы сможете разговаривать письменно. Как Вам такая перспектива? – на розовых тонких, как у Гермионы губах, мелькнула слабая улыбка.

 «Великолепно! Вот тогда-то ваша дочь и узнает все, что я о ней передумал за все эти дни. Не бойтесь, вы ее не потеряете. Она сама отправит меня в Хогвартс, в Св.Мунго, Азкабан, да куда угодно, лишь бы быть подальше от меня».

  

**Глава 4. 16.05.1998 – 01.06.1998**

 

Вечером снова появилась Грейнджер-младшая. Теперь она массировала его безучастное тело, кормила, подставляла и выносила судно, протирала влажной тряпкой с отчетливым запахом трав. Так, крапива, череда, что еще? Кажется, вербена. И опять зеленые яблоки. Она их в воду, что ли, добавила? Поймав его вопросительный взгляд, наконец, спросила:

 - Вы хотите знать, сэр, чем закончилась битва?

 Снейп кивнул, теперь у него в лексиконе было уже два слова: вниз-вверх – «да», влево-вправо – «нет».

 - Мы победили. Волдеморт мертв окончательно и бесповоротно. Гарри Поттер жив, но часть души Волдеморта, которая была заключена в его шраме, разрушена. Все хоркруксы уничтожены. Со стороны Упивающихся погибли Беллатрикс, Долохов, Грейбэк, Яксли, Макнейр, Руквуд, - она старательно смотрела в сторону, и хмурилась, припоминая имена погибших врагов.

 – Еще многие, но я их не знаю. Очень много народу в Азкабане. Авроры, кажется, перегибают палку. Схватили даже Нарциссу Малфой, хотя та была без палочки, а Гарри во всеуслышание заявил, что она спасла ему жизнь.

 «Цисси? Я всегда знал, что ты сильная, хрупкая моя снежная лилия. Слишком нежная для Блэков, слишком стойкая для Малфоев. Если переживу этот кошмар, пошлю тебе корзину цветов в память нашего короткого романа. И в знак признательности за спасение жизни этого Мелкого-Пакостника-у-которого-все-получилось».

 - … И Драко Малфоя. У него больше двадцати свидетелей, что в битве он не участвовал ни на чьей стороне. И все равно семнадцатилетнего парня упекли в Азкабан. Хорошо, хоть дементоров там уже нет. Они объявлены опасными магическими существами, и на них открыта охота. Еще Ваш ученик погиб, Винсент Крэбб. Сам виноват. Он пытался убить Гарри и Рона. А потом призвал Адское Пламя, в котором сам же и погиб. Мы не могли его вытащить, правда. Не успели. С нашей стороны погибли Ремус Люпин и Нимфадора Тонкс, Фред Уизли, Колин Криви…

 Имена все падали и падали, тяжким грузом ложась на сердце. Сколько смертей!

 - Еще очень много людей, которых я не знаю. Авроры, жители Хогсмида. Кажется, из учеников больше никто не погиб. По крайней мере, родители больше не приезжают к нам для того, чтобы под завалами искать своих детей.

 Салфетка коснулась уголка одного глаза профессора, потом другого. Он плакал? Быть того не может. А вот девчонка не плачет. Сколько же она перенесла, если сейчас ее голос не дрожит, а в пустых темных глазах нет слез.

 - Хватит. Хватит об этом. Все уже кончилось. Сейчас, профессор, мы попробуем сесть, а то так можно все бока отлежать.

Сильные ладошки больно сжимают левое плечо.

 - Ну же,сэр, помогайте мне. Что вы лежите, как колода? Обопритесь локтем.

 Снейп попытался опереться на оба локтя и свалился от приступа жгучей боли в правой руке.

 - Я же сказала: одним локтем. Вам нельзя напрягать правую руку, пока нерв не регенерирует. Ну, что мне с вами делать?

 «Заавадить! Мерлин, как больно-то!»

 Изголовье постели приподнялось, губ коснулось прохладное стекло стакана.

 - Ну же, профессор, разожмите зубы. Можете стонать, кричать, все равно у вас нет голоса, никто не услышит. Ну, нечего стесняться, как томная барышня.

 «Нет, это я тебя зааважу. Вот только до палочки доберусь. Нахалка!»

 - Если Вы сейчас выпьете это зелье, я Вас поцелую.

 «Что?!!»

 Челюсть отвисла от удивления, в рот сразу же пролилась вяжущая горечь болеутоляющего.

 Изголовье опустилось.

 «Ну да, конечно. Все это было только для того, чтобы я рот открыл. Кто же в своем уме будет целовать сальноволосого ублюдка?»

 Нежные прохладные губы коснулись вертикальной складки на лбу между бровями, сломанной переносицы (привет от Гремучей ивы), а потом сомкнутых губ. Быстрый влажный язычок провел по верхней губе, затем по нижней.

 - Горько, - и, прямо глядя в распахнутые черные глаза, – зелье горькое.

 А он лежал, с удивлением вдыхая терпкий свежий запах зеленых яблок. Так пахли ее волосы. Это была не Лили, все это время – не Лили!

 И снова потекли дни, похожие один на другой. Только теперь причин уходить в забытье не было. Тело постепенно набирало силу. Утка сменилась унитазом, на который его по-прежнему провожала чертова гриффиндорская непоседа, но теперь она хотя бы ждала за дверью, пока он сделает свои дела. И мокрую тряпку сменила ежедневная ванна с травами, утром с укрепляющими, вечером – успокаивающими. Мыла его тоже эта несносная девчонка, спокойно левитируя его тело в воду и… В общем, эти ручки могли бы не лезть туда, куда им лезть не следует. Для укрепления пальцев профессору дали резиновый мячик. Он старательно упускал его через каждые пол-минуты в течение двух дней. Знаменитое гриффиндорское упрямство было сломлено только на третий день, и ему вернули палочку, чтобы он мог сам призывать мячик.

 Дамблдор сидел за своим директорским столом, положив перед собой руки ладонями вверх. Правая по-прежнему была почерневшей и высохшей. Седая борода аккуратно перевязана шнурком с этими дурацкими шариками. На шелковой лиловой мантии ни одной лишней складочки, седые длинные волосы тщательно расчесаны и покоятся на плечах волосок к волоску.

 - Ну что ж, мой мальчик. Кажется, ты проиграл. Изучил яд Нагайны, изготовил и принял противоядие, остановил кровь коллагеном, а простого сепсиса не предусмотрел.

 - Да, змея, похоже, не очень следила за своими зубами, - Снейп по обыкновению, подпирал стену директорского кабинета, сложив руки на груди.

 - Все так же язвителен. Да, это лучше, чем молча ждать свидания с дементором, - Дамблдор светло улыбнулся. Улыбка так резко не вязалась с горькими словами, сказанными совершенно бесстрастным голосом.

 - Дементоров больше нет в Азкабане, - чего он хочет на этот раз? Что я еще должен сделать, ведь, вроде бы сделано все. Чего еще можно ждать от полутрупа, какое задание поручить почти парализованному телу?

 Почему-то, не смотря на то, что теперь Снейп стоял, он четко осознавал, что на самом деле лежит в австралийской квартире со стенами , выкрашенными в персиковый цвет, заставленной этой глупой стеклянно-металлической мебелью.

 - Уж не думаешь ли ты, что для тебя не найдут одного? Ты слишком много знаешь, мой мальчик. Министерство, вернее, некоторые его члены сделают все, чтобы вынести тебе смертный приговор, а главное, привести его в исполнение до того, как ты сможешь раскрыть рот и поделиться сведениями об их тайных делишках с Томом. Волдеморт никогда не смог бы подняться так высоко, если бы не имел поддержки среди власть имущих. А поддержка даром не дается. Тот сейф, где ты держишь кое-какие бумаги, все еще в Тупике Прядильщиков?

 Голубые глаза старого мага хитро блеснули из-под очков-половинок. О, Снейп слишком хорошо знал, как изменчивы бывают эти глаза. Каким холодом может веять от этого голубого взгляда. Холодом и смертью. Зельевар сложил руки на груди и спокойно произнес.

 - У авроров есть Люциус. Мисс Грейнджер не назвала его в числе погибших, а, значит, он жив. И он тоже из ближнего круга. Не сомневаюсь, что у Скользкого Люца есть такие же бумаги, компрометирующие многих из «победителей».

 - Да, но на Малфое-старшем не висит обвинение в одном прямом убийстве и двух косвенных, - улыбка прячется в седой бороде, чертиками перепрыгивает из одного голубого глаза в другой. - А значит, он может отсиживаться в Азкабане хоть до возвращения короля Артура. Он не пустит эти бумаги в ход, пока не будет полностью уверен в своей безопасности.

 - Что ж, буду ждать свидания и страстного поцелуя, - кривая усмешка привычно касается губ.

 - А зачем ждать? – в ладонях Дамблдора вспыхнуло пламя, сразу превратившееся в крупную птицу с ярко-алым оперением.

 Феникс резко взмахнул крыльями и ринулся к Снейпу. Его клюв вошел профессору в шею, когти вцепились в плечо, раздирая кожу и мускулы.

 Маг резко открыл глаза. Сердце колотилось, как бешеное, шрам болел почти невыносимо. На этот раз никто не подошел к нему, наверное, вездесущей гриффиндорки не было поблизости. Это хорошо. На самом деле волшебник не может применить к себе «Аваду Кедавру». Какое-то ограничение стоит на заклятьи, а, может, так срабатывает инстинкт самосохранения. Но есть некоторые чары, которые, не являясь опасными, могут привести к смерти. Например, заклятье мгновенной заморозки. Если направить его точно на сердце, то сильный холод разорвет каждую клетку сердца и аорты. Надо только точно прицелиться, а это сложно, когда левая рука еще так слаба. Наконец, кончик палочки упирается в грудь прямо напротив сердца:

 «Фро…»

 Палочка вывернулась из пальцев и, больно царапнув кожу, улетела к окну. Хлесткий удар ожег левую щеку.

 - Гад! Слизеринский ублюдок!

 Или левая рука у нее слабее правой, или он просто не почувствовал удара по правой щеке из-за травмы.

 - Да я лучше сама тебя задушу! Негодяй! Как ты мог, после того, сколько я с тобой возилась! – Снова ожгло левую щеку, но уже по-другому – соленая капля упала и проложила себе дорожку к шее.

 «А ты хочешь, чтобы все твои труды достались дементорам? И прекрати поливать мое лицо слезами – кожу и так саднит от пощечин».

 - Не надо так, прошу вас, профессор! Вы должны жить! Вы герой, мы все живы только благодаря вам. Я знаю, как вам больно, но самоубийство – не способ прекратить страдания, - мокрые губы касаются щеки, лба, поочередно целуют глаза.

 «Глупая девчонка! Прекрати слюнявить мое лицо! При чем здесь страдания? Мне просто страшно! До судорог, до медвежьей болезни страшно! Первый раз в жизни я могу признаться себе в том, что трушу. Я не хочу, чтобы мою душу высосал дементор! Любая, самая мучительная смерть лучше этого. Но ты ведь не станешь препятствовать «правосудию», правильная до оскомины заучка-префект. А для «слизеринского ублюдка» правосудие может быть только одним – поцелуй дементора».

 Палочку ему так и не вернули. Не помог упускаемый мячик – не хотите заниматься, профессор, лежите, глазейте в потолок. Пришлось смириться, ведь беспалочковая магия ему, в силу общей слабости, не давалась вообще.

  

**Глава 5. 02.06.1998**

 

В первых числах июня семейство Грейнджер решило возвращаться в Лондон. Гермиона аппарировала, бережно держа профессора за талию, прямо в гостиную своего покинутого на год дома. Откуда-то из-под дивана к ней сразу же кинулся с громким мявом огромный рыжий кот, подсек ей ноги, и они со Снейпом грохнулись на пыльный ковер. По закону подлости профессор оказался снизу, да еще и на правом боку, и благополучно потерял сознание.

 Очнулся он снова в спальне. На этот раз обстановка понравилась ему больше – тут хоть мебель была, а не эти глупые стеклянные столики, жесткие неудобные кресла на гнутых металлических ножках и прочие прелести новомодной австралийской квартиры.

 - Вам тоже не нравится стиль «хай-тек», профессор? Здесь гораздо уютнее, чем в Австалии, правда? А как Вам британская погодка? – нет, этот лохматый гриффиндорский вопиллер просто невыносим. Голова ведь раскалывается после падения! А погодка самое то – проливной дождь барабанит по окну. Как же он соскучился по дождю…

 Профессор, наконец, отвернулся от окна, и взгляд его упал на его собственный книжный шкаф. Из его собственного кабинета в Хогвартсе! А рядом второй! Корешки книг знакомы до боли, но стоят не в привычном порядке. Лучшее, любимое, то, что годами лелеялось в сердце и доставалось по самым невероятным уголкам Британии и всего мира! Ярость затуманила глаза, в голове взорвалось: «Да как она посмела! Это его личные апартаменты! Его вещи! Как эта мерзкая самоуверенная приставала посмела к ним прикасаться!»

 - Профессор, не злитесь, - тихий виноватый голос пытается успокоить пылающий гневом мозг, прохладная рука гладит лоб, поправляет рассыпавшиеся по подушке волосы. Снейп гневно мотнул головой, и рука быстренько убралась.

 - Всю Северную башню развалило, - ага, теперь-то наконец, ты принялась оправдываться. Ну-ну, послушаем. Все равно оборвать тебя сейчас возможности нет. Но он ее найдет, непременно найдет, эту чертову возможность!

 - В вашем кабинете осталось буквально полторы стены. Подземелья не пострадали, а вот цокольный этаж… Профессор Слагхорн сразу же забрал из ваших шкафов все самое ценное, а книги были завалены камнем и штукатуркой. Он сделал это потому, видимо, что считал вас мертвым. Я забрала остальное, потому, что вы живы. И я знала, что это все вам понадобится. Вот вам блокнот, вот ручка. Не перо, конечно, зато чернила не нужны. Теперь можете сказать мне все, что обо мне думаете.

 Снейп с трудом, опираясь на один локоть, сел в кровати, пристроил на коленях блокнот и попытался писать левой рукой. Получалось отвратительно. Во-первых, до сих пор зельевару не было нужды учиться писать левой рукой. Во-вторых, блокнот постоянно ерзал по шелковым пижамным брюкам. А в-третьих, приступ ярости еще не прошел. Хотя…

_«Спасибо за библиотеку. Из зелий что-нибудь сохранилось?»_ \- тратить силы на написание ругательств было просто непродуктивно.

 - Да, мне пришлось сделать шкафы двойными, комната слишком мала. Вот, смотрите: шкаф с книгами служит дверцей для шкафа с ингредиентами и зельями, - с этими словами спасительница-воровка (Снейп даже в мыслях не мог назвать ее по имени) легко отвела в сторону один из шкафов. С бедным профессором чуть не приключился удар. Там стоял еще один шкаф, в средней части которого был встроен его секретный сейф. Замкнутый, между прочим, на пять сильнейших заклятий. В том числе два очень неприятных. Не смертельных, но болезненных

 - Мне пришлось провозиться с ним больше двух дней. От двух заклятий остались только следы.

 «Еще бы, я замкнул их на стены замка, а они рухнули», - это Снейп писать не стал.1

 - Следующие два я сняла в первый же день, а третье… Профессор, это было гениально!

 Бровь профессора изобразила вопрос, даже блокнот не понадобился.

 - Трансфигурировать зелье в металл, сохранив при этом все свойства этого зелья! Ключ из жидкости, твердый, но не ледяной! Я билась над ним двое суток, правда, при этом мне приходилось еще и за больными ухаживать. Но, как вы сами почувствовали, все можно делать на автомате – мыть, кормить, убирать.

_«Вы могли погибнуть»_

 - Нет, не могла. Вы же не стали бы ставить в своем кабинете смертельные ловушки. Ведь это школа, а ученики вечно суются туда, где их никак не ждешь, - и улыбка, да такая, что в комнате заметно посветлело.

_«Особенно гриффиндорцы»_

 - Да, это наше исконное свойство – находить неприятности на свою голову, - ее смех легким колокольчиком вплелся в шелест дождя.

_«М-с Г., вы это признали? Мир сошел с ума!»_

 - Я вообще много чего признала за этот год вне школы… И хочу сказать, сэр, что вы были правы, - улыбка угасла. Снейпу даже стало немного жаль – с ней было как-то… уютнее, что ли?

_«Прав в чем?»_

 - В том, что называли меня невыносимой всезнайкой. В том, что не замечали на уроках мою поднятую руку.

_«У меня галлюцинации. Чем вы меня напоили?»_

 - Да нет, все наяву. Просто, когда мы с Гарри и Роном пустились в это свое путешествие за хоркруксами, выяснилось, что я, со своими книжными знаниями, совершенно бесполезна, - теперь она смотрит куда-то в угол комнаты, пальцы нервно комкают уголок его одеяла.

 - А мои спутники совсем не умели думать сами и все ждали от меня готовых ответов. Как же, заучка Гренджер переворошит всю библиотеку, но найдет ответ, что за чучело заперто в Тайной комнате, как провести час под водой без акваланга… Рон настолько обнаглел, что даже и не начинал делать домашнюю работу, пока не выцыганит у меня вступление или хотя бы учебники с закладками и подчеркиваньем, где и что списывать. А там, в лесу, когда поняли, что я ничем не могу помочь… Рон ушел, бросил нас. Гарри был как в бреду. Понадобилась очень мощная встряска, чтобы они начали действовать…

 «Ну вот, а реветь-то теперь чего? Все ведь уже давно закончилось. Развела тут сырость. Ну уж нет, утешений от меня не дождешься».

_«И что же это было?»_

 - Ваша лань, меч Гриффиндора, Рон нашел нас и спас Гарри. А потом нас поймали егеря Волдеморта, и мы попали в Малфой-Мэнор.

  _«Мне жаль, что вам, м-с Г., пришлось пережить такое…»_

 - Вы про Беллатрикс? Зато у меня оказался ее волос, и мы смогли ограбить банк Гринготтс, - опять улыбка, ну надо же, какая резкая смена настроения. Не к добру это.

_«Когда я узнал о том, что вы сделали со своими родителями, я решил, что по вам Слизерин плачет. Теперь думаю, что плачет Азкабан»_

 - Это комплимент, сэр? Про Слизерин? Я польщена.

 «Ну вот как с ней общаться? То недокормленный ребенок лет семнадцати, то зрелая женщина. И не боится меня ни капли. Хотя, после того, в каком виде она меня наблюдала… и не только наблюдала. Да, и я же просто у нее н-надцатый пациент».

_«М-с Г., почему я в вашем доме, а не в больнице? И почему в таком плачевном состоянии?»_

 - Я прячу вас.

 «Что?» - сразу обе брови вверх. И черный взгляд, в котором столько удивления, сколько Гермиона за все свои шесть лет в Хогвартсе не могла припомнить.

 - Это долго объяснять…

_«Думаю, время у нас есть. Я, по крайней мере, никуда не спешу»_

 - Хорошо, - этот вздох он шесть лет слышал перед каждым ответом, разрешение на который она все же умудрялась у него выпросить.

 – В общем, после того, как я аппарировала с вами в Австралию, битва вскоре и закончилась. Волдеморт запустил в Гарри «Авадой», Нарцисса спасла его, Невилл убил Нагайну. Потом был еще один бой, уже в Большом зале. Тогда уже из наших никто не погиб. Гарри, оказывается, повторил подвиг своей матери – отдал свою жизнь за нас, и Упивающиеся не могли причинить нам серьезного вреда, - о, Мерлин, это дежа-вю. Опять трещит, как на уроке. Только и разницы, что фразы теперь не из книг. Как бы обратить ее внимание на детали?

 - Всех повязали, стали искать вас. Гарри сказал, что ваше тело лежит в Визжащей хижине, что вы погибли, как герой. Никто, конечно, не поверил, ну, насчет героя. От Визжащей хижины к тому моменту остались только угли. Потом начались суды над Упивающимися. Все это тянется до сих пор. Новым министром магии стал Кингсли Шеклболт, он, по крайней мере, вполне вменяем. Да и Гарри с ним в хороших отношениях. Он все пытается заставить Шеклболта оправдать вас, просмотреть ваши воспоминания, но тот отговаривается нехваткой времени. Мерзко все это. Такое чувство, что все, за что мы боролись – это перераспределение власти и денег, - она совсем не смотрит на него, опять уставилась в свой угол. Интересно, что же там такое, что просто притягивает ее взгляд.

 - А состояние… Это я виновата. Я перенесла вас к своим родителям, а сама вернулась в Хогвартс. И целую неделю не могла вырваться, даже ночью. За это время сепсис сделал свое дело. Ваш организм был ослаблен многолетним стрессом, и отказывался бороться за жизнь, - ну, наконец, взглянула на протянутый блокнот.

_«Так, а теперь подробнее и по пунктам. 1. Как Нарцисса спасла Поттера?»_

 - О, это было довольно неожиданно. У нее не было палочки. Зачем она увязалась с Волдемортом – не знаю, но она была там, на поляне, куда Риддл вызвал Гарри. «Авада» выжгла частицу души Волдеморта, которая была в Гарри. Он упал и не двигался. Тогда их хозяин отправил Нарциссу проверить, жив ли тот еще. Она сразу поняла, что Гарри не умер. Спросила про Драко, а мы как раз перед тем, как идти в Визжащую хижину, видели его и помогли избавиться от Упивающихся, которые хотели его убить. Странные все-таки понятия о преданности были у Волдеморта, - девушка пожала плечами, - уничтожить сына и ждать, что мать будет ему верна. В общем, Гарри подтвердил, что Драко жив, и Нарцисса провела обряд «сенауруалам», для него ведь палочки не надо – только горячее желание. Знаете, сэр, что это за обряд?

 «Да уж, наверное, знаю. «Возьму твою боль». Только непонятно, откуда этот шаманский обряд знает миссис Малфой. И где она взяла плоть и кровь Поттера, что бы ее съесть, как того требует процедура».

 - Она царапнула его, а потом быстренько отошла за круг Упивающихся и облизала ногти. Ей ведь не нужен был длительный эффект – только на три «круциатуса».

 «Три «круциатуса»! Бедная Цисси. Впрочем, девчонке, что сейчас сидит на краешке его кровати, «круциатусов» досталось больше. Если бы Бешеная Белла выжила, задушил бы ее собственными руками».

_«Дальше. Как ей удалось сохранить в тайне…»_

 - То, что больно не Гарри, а ей? Она закусила запястье. Просто заткнула себе рот и упала под куст за кругом Упивающихся. Кстати, прокушенное запястье было зафиксировано колдомедиками по настоянию Гарри. Он хочет использовать это для оправдания ее на суде.2

_«2. Как Лонгботтом убил змею?»_

 - Вы спрашиваете, сэр, потому, что считаете его трусом? Да будет вам известно, что он вообще никого, кроме вас не боялся. Вы для него были страшнее Волдеморта! – и нос задрала, ну надо же, как мы яростно защищаем своих, гриффиндорских! Да не буду я баллы снимать, не кипятись. Тем более, что и не за что.

_«Я польщен. И все же?»_

 - Тои Риддл веселился. Он попытался «перераспределить» Невилла на Слизерин и нахлобучил ему на голову Распределительную Шляпу. А когда тот отказался, поджег Шляпу. Огонь сразу распространился на всего Невилла. Потом Волдеморт послал свою змею убить его, так же, как Вас. Но Невилл вынул из Шляпы меч Гриффиндора и отрубил ей голову.

_«Он успел вынуть меч. Я – даже палочку не успел»_

 - Змея была раз в десять дальше от Невилла, чем от вас, у него было время среагировать, пока она летела к нему. Он сильно обгорел. Сейчас уже все хорошо, только шрамы…

_«Могу дать рецепт мази, которая рассасывает келоидные рубцы»_

 - Давайте! Конечно!

 В течение следующего часа после написания рецепта профессор был избавлен от общества своей спасительницы. Хотя его так и подмывало проконтролировать процесс приготовления мази, происходивший на маггловской кухне, но спускаться вниз было как-то неудобно. Еще решит, что он жить без ее общества не может.

 Дремота только укутала Снейпа своим теплым покрывалом, как над ухом снова раздался звонкий голос:

 - У меня получилось! Спасибо вам, профессор!

 «Мерлин, она что, решила довершить то, что не доделала Нагайна? Зачем тогда было таскать меня по двум континентам? Лучше бы оставила в Визжащей хижине».

_«Я рад. Если сделаете голос потише, буду счастлив»_

 - Простите, сэр. Можно, я оставлю вас на часик – смотаюсь в Хогвартс, отдам Пэнси мазь.

_«Пэнси?»_

 - Да, Пэнси Паркинсон. Она работает в лазарете. У нас, в ожоговом отделении дежурства так распределены: Парвати Патил, потом Пэнси, за ней я, за мной Джинни Уизли. Мы дежурим сутки, а три отдыхаем.

 С этими словами горластое сияющее недоразумение аппарировало прямо из спальни, оставив бывшего декана Слизерина с открытым ртом.

 «Мир и вправду сошел с ума. Паркинсон, умница и красавица, всегда на дух не переносила гриффиндорскую выскочку. И что же могло заставить богатую изнеженную девушку заняться такой грязной работой?» Тут перед глазами профессора опять встала картина, где тонкая девичья фигурка левитирует к двери из комнаты утку, полную вонючей мочи. Были бы голосовые связки – застонал бы. А так пришлось молча скрипеть зубами и вымещать злобу за свой стыд и бессилие на таком же бессловесном резиновом мячике. «Да, и не забыть посоветовать этой чертовой егозе поставить противоаппарационный барьер, если не хочет неожиданных гостей».

__________________________________________________________________

1 Вообще, теперь его письменная речь будет выделять курсивом. А что не курсивом – то всяким Мисс-знаю-все-на-свете и читать не надо.

2 А как еще объяснить такое избирательное действие «круциатуса» на Поттера – тело его подлетало и падало, а боли он не испытывал? Он ведь отдал жизнь не за себя, а за всех своих друзей, учеников и учителей. Распространить выгоду от жертвоприношения на саму жертву – это перебор даже для блондинки. ИМХО.

  

**Глава 6. 02.06.1998 – 03.06.1998**

 

Через час Грейнджер все еще не было. В комнате на стене тикали часы, горела у кровати электрическая лампа с оранжевым абажуром. Профессор на двадцать раз измерил шагами небольшое пространство спальни, два раза пересчитал и просмотрел книги, расставленные в книжных шкафах-дверцах с двух сторон. Если бы не магия – полки бы такого давления не выдержали, да и использовать дверцу двухфутовой толщины не под силу нормальному человеку. Потом он раз пять перебрал и расставил по-своему зелья и ингредиенты, пока не свалился в изнеможении на кровать. Рыжее чудовище тут же прыгнуло ему на живот, деловито прошлось по груди и плюхнулось справа, в пространстве между плечом и шеей. Умыванием Косолапус себя не утруждал, поэтому Снейп еще несколько минут пытался избавиться от этого вонючего комка шерсти, но потерпел полное поражение. Кот все время возвращался. А его хозяйка – нет.

 «Что могло случиться с девчонкой? Ошибка в аппарации? Наткнулась на засаду? Какую засаду, война же закончилась… А почему ее тогда нет?» - воображение зельевара постоянно подсовывало ему окровавленное хрупкое тело то на мокрой траве, то на каменном полу…

 Хлопок аппарации, раздавшийся из гостиной, заставил профессора со всей возможной для него скоростью подняться с кровати и выйти на лестницу. На нижней ступеньке стояла Грейнджер, плечи ее были опущены, волосы совершенно растрепались, глаза на поднятом к Снейпу лице полны слез.

 «Что-то случилось! Но с кем? Родители? Поттер?»

 - Час назад умер Эд Нортон…

 Профессор вернулся в комнату, схватил блокнот и сел за стол.

_«Он был Вашим другом?»_

 - Нет, профессор, я даже ни разу не видела, какого цвета у него глаза, - плечи бессильно опущены, голос потухший. Молча взяла стул и села за другой край стола. - Он был аврором. Волдеморт, или кто-то из его прихвостней пустил огненную змею. Он встал на ее пути, давая тем, кто был рядом, время скрыться. Ожоги почему-то не заживали уже месяц. И у остальных тоже, кто там рядом был. Они все до сих пор не пришли в сознание. А Эд умер.

 Девушка закрыла лицо руками и беззвучно расплакалась. Снейп протянул руку через стол, но отдернул, чуть-чуть не донеся ее до плеча Гермионы.

_«Что говорит мадам Помфри?»_ \- он двинул блокнот по столу к ней.

 - Говорит, что есть усиленная противоожоговая мазь, но это новая разработка, ее не купить, а рецепта мы не знаем.

_«Я знаю. Я ее делал для Поппи»_

 - Рецепт! – глаза, зрительно увеличенные темными кругами, пылают безумным огнем, губы трясутся, руки сцеплены в замок так, что костяшки светятся в полутьме спальни. Это уже истерика.

_«М-с Г.! Успокойтесь! Дам я вам рецепт, и даже помогу сварить. Только после того, как вы поедите и поспите. Уже одиннадцать ночи. И вымойте, наконец, своего кота!!!»_

 - Господи, профессор, вы все время были рядом, а я и не подумала у вас спросить о мази! Если бы я сделала это, Эд был бы жив! Дура, идиотка, я убила его!

 «Ну, да, и «Титаник» ты потопила, и Вторую мировую войну начала. В чем еще ты себя хочешь обвинить, глупая девчонка? Единственное, в чем ты виновата – в непреодолимом желании помогать всем, не спрашивая на то их разрешения».

 Девочка рыдала так безутешно, что Снейпу ничего не оставалось, как обойти стол и положить руку ей на плечо. Она тут же развернулась, обхватила его запястье двумя руками и прижалась лицом. А профессор стоял, остолбенев, не зная, что делать, пока рукав его пижамы намокал от слез.

 Сначала ванну принял профессор, потом кот. Потом они поужинали. В два часа ночи приехала маггловская полиция, которую вызвали соседи, услышав вопли кота в пустовавшем целый год запертом доме. Гермиона полчаса доказывала, что она действительно дочь хозяев, и даже продемонстрировала свои исцарапанные руки и рыжее недоразумение, которое не дало себя высушить заклинанием и шастало по квартире, оставляя везде мокрые следы.

 После всей этой беготни привычная работа по приготовлению зелья могла бы стать отдыхом, если бы профессор мог сам в ней участвовать. А наблюдать, как восемнадцатилетняя девчонка твоим ножом на твоей доске крошит ингредиенты… Нет, она, конечно, справлялась лучше, чем кто бы то ни было на ее месте, но это было ЕГО зелье и ЕГО инструменты. Наверное, в Снейпе говорила ревность, и профессор постоянно вскидывался, подходил к доске, котлу. Но его помощь, даже если бы он мог ее оказать одной рукой, так и не понадобилась. Приходилось признать, что гриффиндорская выскочка ошибок не допускает. По-крайней мере, если готовит по подробно написанным рецептам.

 В шесть утра зелье, наконец, было готово, и Гермиона отправилась в Хогвартс на свое суточное дежурство. Вечером, когда профессор уже снова начал сходить с ума от безделья и непонятной тревоги, приехали мистер и миссис Грейнджер. Он в сотый раз спрашивал себя, ну что может случиться с отличницей, которая аппарирует по четыре раза в день, в Хогвартсе, где наверняка восстановлены защитные чары, где полно авроров… И вообще, какое ему дело до этой неуемной вредной девчонки, которая совершенно не слушает старших и творит, что хочет. Да кто она ему, что он так о ней беспокоится? Вон, родители совершенно спокойны. Да она даже не с его факультета!

 «Ну да, и не она вытащила твою бесчувственную тушку сначала из огня, а потом и с того света. Не она выносила твое дерьмо, кормила с ложечки, вытирала твои слюни, мыла, брила…» словно в ответ на эту мысль, правая щека профессора дернулась в нервном тике. Он остановился посреди комнаты и осторожно потрогал левой рукой правый уголок рта, щеку…

 «Чувствую! Нерв восстановился!» Пожалуй, ни один человек в мире не радовался так наличию у себя нервного тика.

 - Профессор, просыпайтесь! Смотрите, что я вам принесла!

 Снейп мгновенно открыл глаза и сел на постели, заставив Гермиону отшатнуться. Лицо у нее было заострившееся от недосыпания, под глазами залегли тени, но сами глаза сияли золотистыми искорками в темно-янтарной глубине. Она положила на кровать коробочку с белыми боксерами, черную водолазку и черные джинсы.

 - Вот ваша палочка. Приводите себя в порядок, я помогу застегнуть. И пойдемте погуляем перед завтраком.

 Спорить бесполезно. Гриффиндорскую энергичность можно победить только слизеринской язвительностью, но, увы, в письменном виде это не катит. Пришлось профессору подчиниться. Правда, ширинку он все же застегнул сам, используя палочку и правую руку, как бесчувственную палку.

Летнее утро, влажное, нежное, слегка касалось солнечными лучами мокрых крыш лондонского предместья. На тихой улочке, куда выходил черный ход дома, было безлюдно. Еще не проехала мусоровозка, и аккуратные, вылизанные дворики за одинаковыми оградками портили черные мешки для мусора, но зато и людей еще не было. Высокий мужчина и хрупкая девушка ростом едва ему до плеча медленно шли по пустынной улице.

 Снейп не стал утруждать себя возней с блокнотом и ручкой и просто написал в воздухе палочкой _«Как?»_

 - Как там больные? Гораздо лучше. Ваша мазь – это что-то удивительное.

_«Поппи догадалась?»_

 - О том, что ее сварили вы? Нет. Я сразу сказала, что украла вашу библиотеку и, разбирая записи, наткнулась на рецепт.

_«Молодец. Еще что-нибудь из зелий?»_

 - Что? Профессор Снейп похвалил меня? Пойдемте скорее домой, сейчас грянет гром с ясного неба!

_«Не паясничайте»_

 - А где же «Двадцать баллов Гриффиндору»? – янтарные глаза соперничали с утренним солнцем, непокорная грива окончательно растрепалась и изображала из себя разноцветное облако, насквозь пронизанное то ли этим солнцем, то ли светом счастливых глаз.

_«Не дождетесь. Откуда взялась Пэнси?»_ \- какое-то странное чувство согрело грудь профессора. Ему было приятно видеть эти глаза, улыбку, волосы. Надо было что-то делать, брать себя в руки, хоть отвлечься на что-нибудь…

 - О, это очень романтическая история…

 Снейп скорчил такую кислую мину, что Гермиона звонко рассмеялась, и эхо от ее смеха вымело остатки тумана из-под кустов. Вдалеке проехала машина, потом еще одна.

_«Я жду вашу романтическую историю»_

 - Ладно. Как я уже говорила, все Малфои оказались в Азкабане. Замок, естественно, был тут же конфискован Министерством. Хорошо, что суд над Драко прошел в первые же дни после победы, мы с Гарри и Роном дали показания в пользу Драко и его оправдали.

_«Что за показания?»_

 - Ну, во-первых, он помог нам бежать из Малфой-Мэнора.

 Снейп остановился, как вкопанный и его бровь изобразила высшую степень удивления.

 - Там, в гостиной, после того, как все Малфои и Беллатрикс оказались без палочек, эта бешеная вытащила кинжал и собиралась метнуть его в Гарри, но Драко, случайно или нет, толкнул ее, она упала и промахнулась.3

 - А потом, в Хогвартсе, он не хотел убивать ни Гарри, ни нас с Роном. Это пытался сделать Крэбб, и у него почти получилось. Ну, и, видимо, после всего этого Упивающиеся решили его убить, а тут мы под мантией-невидимкой. В общем, он остался в Большом зале, говорят, даже чьей-то палочкой немного в нашу пользу помахал, я, правда, не видела. Но эпизоды в Малфой-Мэноре и в Выручай-комнате, с Крэббом, я подтвердила, и Драко оправдали.

 «Хм, а старый интриган-то был прав. Есть душа у младшего Малфоя. Что ж, я рад за него».

 - Он вышел из Министерства, а идти ему было некуда, замок-то конфискован, ну, мы и пригласили его пожить в Хогвартсе. Там многие сейчас живут – учителя, жители Хогсмида, чьи дома пострадали, авроры, которые посменно разбирают завалы. Многие ученики тоже там, помогают тем и другим. Драко разбирает завалы с аврорами, только не посменно, а каждый день.

  _«Замок сильно пострадал?»_

 - Где как. Северное крыло – почти полностью придется восстанавливать, а теплицы и южное крыло почти не повреждены. Хорошо, что теплицы целы. Что бы мы делали сейчас без растений профессора Спраут – представить страшно, - голос девушки постепенно становился все тише, пока совсем не затих, и Гермиона погрузилась в какие-то невеселые раздумья.

_«Ну, так и где тут м-с П?»_ \- Снейпу пришлось сунуть ей блокнот почти под нос, чтобы усталая девчонка вздрогнула и пришла в себя. Она набрала в грудь воздуха и опять начала трещать:

 - Вы же знаете, сэр, что она чуть не с первого курса за Драко бегала?

 Профессор хмыкнул, выражая неудовольствие скорее формулировкой, чем самим утверждением.

 - Вот, а теперь от Малфоев почти все аристократы отвернулись – «предатели крови», да и все счета конфискованы. В общем, были короли, а теперь – нищие бродяги. Родители Пэнси тут же запретили ей и думать о Драко. В общем, я не знаю, что конкретно там у них было, но однажды перед рассветом она аппарировала в Хогвартс и заявила, что ушла из дома и будет нам помогать. Только сначала у нее не очень получалось. Ее приставили к мадам Помфри, чтобы она поучилась делать перевязки, ну и все остальное, а она почти над каждой открытой раной в обморок падала, от запахов ее постоянно рвало. И ревела все время. У нее слезы текли даже в столовой, в тарелку капали. Но не ушла. Она такая сильная оказалась. Постепенно научилась и судно выносить, и перевязки делать. А потом нас с ней, Джинни и Парвати перевели в ожоговое отделение, как самых смелых. И руки у нас самые нежные оказались. Им, ожоговым, ведь, очень больно от каждого прикосновения. У тех, кто под «огненную змею» попал, а их было пятеро… Без Эда теперь четверо… В общем, им было тяжелее всех.

 «Ну, вот, опять уходит в себя. Ей, определенно, надо выпить успокоительное и поспать!.

  _«Все будет хорошо. Не плачьте, м-с Г.»_

 - Я не плачу. Пойдемте домой, профессор, завтракать пора.

____________________________________________________________

3 «Акелла промахнулся» либо по этой причине, либо у нее было ТАКОЕ косоглазие… Целиться в спину взрослого парня с расстояния меньше десяти метров, а попасть в существо ростом чуть выше колена… Понятно, почему Темный Лорд не обращал на нее внимания – с таким-то дефектом внешности. Бедняжка, за что Вы ее так, Джоан? ИМХО.

**Глава 7. 03.06.1998 – 19.06.1998**

 

Теперь, когда Снейп узнал, что его первоначальный план тихо смыться и залечь на дно не провалился, а просто претерпел некоторые корректировки (в виде одной занудно-раздражающей жутко правильной девицы, которая постоянно тормошит его и не дает покоя), причин искать смерти особо не было. Нужно было пытаться жить дальше. Но безделье угнетало Снейпа сильнее, чем боль в плече. Да еще и вынужденное сиденье на содержании у родителей своей ученицы веселья не добавляло. А что делать? Сунуть нос в Хогвартс или Тупик Прядильщиков – сразу заметут в Азкабан, а туда не хотелось ну ни капли. Деньги со счета в банке Гринготтс снять невозможно по той же причине. Вот и решил профессор написать работу, да хотя бы о том же усовершенствованном противоожоговом зелье, а оно было от начала до конца его собственной разработкой, и опубликовать ее под псевдонимом. Но тут встретилось неожиданное препятствие. Не получалось у Снейпа изображать левой рукой тонкие, изящные символы и руны алхимических формул. Особенно мучило его преобразование Лиддса, символ которого отличался от коэффициента Перкинса буквально толщиной линий. А ведь в алхимических формулах не может быть разночтений.

 Поэтому, когда Гермиона однажды рано утром зашла в спальню Снейпа, чтобы разбудить и дать свежесваренное зелье, то увидела его спящим за столом, положив голову на руку, а весь пол был усыпан листками, на которых красовались каракули разной степени разборчивости. Правая рука профессора бессильно лежала на его колене, рассыпавшиеся черные волосы закрыли лицо. Снейп дышал так тихо, что если бы не движения худой спины, обтянутой черной водолазкой, то можно было подумать, что он умер. Гермиона отлевитировала спящего профессора на нерасправленную кровать, сняла ботинки и прикрыла пледом. А потом долго сидела у изголовья, перебирая черные шелковые пряди и слушая тихое спокойное дыхание. Не было ни слез, ни мыслей. Если бы можно было остановить время и просидеть так вечно, она, не задумываясь, сделала бы это. Вечно сидеть и глядеть на тени, которые отбрасывают черные ресницы на впалые щеки. На этот крючковатый нос, который умудрялся залезть в каждую дырку в Хогвартсе. На тонкие, но такие изящные плотно сжатые губы. Ее рука несколько раз поднималась и обводила в воздухе то абрис губ, то изгиб брови, а то проводила над резкой вертикальной морщиной между бровей. Она так и не решилась погладить Снейпа по лицу, боясь разбудить его.

 Но вдруг внизу хлопнула дверь, профессор вздрогнул и проснулся.

 - Доброе утро, сэр. Я вам зелье принесла. Выпейте, завтрак через полчаса. И больше не засиживайтесь за бумагами до утра.

 После этих слов Гермиона выскочила из комнаты, стараясь не встретиться со Снейпом взглядом.

 «Что это она? Опять какие-то бредовые мысли в этой чересчур беспокойной голове? Нет спасения от гриффиндорцев».

 Ближе к обеду в дом заявились какие-то магглы, стали устанавливать в комнате Снейпа дополнительный стол со странными пустыми отсеками. Потом в эти отсеки было помещены светло-серые ящики разной формы. Расстановкой командовала Гермиона. Магглы напоследок соединили все ящики кучей проводов, один провод воткнули в розетку. То-то бы Артур Уизли слюной истек, видя все это маггловское изобилие. Ящик тихонько загудел, магглы откланялись и ушли, а Гермиона тряхнула кудрями и сказала:

 - Это компьютер. На нем, профессор, вы будете писать свою работу.

_«Если вам это до сих пор еще не было известно, то магические работы пишутся пером на пергаменте»_

 - Ну, не знаю. Мы учились по напечатанным учебникам, и, как видите, кое-чему научились.

_«В том то и дело, что кое-чему»_

 - Да вы просто попробуйте. Не получится – будете дальше карябать пером. Кстати, вы вчера писали шариковой ручкой на бумаге.

_«Я тренировался!»_

 - Тренироваться будете попозже, а пока смотрите: это сканер. Сейчас мы отсканируем вот эту таблицу алхимических символов из учебника, а потом присвоим каждому символу особую комбинацию клавиш.

 И началось обучение. Теперь ученица показывала своему бывшему учителю, как набирать текст, вставлять символ, сохранять написанное. Надо сказать, что терпения у нее было не в пример больше, чем у ее профессора. Она ни разу не накричала на него, не вспылила. Впрочем, скоро Снейп поймал логику работы с компьютером, она очень сильно напоминала четкие и недвусмысленные схемы трансфигурации, когда движений палочкой немного, а вот комбинации их дают огромное многообразие получаемых форм.

 Набирать текст, даже одной левой рукой, оказалось гораздо легче, чем выписывать буквы на бумаге, и профессор даже общаться со своей учительницей начал, печатая вопросы на экране. Постепенно пришлось ему подключать и правую руку, несмотря на ноющую боль в плече. Для начала решили набрать и распечатать рецепт укрепляющего зелья с некоторым форсированием сердечной компоненты, не предусмотренной в первоначальном варианте. Профессор набрал рецепт, послал на принтер, а потом они взяли листок и, спустившись на кухню, сварили зелье. И оно получилось!

 Работа закипела. Стук клавиш из спальни профессора прекращался лишь на время принятия пищи и зелий. Гермионе стоило большого труда вытаскивать Снейпа на утренние и вечерние прогулки, а лечь спать она его могла заставить только под угрозой выключения всего электричества в доме. Наконец, все формулировки были отточены, все нюансы учтены, все неясности разжеваны. Осталось подписать работу и отправить ее в редакцию «Вестника колдомедицины». Но Гермиона уперлась, и наотрез отказывалась подписывать ее своим именем, а имя Снейпа было под запретом.

 Они разругались в пух и прах, юная гриффиндорская фурия хлопнула дверью и ссыпалась по лестнице на кухню варить вечернюю порцию зелья. Снейпу стало так тоскливо в тихой комнате без привычного гудения компьютера, что он, сидя в кресле и массируя ноющую руку, машинально усилил слух, чтобы слышать, о чем говорят в притихшем доме. В гостиной Питер Грейнджер смотрел телевизор, но маггловские новости профессора не заинтересовали. А вот разговор на кухне между матерью и дочерью невольно привлек его внимание.

 Низкий, грудной голос Джейн:

 - Доченька, ты прекрасно понимаешь, что он тебе не пара.

 Высокий, приглушенный расстоянием голосок Гермионы.

 - Знаю, да я и не надеюсь ни на что.

 - Вот и не думай о нем, выкинь из головы.

 - Пытаюсь.

 - Да, пытаешься. А кто сидит у его постели часами и перебирает его волосы?

 - Ну, уж и часами.

 - Ты просто о времени забываешь, когда заходишь в его комнату. Контролируй себя. Он ведь старше тебя на двадцать лет!

 - На девятнадцать.

 - Это не принципиально. Он твой учитель.

 - Бывший.

 «Это они обо мне?! Она часами сидит у моей кровати и… перебирает мои волосы?!» Нужно было, конечно, отключиться от разговора, но… ведь говорили о нем, а старый разведчик не мог пропустить информации, которая касалась непосредственно его персоны. Или было что-то еще, что заставило Снейпа абстрагироваться от всех остальных звуков, от боли в плече и вслушаться в разговор двух женщин?

 - Он не может полюбить тебя, для него ты навсегда останешься маленькой девочкой.

 - «Гриффиндорской выскочкой», «Мисс знаю-все-лучше-всех»… А, вот еще: «Не-вы-но-си-мая всезнайка».

 «Я что, действительно так тяну гласные?»

 - Это он тебя так называл?

 - Он. Ты же знаешь, он может оскорбить даже молча, а уж когда у него был голос…. О, он по двадцать раз на дню мог размазать меня по стенке своим бархатным баритоном. Сколько раз я ревела от его придирок! Говорят, одна первоклашка даже упала в обморок, когда он так ее изводил.

 «Ложь! Не было такого. По крайней мере, я не помню».

 - А еще он может орать пятнадцать минут подряд и ни разу не повториться в своих оскорблениях.

 - Тоже на тебя?

 - Ага, на третьем курсе. Он тогда нас спас, Гарри сбежал, а мы с Роном отдувались.

 - Спас?

 - Ну, Рон повредил ногу, мы застряли, а уже была ночь, страшно. Он нас в замок привел.

 «Угу, а вместо оборотней там птички чирикали. Хотя, своей матери я бы тоже не стал все рассказывать. Все же, мозги у девчонки иногда работают».

 - Ну, и зачем он тебе такой нужен.

 - Я люблю его.

 «Что?!!!»

 - Сама не понимаю, как влюбилась. Несправедливый, придирчивый ко всем факультетам, кроме своего, никогда не выслушивал оправданий. Да вообще не слушал учеников. Ты знаешь, как его в Хогвартсе называли? «Сальноволосый ублюдок», «Ужас подземелий», «Слизеринский нетопырь». А я теперь поняла, что он замечательный ученый, очень умный и интересный собеседник. Да с ним даже молчать интересно!

 «Хм, Слизеринский нетопырь. Мне нравится. Так и подпишемся: S. Pipistrellus».

 - Почему «сальноволосый»? Нормальные у него волосы.

 - Да он, как наш папа – пока не свалится, лечиться и не подумает. Вот и запустил свою печень. Из-за нее и волосы сальные, и кожа желтая. А теперь, через два месяца непрерывного приема зелья, конечно, все уже в порядке. А еще он красивый.

 «Кто, я?!!»

 - О, какие дифирамбы. Ну, красивым его назвать нельзя, скорее, интересный.

 - Мам, ты же видела его глаза.

 - Да, и очень испугалась однажды.

 - Ну, он очень сильный легилимент, телепат по-нашему. А какие у него руки! Видела бы ты, как они порхают над разделочной доской и котлом, а сейчас над клавиатурой. Я замираю, как загипнотизированная, когда он работает. А ноги какие стройные и длинные!

 - Да, и узкие джинсы ему очень идут. Специально такие покупала?

 - Конечно! А как он движется!

 «Сейчас – как раненый соплохвост, боком…»

 - Когда он летит по коридорам Хогвартса, то, кажется, даже пола не касается. И черная мантия вьется следом, как крылья. Собственно, поэтому и «нетопырь».

 «О, Мерлин! И что мне теперь делать?»

 - Так, что-то мы не в ту сторону свернули. Это сейчас сыпать?

 - Нет, погоди две минуты. Я сама насыплю. В смысле, не в ту сторону?

 - Я ведь хотела тебя от этой влюбленности предостеречь, а того и гляди ты меня в своего профессора влюбишь.

 - Но-но! Профессор мой, никому не отдам!

 - А придется. Он выздоровеет, уедет из нашего дома. Его оправдают, он встретит женщину, которая подходит ему по возрасту и интеллекту, с которой у него будут общие интересы… А ты останешься. И твое бедное сердце будет разбито.

 - Ну и что. Главное, чтобы его оправдали, и он был свободен. Больше мне ничего не надо.

 - Бедная моя девочка!

 - Мам, не лезь сейчас обниматься, я мешаю…

 - Ты бы лучше обратила внимание на ровесников! Помнится, Рон Уизли к тебе неровно дышал…

 - Ох, с Роном все сложно.

 - Что с ним может быть сложного?

 «Какая верная мысль! Что может быть сложного в Рональде Уизли, у которого одна извилина, и та от удара бладжера?!»

 - Он изменился после победы.

 - В какую сторону?

 - Боюсь, что в худшую. Когда мы мотались по всей Британии, а потом сражались с Упивающимися, он был такой… такой… энергичный. Ну, не знаю. Он лез во все наши авантюры, вынес меня на руках из Малфой-Мэнора…

 - А почему тебя нужно было выносить оттуда на руках?

 - Ногу немного подвернула.

 «Ну да, ногу. Как ты там вообще цела осталась? Бешеная Белла обычно свои игрушки живыми не выпускала.»

 - А потом?

 - А потом, когда все закончилось, и не надо было сражаться, а надо разбирать завалы, а в этом ведь нет никакого геройства… И ордена нам дали, а к ним же содержание идет. У Рона появились собственные деньги. Ты знаешь, он не работает в Хогвартсе. Джинни работает, а он – нет. И Джордж свой магазин снова открыл. Даже придумал какую-то новую смешную фишку и назвал ее именем Фреда. А Рон целыми днями пропадает в маггловских пабах.

 - Может, его надо просто встряхнуть. Помнится, они тебя на этот уикэнд к себе в «Нору» приглашали. Поезжай, развейся. Да и профессор твой от тебя отдохнет.

 «О, тишина, о, свобода! Езжай, девочка. И не вздумай возвращаться до понедельника! Лучше этот недоделанный Уизли, чем старый искалеченный зельевар со скверным характером и темным прошлым».

 - Так, все, готово. Сейчас остужу и отнесу Северусу.

 - Опять ты его по имени называешь.

 - Ну, нравится мне его имя! Оно как льдинка на языке катается: Се-ве-рус.

 «Вот, угораздило же… Не может это быть правдой. Потому, что не может быть никогда. Послушай свою маму, девочка. Я старый желчный упиванец, надо мной висит приговор. Не надо тебе даже близко ко мне подходить. И я тебя не люблю. Ты для меня так и останешься навсегда «невыносимой гриффиндорской всезнайкой».

  

**Глава 8. 20.06.1998**

 

По пути к Уизли Гермиона завезла статью, подписанную S. Pipistrellus (Слизеринский Нетопырь) в редакцию. Вот только спокойных выходных у Снейпа не получилось. Гермиона вернулась домой поздним вечером в субботу, почти ночью, с распухшей покрасневшей щекой, в разорванной блузке. Услышав испуганный крик Джейн, на лестницу выскочил Снейп с палочкой наизготовку.

 - Мам, все в порядке. Я не пострадала.

 - Что случилось? На тебя напали?

 - Нет, нет, не напали. Все хорошо. Я пойду, можно?

 Она поднялась по лестнице, но путь в ее комнату, которая была на втором этаже, как и комната Снейпа, ей преградил профессор. Черные глаза недобро щурятся, руки сложены на груди, палочка торчит у правого плеча, как взведенный пистолет.

 - Я, правда, не пострадала, профессор.

 Он, молча, сверля ее взглядом, указал палочкой на щеку.

 - Я не хочу об этом говорить. Это не стоит того, чтобы о нем даже помнить.

 Черная палочка поднялась на уровень лба девушки.

 - Ну, хорошо, сэр, я пущу вас в свою память. Переспорить вас невозможно, я знаю. Но только в этот вечер, ни шагу дальше.

 Снейп кивнул и подтолкнул ее к лестнице, предлагая провести сеанс легилименции в гостиной.

 - А почему не у вас в комнате?

 Он в воздухе написал огненными буквами.

_«Чтобы ваши родители видели, что я над Вами не издеваюсь»_

 - Надо же, какие мы трепетные…

 Сильные пальцы вцепились Гермионе в плечо и довольно бесцеремонно швырнули ее на диван. И тут же она провалилась в сегодняшний вечер в Норе.

 ***

 - Герм, давай в клуб сходим! – двое из Злотого трио стояли на крыльце Норы и разглядывали пыльный двор с парочкой кур, которые все никак не хотели расстаться с чем-то жутко притягательным в самой середине вытоптанной площадки, и убраться в курятник.

 - Рон, во-первых, я не люблю, когда мое имя сокращают, а во-вторых, ну что ты нашел в этих маггловских клубах? Дым, грохот, запахи такие, что вот-вот вырвет, - Снейп наблюдал, как Рон Уизли нависает над невысокой девушкой с поджатыми губами и сведенными над переносицей бровями. На месте этого рыжего, любой другой парень уже бы понял, что девушка вот-вот взорвется, и сменил бы тему.

 - Ну, Гермиона, пошли развеемся. Сколько можно сидеть и болтать.

 - Это ты целыми днями сидишь и болтаешь. А я общаюсь больше с бессловесными больными, да мадам Помфри. Мне интересно и с Джинни побеседовать, и с Гарри.

 - Ну, Гееерм!

 - Так, Рональд Уизли! Ты меня за сегодняшний вечер уже достал своим нытьем! Если невтерпежь, иди в свой клуб один! А я возвращаюсь в дом! Там, между прочим, твоя мама замечательный пирог испекла.

 - Ну и оставайся с моей мамочкой, и с этим «Мальчиком-Который-Всем-Вставил», а меня уже тошнит от их рож! – глаза Рона вдруг взблескивают неприкрытой злобой.

 - Рональд!

 Сутулая спина Рона Уизли растворяется в сумерках по направлению к маггловской деревне. Гермиона всхлипывает и, резко развернувшись и задрав нос, возвращается в дом. Улыбки, щебетание Молли, вечно удивленные глаза Артура Уизли. Гарри и Джинни целуются на лестнице. Опять Артур, потом Перси с Джорджем, непривычно тихие и потерянные, Молли протягивает Гермионе стакан чая. Девушка ходит из комнаты в комнату, улыбается, что-то кому-то отвечает. Наконец, она запирается в их с Джинни комнате и падает ничком на кровать. Полежав немного, переворачивается на спину и тянет с прикроватной тумбочки книжку. На потрепанной обложке горбоносый мускулистый темноволосый красавец целует фигуристую женщину с длинными кудрями, которые красивыми прядями мечутся в порывах нарисованного ветра. Со стоном Гермиона отправляет книгу на место. Тут открывается дверь, в комнату заглядывает Джинни.

 - Гермиона, а где Рон?

 - Ушел.

 - Давно?

 - Да с час уже. Слушай, он всегда такой злой?

 - Обидел тебя? – Джинни присаживается на кровать рядом с Гермионой.

 - Да нет, только все ныл, а когда я осадила его, стал оскорблять почему-то вашу маму и Гарри.

 - Считает, что все вокруг получили счастья больше, чем он, - фыркнула младшая Уизли.

 - Как это? – Снейп стоит так близко, что может, кажется, положить руки на плечи беседующих девушек. И ему, кстати, тоже непонятна фраза красавицы с густыми медными волосами.

 - Ну, вот мы все трое работаем в Хогвартсе, папа в Министерстве, у них с Перси там дел невпроворот, - Джинни задумчиво почесала красиво изогнутую бровь, - даже Джордж не стал раскисать после смерти Фреда, а занялся делом. А Рон сначала изображал вселенскую скорбь по брату, потом просто начал всех доводить, что мы из-за смерти Фреда не сильно переживаем. Как будто он не видел, во что превратилась мама. Да и Джордж, если честно, еще не оправился.

 - Ну, может, он и правда так сильно переживает.

 - Да не переживает он! Просто это для него постоянный повод выпить! – губы младшей Уизли кривятся, не поймешь – то ли сейчас заплачет, то ли ругаться начнет.

 - Так, может, ему надо зелье дать, ну, которое от пьянства…

 - Ты же знаешь, что оно только тем помогает, кто действительно хочет бросить пить. А Ронни у нас самый умный, самый добрый и чувствующий. Это мы твари бессердечные, - в голосе младшей Уизли явно звучали слезы.

 - Знаешь, а давай мы его в Хогвартс заберем! Там пьянствовать некогда, да и опасно – того и гляди камень на голову свалится, - включается «всехспасательное» шило Гермионы.

 - Я уже пробовала. С неделю назад взяла с собой на дежурство. Поставили его на участок с Гарри и Диком. Ну, он до обеда проработал, а потом аппарировал домой.

 - Почему?

 - Да наплел что-то про то, что его не ценят, к его советам не прислушиваются. А какие он может дать советы? Гарри там уже два месяца вкалывает без выходных, да и Дик тоже только в воскресенье семью видит.

 - Так, а где он может быть сейчас?

 - Хочешь провести с ним воспитательную беседу? Поздно. Он, скорее всего, уже наклюкался.

 - Ну, хотя бы забрать его из того места надо, а то вдруг решит аппарировать. Он и в трезвом-то виде не всегда целым финишировал, а спьяну…

 - Ладно, пошли. Брат, все-таки. Только держись ко мне поближе, - Джинни виновато заглянула в лицо Гермионе и продолжила, - у меня нет лицензии на аппарацию, это меня Гарри научил, чтобы я могла быстро перемещаться между Норой и Хогвартсом. Пока рядом со мной волшебник с разрешением, Министерство не сможет меня отследить.

 Две девушки легко вскакивают с кровати и быстро выходят из дома. Они аппарируют с дороги, которая ведет к Норе, и появляются на тихой аккуратной сельской улочке в тени кустов. Быстро проходят к зданию, из которого доносятся звуки музыки, заходят в задымленное помещение, полное людей. Народу много, в основном мужчины. Официантки в белых блузках и черных шортах разносят большие кружки пива и закуски. Одновременно звучит быстрая ритмичная музыка из одного угла и надрывается телевизионный комментатор футбольного матча из другого. У барной стойки, неловко примостившись на высоком табурете, сидит высокий лохматый парень – Рон Уизли. Он размахивает руками. В одной – почти пустая пивная кружка, в другой – волшебная палочка. При этом Рон что-то пытается рассказывать своему соседу по стойке, но тот его не слушает. Снейп, вернее, его проекция в воспоминаниях Гермионы, движется впритык за девушками, спокойно проходя сквозь посетителей и официанток.

 - Мерлин, он же раскрывается перед магглами! – глаза Гермионы становятся совершенно круглыми.

 - Да ладно, здесь его все сумасшедшим считают.

 - А если ему придет в голову колдовать?

 - Значит, у меня одним братом будет меньше. В таком состоянии любое заклятье обернется против него, - младшая Уизли поджимает и так не особенно пухлые губы, ее лицо становится непривычно злым.

 - Джинни, как ты можешь такое говорить?

 - Знаешь, Гермиона, как я устала? Тря дня из каждых четырех я с утра терплю его похмелье, днем он исчезает, а в десять вечера я иду его искать по всем окрестным забегаловкам. Хорошо, что он почему-то в последнее время полюбил именно эту. Отсюда аппарировать легче – кусты рядом.

 - Так, все. Я забираю его.

 Гермиона решительным шагом двинулась к стойке, не замечая заинтересованных взглядов мужчин, направленных на новое лицо в это прокуренной дыре.

 - Рональд Уизли! Что это ты здесь делаешь?

 - О, смтри, чувак! Эт та самая деууушка, про кторую я тебе рассказвал. Она самая красивая, добрая и ууумная. И это моя деушка. Сечешь?

 Собеседник за стойкой никак не прореагировал на эту тираду Рона, зато бармен бросил на нее неодобрительный взгляд.

 - Спрячь немедленно палочку, недоумок, и пошли отсюда! – шипит девушка, хватая пьяного дружка за плечо.

 - Не, ну, Герм, ну ты че! А хочешь выпить настоящего мгловскго пива? Эй, братан! Пива моей даме!

 - Не надо пива, пошли. Так, обопрись об меня, - Гермиона уверенно перекинула руку Рона через свое плечо и поволокла его к выходу. Кружку из его руки мимоходом забрала официантка, даже не посмотрев в лицо ни Рону, ни Гермионе.

 Когда они, с Джинни и профессором, вывалились из дверей забегаловки, даже Снейп ощутил свежесть вечернего воздуха, хотя не мог этого почувствовать в принципе – в воспоминаниях присутствуют только почти черно-белое изображение и чуть приглушенный звук.

 Джинни подхватила брата под второе плечо, и они, дойдя до кустов, быстро аппарировали на дорогу перед Норой.

 - Джинни, иди домой, а нам с Рональдом надо поговорить.

 Девушка молча кивнула и пошла в дом, а Гермиона подтащила свою ношу к какому-то сараю и прислонила к стене.

 - Что с тобой, Рон? Я тебя не узнаю.

 - Это я тебя не узнаю, - голос парня вдруг стал звучать более трезво, видимо, встряска организма, которая происходит при аппарации, частично нейтрализовала хмель. – С тех пор, как ты стащила из Визжащей хижины этого сальноволосого гада, ты только о нем и можешь думать!

 - Рон, что ты несешь? Разве я хоть раз заговаривала с тобой о.. о… нем?

 - А говорить и не надо! Ты все время пропадаешь или дома, или в лазарете! На меня у тебя времени нет!

 - Я, между прочим, за ранеными ухаживаю, – темные глаза юной ведьмы недобро сверкнули, - и в Хогвартсе, и дома! А ты, если бы стал работать на разборке завалов, мог бы видеться со мной хотя бы раз в четыре дня! Гарри с Джинни так и делают!

 - А меня не устраивает, как «это» делают Гарри с моей сестрой! Я хочу делать «это» с тобой каждый день! Тогда, когда мне удобно! – рыжий наклонился к собеседнице и дышал пивными парами прямо ей в лицо.

 - Рон, ты о чем?! – девушка непроизвольно поморщилась.

 - Об этом! – высокий широкоплечий парень ловко повернулся, и теперь Гермиона оказалась прижатой к стене спиной, а его рот впился ей в губы. Одной рукой Рон держал ее за подбородок, а второй пытался расстегнуть джинсы, но девушка обеими руками отбрасывала его ладонь от застежки. Снейп почувствовал смесь стыда, гнева и бессилия. Если бы он мог – Уизли сейчас корчился бы от «круцио», и плевать на конспирацию!

 Наконец, Рон отлепился от губ девушки, и раздался звонкий звук пощечины.

 - Слюнявый подонок! – Гермиона трясла рукой, а парень держался за щеку, и в глазах его разгорался гнев.

 - Ах, так! Этому слизеринскому упырю, значит, можно трахать тебя во все дыры, а я, выходит, недостаточно хорош для нашей гриффиндорской королевы!

 - Ты с ума сошел? О чем ты говоришь?!

 - Шлюха! – еще один звук пощечины, голова девушки ударяется об стену, а парень, не теряя времени, одним движением рвет на ней блузку.

 - Ах ты, мерзкий щенок! – Рон отлетает в сторону и оседает на землю, ударившись о дверь курятника. Джордж, Гарри и Джинни подбегают к Гермионе, которая в прострации сползает на землю по стенке сарая.

 - Тихо, тихо, подружка, не плачь. У Рона совсем крыша съехала. Он тебя не только к Драко ревнует, но и к Гарри, - Джинни гладила по голове плачущую Гермиону, одновременно пытаясь читать заживляющее заклинание для ее щеки.

 Гарри помогает Гермионе встать, и они вместе с Джинни идут к дому вслед за Джорджем, который левитирует потерявшего сознание Рона.

 - Гарри, мне надо с тобой поговорить.

 - Джинни, я сейчас.

 Девушка оборачивается, машет им рукой и скрывается следом за братьями.

 - Гарри, Рон в открытую рассказывает магглам о волшебном мире.

 - Прости, Гермиона, я не могу доносить на своего друга в Министерство. Пусть это сделает кто-нибудь другой, - Гарри внимательно всматривается в лицо Гермионы, поднимает палочку, чтобы, в свою очередь, попытаться убрать след пощечины, но девушка нетерпеливо отмахивается.

 - Есть кое-что похуже. Он почти напрямую говорит о том, что… ну, ты знаешь, о Визжащей хижине. И о том, что было после. Вернее, чего не было, он это все придумал…

 - Стоп, стоп, стоп. Я все понял. Да, это действительно хуже.

 - Гарри, может, я сгущаю краски, но… - голос Гермионы прервался.

 - Что?

 - Надо взять с него Нерушимый обет о том, что он ни словом, ни делом, ни намеком не выдаст никому тайну о том, что…

 - Что он не умер?

 - Да, и где он находится, - облегченный вздох. Наконец-то, она это сказала.

 - Хорошо. Только надо дождаться, пока Рон протрезвеет. Пойдем в дом?

 - Нет… Я не могу. Мне стыдно.

 - Гермиона, да ты что? Это ему должно быть стыдно! – Гарри улыбнулся и, приобняв ее за плечи, потянул к крыльцу.

 - Нет, Гарри, не могу! – в голосе девушки столь явственно зазвучали слезы, что Поттер тут же отпустил ее.

 - Но тогда как мы возьмем с него обет? Я не столь силен, чтобы провести его в одиночку, да еще если Рон будет упираться.

 - Придется тебе посвятить во все Джинни. Надеюсь, вдвоем справитесь, - в глазах Гермионы плескалась мрачная решимость.

 - Фух, хорошо, что ты это сказала. Джинни уже знает. Она прикрывает нас, если Рон вдруг начинает орать про тебя и «этого скользкого гада». Переводит стрелки на Драко.

 - Так это не первый раз?

 - Нет. Но, надеюсь, в последний.

 - Ладно, Гарри, я домой. Принеси за меня извинения мистеру и миссис Уизли.

 - Удачи тебе. Пока!

 Гермиона пошла за калитку, а Поттер поднялся на крыльцо и провожал ее взглядом, пока она не дезаппарировала.

 ***

 Снейп не стал нарушать слово и тут же вышел из воспоминаний девушки. Он молча подошел к ней, наклонил ее голову и стал пальцами проверять затылок – там, где голова ударилась о стену сарая.

 - Да нет там ничего, разве что небольшая шишка. Спасибо, сэр, что не стали шарить в моей голове больше нужного. И… простите.

 Бровь профессора изобразила вопрос «За что?», а Гермиона пояснила:

 - За Рона, за его фантазии.

 Выражение лица Снейпа сразу стало таким, будто он раскусил лимон.

 - Узнаю любимого профессора, - в глазах девушки уже прыгали веселые чертики, поэтому Снейп счел за лучшее кивнуть мистеру и миссис Грейнджер, которые с испугом смотрели на разыгравшуюся перед ними сцену, и поднялся в свою комнату.

 И уже там, накинув полог тишины, дал себе волю. По комнате летали стаканы, стулья, настольная лампа. Несчастный резиновый мячик разбил люстру, стекла в шкафах и вылетел в окно, попутно высадив стекло.

 «Да как он посмел, этот недоносок, это рыжее ничтожество, дебил, моральный урод!...» (На пятнадцать минут меня не хватит – дальше придумайте сами. Автор).

 Когда профессор, наконец, выдохся, и заклинаниями привел все вещи в первоначальное состояние, ему вдруг нестерпимо захотелось узнать, что из того, что он видел своими глазами, Гермиона рассказала своей матери. Что ж, сняли полог тишины, приоткрыли дверь – где там наши девочки? В гостиной. И телевизор выключен, слава Мерлину.

 - Ну, ладно, плюнь ты на этого Рона. Недостоин он твоих слез.

 - Мам, но он был такой хороший, добрый, заботливый…

 - Знаешь, девочка, жизнь такая сложная штука, что в ней никогда нет однозначных ответов на вопросы. С одной стороны, Рону сейчас нужен кто-то, кто вытащит его из этого состояния. Я помню, он был неплохим мальчиком, и не думаю, что за столь короткое время мог так сильно измениться. С другой стороны, той, кто будет его вытаскивать из этого, нужно приложить все свои душевные и физические силы. Посвятить ему все свое время. И я бы не хотела, чтобы этим кем-то стала ты.

 - Мам, но если ему можно помочь…

 «Мантикоры бы побрали этих гриффиндорцев с их манией всех спасать!»

 - Чтобы действительно помочь, так, чтобы потом не попрекать беднягу потерянным временем и нервами, надо очень сильно любить. А ты так любишь Рона?

 - Ну, я не знаю... Он мой друг.

 - Твое сердце не замирает, когда ты глядишь на него, тебе не хочется часами перебирать его волосы…

 - Мама, опять ты…

 - Да, опять. Я не хочу, чтобы ты, сбегая от любви, попала в кабалу. Лучше безнадежно любить достойного человека, чем всю жизнь вытаскивать из запоя того, кто тебе не так уж и дорог. Ты просто не сможешь так жить.

 - Но я не могу просто отвернуться от Рона! Он мой друг!

 - Вот и веди себя с ним, как с другом. Не подпускай его слишком близко. Не оставайся с ним наедине.

 - Мам, это не дружба уже получается, а военное положение какое-то.

 - Если твой друг заболеет гриппом, ты же не полезешь к нему целоваться?

 - Нет, я ему зелье принесу, и он уже завтра будет здоров! – звонкий смех серебром рассыпался по полутемной гостиной.

 - Ну, вот и славно. Не грусти. Встретишь и ты своего принца на белом коне.

 - Кого?!!

 - Это выражение такое расхожее, а ты не знала? Что ты смеешься?

 - Принц… Принц… Мама, Принц уже есть! Там, наверху! – от хохота девушка уже задыхалась.

 - Девочка моя, для принца он староват, да и…

 - Ты не поняла! Фамилия матери профессора – Принц! Он – Принц! Только не на коне! На метле!

 «Спасибо Вам, мисс Грейнджер, вы как всегда, удивительно добры. А уж насколько тактичны… Соплохвосты обзавидуются».

 Профессор обиделся, разорвал контакт и отправился в ванную.

  

**Глава 9. 22.06.1998 – 18.08.1998**

 

Статья С.Нетопыря вышла в ближайшем номере «Вестника колдомедицины». Гонорар забирала тоже Гермиона, при этом ей пришлось очень долго отбиваться от настойчивых вопросов, не она ли это написала, и если не она, то нет ли у автора еще каких-нибудь перспективных разработок. А они были. Снейп теперь был занят целыми днями, одновременно сочиняя статью в тот же вестник, монографию о свойствах и применении вытяжки из вилочковой железы карельской навьи, и ставя на маггловской кухне необыкновенно «ароматные» опыты. К счастью, вытяжка в доме Грейнджер была в порядке.

 В середине июля начался суд над Нарциссой Малфой. И тут всплыло имя преподавательницы маггловедения Черити Барбедж. Нарцисса и Драко Малфои утверждали, что ее убил лично Волдеморт палочкой Люциуса Малфоя, а вот остальные свидетели из Упивающихся Смертью, почему-то, все, как один, называли убийцей Северуса Снейпа. Старший Малфой отмалчивался в Азкабане, требуя взамен на свои показания каких-то послаблений в режиме содержания. И осудили бы Снейпа заочно за это убийство, если бы свидетели так не путались в деталях. То он убил «авадой», то замучил «круциатусом», а то своей фирменной «сектусемпрой». Веритасерум для оправдания мертвого предателя использовать никто даже не подумал. Убил, так убил.

 Только Гарри Поттер не сдавался. Он бомбардировал бедного министра магии совами, передавал послания через авроров, которые посменно работали на реставрации Хогвартса в свободное от дежурств время. Показал воспоминания Снейпа МакГонагалл, Флитвику и Хагриду, и они тоже теперь всячески досаждали Шеклболту. В конце концов, было принято решение выделить дело Снейпа в отдельное производство и проводить расследование по нему параллельно с остальными. Воспоминания Упивающихся об убийстве Черити Барбедж были собраны в думосброс, но и там все было так же зыбко. Воспоминания прерывались какими-то дымками, слова были неразборчивы. Только белые нити, взятые от Малфоев, были лишены этих недостатков, но в момент убийства Драко смотрел в стол, и не мог видеть, кто ее убил.

 Гарри с Джинни теперь часто наведывались к Гермионе. Снейп отсиживался наверху, стуча клавишами, а ребята стеснялись ему мешать. После одного из таких посещений Гермиона поделилась своей досадой на Люциуса Малфоя. Ведь он точно должен был видеть, как Волдеморт его палочкой убивал человека. Почему же он молчит?

_«Люциус – игрок. После нападения на Министерство два года назад, он не участвовал ни в одной акции В-а. Аврорам ему нечего предъявить, вот он и начал с ними играть»_

 - Вот скотина! Ему игры, а тут судьба человека решается! – глаза девушки сверкали негодованием.

_«Не ругайтесь, м-с Г. А играть судьбами для Малфоев не впервой. Единственный способ добиться от него сотрудничества – навязать встречную игру»_

 - Это как?

_«Вначале как он просит – дать ему какое-нибудь незначительное послабление в режиме содержания. А потом манить и дразнить его все новыми поблажками. Только придется очень точно рассчитывать, чтобы не дать сразу слишком много, но и не отпугнуть его категорическим отказом. Для него не столько важен результат, сколько процесс выстраивания комбинаций, торговли, уступок и побед»_

 - Интересно, может ли кто-то в Аврорате сыграть по этим правилам? – задумалась Гермиона.

_«Ну, судя по тому, что в этой организации 60% гриффиндорцев и 40% хаффлпафцев – нет»_ , - Снейп ухмыльнулся краешком рта.

 - Опять, сэр, вы на наш факультет бочку катите…

_«Фи, что за выражения! Просто, игра – стиль жизни Слизерина. Там, где Гриффиндор изображает танк и прет напролом, ломая на пути заборы и дома, Слизерин проводит элегантную комбинацию, получая и власть, и деньги, и неповрежденные ценности»_

 И все же такой человек нашелся. Гарри предложил начать игру с Люциусом Малфоем Кингсли Шеклболту, а тот загорелся идеей поиграть сам. В результате Малфой стал получать «Ежедневный Пророк», а со Снейпа сняли обвинения в убийстве Черити Барбедж. И, кстати, Нарциссу тоже полностью оправдали. А так, как Малфой-Мэнор по-прежнему принадлежал Министерству, то и она поселилась в Хогвартсе. Теперь там уже не осталось тяжелых больных, но все равно на строительстве постоянно кто-нибудь получал травму, так что всех учениц распустили догуливать остаток каникул, а единственной медсестрой и помощницей мадам Помфри стала Нарцисса Малфой. Судя по тому, что никто не жаловался, со своими обязанностями надменная леди справлялась. А вы говорите, что аристократы ни на что не годны…

 Единственный неприятный результат этого суда – доверие к воспоминаниям, помещенным в думосброс, было подорвано. Раз есть возможность фальсифицировать воспоминания, то как они могут выступать доказательствами на суде? Гарри пытался объяснить разницу между действительными и фальшивыми воспоминаниями, но к его мнению не прислушивались – ему ведь было только семнадцать, и он даже еще не кончил школу. Почему-то судьбу волшебного мира можно было ему доверить, а вот оправдание одного человека – нет.

 Гарри злился, Гермиона огорчалась, и только Снейп относился ко всему философски. Гонорара за статью хватило на новые ингредиенты, время и место для проведения опытов были, рука уже начинала действовать, правда, по-прежнему ныла по вечерам. От части гонорара, как компенсации за неудобства, Гермиона и ее родители отказались наотрез, что тоже не добавляло счастья бывшему профессору, а ныне покойному герою/предателю – нужное подчеркнуть.

 Гермиона в первый же выходной закупила все учебники, хотя до школы оставалось больше месяца. Естественно, ведь у нее теперь было свободное время и почти свободная «ходячая энциклопедия» в соседней комнате. Постепенно она стала «правой рукой» профессора. Он мог скинуть на нее проведение контрольных опытов – скучно же самому двадцать раз подряд варить одно и то же зелье. Она рылась для него в литературе, пропадая целыми днями в Хогвартсе.

 А еще был танец рук над клавиатурой или разделочной доской. Были быстрые взгляды, исподлобья, искоса, сквозь завесу волос – прямых черных или волнистых каштановых. Вопросы – ответы с тонким подтекстом, на грани фола. Улыбки, чуть трогающие уголки губ или скачущие озорными чертиками в глазах. Все так зыбко, неопределенно. То ли есть, а то ли приснилось душной летней ночью. Снейп сам не заметил, когда оказался втянут в эту игру. Нет, нет, это не могло быть любовью. Даже привязанностью быть не могло. Ведь он все время молчал. Отвечал на ее вопросы на экране или листке блокнота. Просто, в письменном виде выражать свое неудовольствие долго и непродуктивно. А, может, его оставалось все меньше, неудовольствия этого? Девчонка оказалась не так уж глупа, по крайней мере, пока не запорола ни одного эксперимента, да и задания его по подбору литературы выполняла четко и правильно. И вопросы задает… интересные. Наверное, это потому, что изначально мисс Грейнджер все же маггла, ее удивляет то, что для ребенка, выросшего в волшебной семье, естественно и привычно. С ней действительно забавно – ему надо лишь подтолкнуть, а дальше остается наблюдать, как она приходит к правильному ответу. И эти пути иногда бывали неожиданными и… полезными для него?

 А то, что его взгляд все чаще останавливался на ее быстрых маленьких ловких ручках, или замирал, следя за игрой света в облаке волос – это ничего не значит. На чем еще останавливать взгляд, если вся обстановка изучена до оскомины. Вот только эти глаза, горячие, как расплавленный янтарь… от ее взгляда немеет даже здоровая рука, начинают дрожать колени. Не смотреть ей в глаза – он пытался, но это очень трудно, когда проводишь рядом так много времени. Да еще сны. На тридцать девятом году жизни как-то отвыкаешь просыпаться от неистового желания. А если вспомнить содержание сна… Нет, это уже граничит с педофилией. Но ей же скоро девятнадцать? Лили в этом возрасте вышла замуж за своего Поттера. Нет, нет – ванная, холодный душ. Он не такой. Это все глупости, это пройдет.

 Зелья по часам и прогулки – кое-что оставалось неизменным. Сам очень дисциплинированный, Снейп почему-то не понимал необходимости свежего воздуха. Но с Гермионой на эту тему шутки были плохи. Наорать на нее он не мог – голосовые связки, в отличие от нервов, восстанавливаться что-то не собирались. А пока пишешь ответ, вредная девчонка не стеснялась шарахнуть «петрификусом тоталусом» и отлевитировать неподвижное тело в микроскопический садик, примыкавший к дому. Когда это случилось в первый раз, у них произошла почти настоящая магическая дуэль. Благо, палочки у обоих под рукой. Вот только он побоялся использовать сколько-нибудь травматические заклинания, а бывшая правильная до изжоги гриффиндорская староста размазала его по стене дома «ступефаем». И он пропустил его! Не успел отразить. Изумление профессора было так велико, что он позволил увлечь себя вдоль улицы. Постепенно прогулки по маггловскому Лондону становились все длиннее, территория, которую они вдвоем изучали, все обширнее.

 Гермиона показывала Снейпу «свой» Лондон – не Диагон-аллею или Лютный переулок, а шумные улицы, залитые светом реклам, маленькие уютные кафе, речные трамваи, набережные и мосты. Они садились в такси, Гермиона называла адрес, каждый раз разный, и их встречали мокрые блестящие мостовые, прохладные темные парки или пустынные площади, где днем не протолкнуться от туристов, а на изломе вечера и августовской звездной ночи людей было так мало, что они напоминали призраков, бесшумно скользящих через пятна тени и света.

 Ему не надо было маскироваться – маггловские водолазки, кожаные куртки и узкие джинсы настолько сильно отличались от его вечных длиннополых сюртуков, застегнутых на все пуговицы, что если кто и оглядывался на них, так это только одинокие женщины, окидывая его сзади оценивающе-одобрительным взглядом. Да и гуляли они только в начале ночи, когда добропорядочные волшебники сидят по домам. У Гермионы оказался еще один скрытый талант, никак ею, к сожалению, не проявляемый на уроках – она знала, когда надо заткнуться и помолчать. Девушка могла «забивать эфир» - это маггловское выражение как нельзя лучше к ней подходило – на протяжении довольно длительного времени, не требуя отклика на свои слова, а потом, вдруг, на очередном повороте внезапно замолкала, и Снейп в полной мере мог оценить открывшийся перед ним вид. Похоже, вся эта болтовня служила лишь для того, чтобы он мог абстрагироваться от своей работы, «отключить мозги» - не слишком ли много маггловского жаргона появилось в его речи, даже мысленной? – и дать своей голове полноценный отдых.

 Все еще больше запуталось, когда однажды эта непоседа притащила своего бывшего учителя в маггловское развлекательное заведение «кинотеатр». Ну и что, скажите на милость, может быть интересного магу в этих движущихся картинках, которые им будут демонстрировать на белом плоском экране, если любой сколько-нибудь грамотный мастер иллюзий может создать объемную движущуюся композицию, да еще снабдить ее не только звуком, но и осязательными и обонятельными компонентами. По желанию мага, и зрители могут принять участие. А здесь что – сидеть и пялиться на экран?

\- Нет, конечно. Я не для того покупала билеты в последний ряд.

_«А что мы здесь будем делать?»_

 - Подождите, профессор, пока начнется фильм, и все узнаете.

Как только в зале погас свет, и на экране появились какие-то картинки, а из динамиков раздалась чересчур громкая музыка, маленькая сильная ладошка развернула голову Снейпа и заставила его чуть наклониться. Неумелые мягкие губы прикоснулись к его губам, а обе прохладные ручки уже запутались в его волосах. Свежий запах зеленых яблок окутал ароматом невесть откуда взявшейся в конце лета весны.

 - Ну, что же Вы? Вам неприятно?

 «Отшатнуться? Обидится. Надо же, целоваться совсем не умеет. И чем, интересно, с ней Уизли занимался, прежде, чем в блузку полезть? Ну, подожди, не торопись. Не так.»

 Твердые губы сначала осторожно, а потом все настойчивее впивались в нежный рот девушки, язык мужчины проложил себе дорогу между разомкнувшихся зубов и затанцевал, заиграл внутри. Мигающий свет, слишком громкий звук не давали прийти в себя, не пускали в разум обычные мысли об учителе и ученице. Их сейчас не было здесь – профессора и студентки. Были горячие руки, обнимавшие гибкую спину через тонкую ткань летнего платья, сладкая тяжесть ее тела на его коленях, неизвестно как и когда вспорхнувшего туда, бугорок соска, касающийся его груди через так много слоев ненужной материи. Ее руки, ее губы, ласкающие, целующие его губы, лоб, глаза, шею. Жилка, бьющаяся у него под губами, ключица, такая тонкая, что кажется, надави он посильнее – сломается. Его рука, неизвестно как оказавшаяся под подолом платья и нашедшая там невыносимо гладкую девичью кожу и жесткое кружево трусиков.

 «Стоп! Что?! Что я делаю? Нет, это немыслимо, невозможно! Она ведь почти ребенок!»

 Рука нехотя и медленно выползла из-под платья, несмотря на то, что маленькая ладошка пыталась ей в этом помешать.

 «Не надо. Не будем заходить слишком далеко. Черт возьми, раз уж я все равно это делаю, так хоть пусть все будет не так непоправимо. Есть много ласк, которым я могу научить тебя, моя прилежная ученица».

 И урок продолжился.

 Они аппарировали прямо из кинотеатра – там как раз что-то взрывалось на экране. Финишировав на заднем дворе, Снейп нежно отвел от себя тонкие обнимающие руки и покачал головой.

 - Но почему?! Почему? Это ни к чему вас не обязывает!

_«Именно обязывает. Не надо ко мне привыкать. Я – предатель, убийца»_

 - Неправда! Мы же с вами знаем, что это неправда!

_«Но этого не знают Аврорат и Министерство. Стоит мне высунуть нос, и я – покойник. Вы не можете связать со мной свою жизнь»_

 - Вас оправдают, рано или поздно. Гарри не остановится, Вы же его знаете. А я… я люблю вас. Вот.

 «И как ей такая блажь в голову пришла? Влюбиться в мерзкого слизеринского упыря… а может… точно, Поттер!»

 Перед мысленным взором Снейпа встал затянутый паутиной потолок Визжащей хижины. Он лежал на грязном полу, захлебываясь собственной кровью и понимал, что не выполнил последнее поручение Дамблдора – не подготовил сына Лили к тому, что ему придется умереть. И уже ничего нельзя сделать. И вдруг догадка пронзает пылающий болью мозг. Щенок уже три года путешествует по чужим воспоминаниям. Так, может, пригласить его в свои?

 Снейп напрягается в неимоверном усилии, палочку не поднять, но неистовое желание срабатывает, и воспоминания начинают неконтролируемо изливаться из всех отверстий черепа. Не то, не то… При чем здесь детство, глупые обиды юности… Конечно, в этих воспоминаниях присутствует она, Лили, та, что спасала его все эти жуткие дни. Поэтому эти мысли и оказались на поверхности. Дамблдор, Дамблдор. Ага, сработало! Но где же оно, то самое? Проклятая окклюменция. Боялся, что чокнутый маньяк узнает о своей нехилой связи с Поттером и откажется убивать мальчишку, вот и загнал воспоминание глубоко в мозг, так, что теперь и не вытащишь. Должна быть зацепка, слово. Дамблдор, Риддл, Поттер… Не то. Альбус, как же ты не подумал, что я могу умереть, не успев приготовить на заклание твоего агнца. Вот оно! Кодовое слово «Агнец» потащило за собой фразу «Так, значит, мальчишка должен умереть…», и воспоминание выскользнуло из глубин мозга, принеся с собой облегчение и холод, начинающий сковывать тело.

 О, какая встреча! Впервые в жизни Поттер оказался на месте вовремя. Что же ты смотришь, недоумок, как баран на новые ворота. Ты же знаешь, что с этим делать. Нет, приходится сказать вслух, захлебываясь собственной кровью «Собери». Последние силы отняла борьба с немеющей гортанью. А надо бы еще проследить, поняло ли это ничтожество, что от него надо. Где взять сил на проникновение в мозг этого инфантильного истерика?

 «Посмотри на меня…»

 И тут глаза Лили позвали его туда, где уже не было ни боли, ни долга, ничего. И он не мог не последовать за ней.

 Воспоминание о его последних минутах промелькнули быстрее, чем это, к счастью, происходило в реальности. Зато теперь ясно, с чего у девчонки вдруг такая блажь.

 «Да, Поттер, наверняка, в своем гриффинорском понимании «благородства», растряс мое «грязное белье» на весь свет. Ну уж нет! Насладиться моим унижением я никому не позволю! Проклятая немота!»

_«Вы придумали себе романтического героя, насмотревшись моих воспоминаний, которые, Поттер, не сомневаюсь, уже сделал достоянием широкой общественности. Но я изменился. Теперь романтические бредни меня не интересуют»_

 - Я не знаю, профессор, что вы подразумеваете под «романтическими бреднями». Да, Гарри показал нам с Роном ваши воспоминания, - Гермиона выставила вперед ладонь, не давая прервать ее. – Уверяю вас, сэр, в том, что директор заставил вас поклясться, что вы убьете его, не было ничего романтического. Как и в том, что на самом деле он, по вашему меткому выражению, выращивал Гарри, как свинью на убой. Большую часть ваших воспоминаний Гарри сразу же убрал из думосброса, поместил их в отдельные пробирки и спрятал. Он сказал, что они слишком личные и вы бы не хотели, чтобы их кто-нибудь видел. Эти пробирки здесь, в моей комнате. Только у меня нет думосброса, и я не могу их посмотреть. Если хотите, я могу отдать их вам. Делайте, что хотите, можете уничтожить. Это ваше право, - девушка вздохнула и, глядя в сторону, потухшим голосом продолжила: - Гарри только сказал, что вы очень любили его мать, Лили Эванс. И это вся романтика, которая мне о Вас известна.

 «Неужели, правда, не показал? Или девчонка пытается пощадить мою гордость? С чего бы? Насколько мне было известно, такие свойства, как тактичность и уважение к чужим тайнам в Гриффиндоре никогда не приветствовались. Эти, так называемые «львы», всегда старались напасть первыми, и ударить побольнее. Эту истину они в меня вбили с детства и накрепко. Вот пусть и получают, что заслужили».

_«Что ж, я до сих пор ее люблю. Только ее одну»_

 - А я? Неужели я вам совсем не нравлюсь?

_«Вы хорошая девушка, м-с Г. Но я вас не люблю»_

 - Нет?...

_«Нет»_

 «Только не сорваться, не кинуться целовать эти глаза, полные слез, дрожащие губы. Нет. Нет.»

 Гермиона повернулась и медленно пошла к двери в дом. Плечи ее чуть заметно вздрагивали.

 «Дурак, старый дурак! Стучи теперь лбом об стену! Больше тебе ничего не остается! Тебя поманили надеждой на счастье – обязательно надо было эту надежду убивать? Может, все действительно не так безнадежно, как ты себе напридумывал? Может, она отличается от тех, кого ты привых считать «львами»? Нет, даже, если так, есть еще целая жизнь между нами. Хотя… В конце концов, двадцать лет разницы для магов – пустяки… Нет, все правильно. Зачем ей жить с мужчиной, вынужденным всю жизнь прятаться. У нее впереди большое будущее. И для тебя, Принц на метле, в нем места нет. Но, Мерлин, как же больно!»

 Косолапус занял свое привычное место на постели Снейпа между его шеей и правым плечом – он каждую ночь ложился так, дожидался, пока пульсирующее тепло боли в шее большого человека утихнет, а потом уходил по своим делам. Сегодня ему не суждено было быть ни подушкой, ни болеутоляющим. Этот странный черный человек, с которым так нянчилась его хозяйка, не полежал спокойно и пяти минут кряду – вертелся всю ночь, стонал и метался. Где гнездилась его боль, кот так и не понял, поэтому вскоре махнул на него левой задней лапой и ушел в спальню хозяйки, нервно дергая хвостом. Странно, но хозяйка вела себя точно так же, только еще и вымочила всю подушку соленой водой из глаз. Под утро совершенно измученный Косолапус окончательно уверился, что в этом доме ему покоя не видать, так что покинул второй этаж и самым наглым образом развалился поперек дивана в гостиной. Сами виноваты – не дали коту поспать, пусть теперь его шерсть по всей квартире собирают.

 А наутро все было по-прежнему: зелье, завтрак вчетвером, список литературы – и девушка исчезает с заднего двора, чтобы появиться дома лишь вечером. Родители Гермионы ушли на работу, Снейп один в пустом доме. Что ж, за работу. Клавиатура, выписки из книг, листки бумаги, свитки пергамента. Не думать, забыть, не время и не место. И боль. Не в руке, в душе. Да, надо признать, бегать от себя смысла нет: влюбился, как мальчишка. И теперь не зеленые глаза застят свет, а медово-карие, пронизанные летним солнцем. К черту – прочь! Нет больше Северуса Снейпа. Есть С.Нетопырь, которому очень нужны деньги, а поэтому – работать и работать. И не думать о постороннем. Так не больно. Кажется…

  

**Глава 10. 19.08.1998 – 26.08.1998**

 

В Хогвартсе, в библиотеке, уже полностью восстановленной, но безлюдной, обложившись книгами, застыла за столиком у окна хрупкая девушка с копной непослушных волос.

 «Я Вас не люблю», - болезненно стучит в виске. Из окна на раскрытый пергамент падает черный свет. Буквы светятся зеленым ядом.

 «Я Вас не люблю»

 Саднят кончики пальцев, которые помнят шелк его волос и жар кожи под водолазкой. Горят ладони, которые помнят нежность его губ и маленькие иголочки щетины, пробивающейся на щеках.

 «Я Вас не люблю»

 Воспаленные губы искусаны в кровь, а глаза сухи, как пустыня Сахара. И это хорошо.

 - Привет, Гермиона, - высокий модулированный голос так же тянет гласные, но уже не кажется настолько противным.

 - Привет, Драко. Как рука?

 - Спасибо, зажила уже. Я поговорить с тобой хотел.

 Левая бровь Гермионы вздергивается вверх в смутно знакомой гримасе, и высокий худой блондин чуть ухмыляется уголком рта.

 - Бери стул, садись. О чем ты хотел поговорить?

 - Не о чем, а о ком. О вашем бывшем декане, а ныне директоре Хогвартса, - Драко поставил стул задом наперед и оседлал его, положив локти на спинку.

 - О профессоре МакГонагалл?

 - Да. Она в последнее время очень плохо выглядит.

 - Драко, и ты это заметил? Я не знаю, в чем дело, она не говорит ни мадам Помфри, ни твоей маме… Прости, миссис Малфой, - Гермиона смутилась, назвав знатную леди так фамильярно.

 - Ладно тебе, не пытайся манерничать, все равно не получится. Я знаю, что с ней.

 - Да, и что?

 - Угрызения совести.

 - ЧТО?!!! – от удивления у Гермионы выпал из руки обломок пера, который она уже с час вертела в пальцах.

 - Не вскидывайся так! Я знаю, что говорю. Я сам через такое прошел в прошлом году.

 - Но с чего?

 - Она узнала, что Снейп невиновен. Думает, что если бы знала об этом раньше, когда он был жив, могла бы его спасти.

 - Глупости. Ей не в чем себя упрекнуть, - девушка свела темные брови к переносице.

 - По-моему, уже пора сказать ей, что он жив, - взгляд серебристых глаз холоден и спокоен.

 - Как?.. Откуда?.. Почему ты решил, что он жив? – рука Гермионы под столом потянулась к палочке.

 - Стоп! Не надо меня «обливиэйтить»!– Парень выставил перед собой две узкие ладони с длинными тонкими пальцами. - Я сейчас все расскажу!

 - Драко Малфой! Все это лишь твои выдумки, ничем не…

 - Не кипятись. Это действительно всего лишь мои умозаключения, но я хочу тебе о них рассказать. А ты уж решишь, что с ними делать. Во-первых, тела так и не нашли.

 - Ну, Визжащая хижина же сгорела, что там было искать? – опять знакомое движение брови. Определенно, эта девушка слишком много времени проводит с… тем, кого не будем пока называть.

 - Да? А какой температуры должно быть пламя, чтобы без следа сжечь не только тело человека, но и кости? На одном старом дереве такого жара никогда не получить, - серебристо-серые глаза напряженно смотрели в светло-карие, ловя малейшее изменение их выражения.

 «Черт, надо было труп какого-нибудь упиванца в хижину подкинуть, прежде, чем ее поджигать», - досадливо подумала Гермиона, что не укрылось от внимания слизеринца, и он мысленно удовлетворенно хмыкнул. Внешне же его лицо не изменилось ни в одной черточке.

 - Во-вторых, бесследно пропала библиотека и зелья из его личных апартаментов.

 - Может, Слагхорн прихватил… - она пожала плечами.

 - Нет, он, наоборот, очень сильно расстраивался, что не успел забрать его библиотеку. Там, говорит, было много раритетов, а ты же знаешь, как эта сорока все тащит в свою нору.

 - Тогда уж гнездо. Ладно, сдаюсь. Вообще-то, это я все сперла, - пропадать – так с музыкой. Если потребуют вернуть – будет просто тянуть время, решила Гермиона.

 - Я так и подумал. Третье: откуда-то всплыло новое зелье, и ты говоришь, что разобрала бумаги Снейпа. Я прекрасно помню его почерк, особенно в дневниковых записях – сто раз помогал ему в работе. Ты не могла так быстро разобраться в его писанине – там все чуть ли не зашифровано.

 - А, может, я умная. Тебе это в голову не приходило?

 - Никогда об этом не забывал. Особенно после того, как ты чуть не сломала мне нос, обставив все так, что я не мог тебе отомстить, - широкая ухмылка никак не сочеталась с произнесенными словами, но, похоже, парень уже не злился на нее.

 - Прости, но ты был невыносим, - Гермиона поморщилась.

 - Проехали. Так. Четвертое: вот эта книга, - и Драко указал на толстенный фолиант, лежащий сверху в пачке книг на столе Гермионы, - «Особенности физиологии волшебных существ Восточно-Европейской равнины». У тебя ведь нет «Ухода за магическими существами»?

 - Полагаю, что у профессора Снейпа, жив он или мертв, этого предмета тоже нет, - решилась съязвить Гермиона.

 - Да, но он все магические существа рассматривает исключительно в качестве ингредиента для зелий. Так что эти выписки ты делаешь для него.

 Все магические существа, кроме одного, подумала девушка. Что уж так привлекло ее кота в угрюмом Мастере Зелий, она не поняла, но после того, как тот довольно резко потребовал, чтобы она вымыла своего любимца, Косолапус каждую ночь уходил спать в его комнату. И приходил к ней, на свое законное место в ногах ее постели почти под утро. Мама потом объяснила ей, что кошек притягивает отрицательная энергия. Они любят ее впитывать, как люди любят греться на солнце после хмурых зимних дней. Поэтому и запускают в новый дом первым кошку или кота. Где он устроится спать – ни в коем случае нельзя ставить кровать. Похоже, ее кот впитывал боль ее профессора, облегчая его выздоровление. Гермиона мотнула головой, отгоняя посторонние мысли.

 - Драко, все твои рассуждения притянуты за уши…

 - И все же, передай ему, что я ужасно рад, что он жив. Правда. Я обязан ему больше, чем жизнью. И я буду молчать столько, сколько это будет необходимо ему и тебе, - с этими словами парень поднялся и, не оглядываясь, танцующей походкой, пошел к выходу из библиотеки.

 Девушка опустила голову, опять уткнувшись в книгу, но не видя ни одной буквы, выведенной на старом потемневшем пергаменте.

От двери чуть слышно прошелестело:

 - Он тебя обидел?

 - ?

 - Знаешь, никогда не верь словам слизеринца. Верь только делам, - и белая голова скрылась в дверном проеме.

 «Никогда не верь словам слизеринца…»

 - Я Вас не люблю, - летящий черный росчерк на бумажном листе, желтом в свете фонаря.

 «Верь только делам.»

 Горячая ладонь нежно скользит вверх от живота, еле касаясь большим пальцем напряженного соска, продолжает движение по спине, останавливается на шее, нежно поворачивает ее голову, чтобы ему было удобнее впиться губами в ее губы.

 «Ты будешь моим, Мастер Зелий. И ты будешь свободен. Ведьма я или желейный кролик? Надо намекнуть МакГонагалл, что я не смогу быть старостой в этом году. Мне необходимо наблюдать за раненым у себя дома. А она пусть сама догадывается, кто этот раненый. По-моему, кандидатур не так уж много.»

 В тот же день Гарри сообщил, что суд, наконец, решил рассмотреть воспоминания Снейпа, и он отправил восемь пробирок из двадцати в специальную комиссию Визенгамота, которая будет рассматривать его дело. Это были те воспоминания, где присутствовал Дамблор, живой или на портрете, а также единственное без него – то, где Снейп посылает проклятие в Упивающегося Смертью, но промахивается и попадает в Джорджа Уизли. Остальные двенадцать, с личными воспоминаниями профессора он передал Гермионе, а та забрала их из Хогвартса и хранила дома.

 Через неделю, двадцать шестого августа, случилось менее приятное событие. Пробирки были возвращены с рассмотрения комиссией, все воспоминания сочтены истинными, дело передано в суд, но когда Гарри и профессор МакГонагалл расставляли воспоминания Снейпа в шкафу Дамблдора, вдруг раздался жуткий вой, и одна из пробирок начала мигать сиреневым светом. Оказалось, что шкаф зачарован простеньким заклинанием идентификации. То есть, каждая пробирка с воспоминанием, попадая в первый раз в этот шкаф, сразу магически маркировалась. И если в этой же пробирке воспоминание оказывалось не тем, что было, или даже чуть-чуть измененным, заклинание сразу же сигнализировало об этом.

 Испорчены оказались шесть воспоминаний из восьми – разумеется, то, где Дамблдор просит Снейпа убить его, и все, по времени следующие за ним. Были изменены слова, которые произносят директор и преподаватель ЗОТИ, в частности совсем выкинуто упоминание о том, что Дамблдор должен умереть, и что это должен сделать Снейп. Но голоса не всегда совпадали с голосами реальных героев воспоминаний, губы шевелились неверно, и дымка слишком часто заслоняла то одного, то другого. Из тайника Снейп доставал не меч, а какой-то большой предмет, скрытый туманной пеленой.

 Гарри чуть не расколотил весь шкаф с воспоминаниями, понимая, что свидетелями подмены могут выступать только он, двое его друзей (одному из которых он уже не стал бы доверять), и трое преподавателей. Четверо из шестерых показали себя, как пристрастные защитники бывшего профессора, и теперь им не будет доверия в Визенгамоте. О, как он жалел, что не заставил кого-нибудь из Аврората просмотреть воспоминания до того, как отдавать их в комиссию! Ведь порча произошла в стенах Министерства, и нигде больше!

 На помощь были вызваны профессор Флитвик и мадам Помфри с успокоительным зельем для Гарри. Решение было найдено довольно громоздкое и не элегантное. Снейп бы за такое даже с профессоров умудрился баллы снять. Из памяти Гарри, МакГонагалл и Флитвика были извлечены воспоминания о просмотре воспоминаний Снейпа до отправки в Министерство и после. Все шесть пробирок заколдованы всеми возможными заклятьями, в том числе и заклятьем «ненарушимости». После чего Флитвик заперся в кабинете директора, пытаясь отчистить воспоминания от «корректировок». К счастью, ему это удалось.

  

**Глава 11. 28.08.1998 – 02.09.1998**

 

Конверт с гонораром за вторую статью С.Нетопыря жег тело Гермионы через карман мантии. Снейп уже практически здоров, только пока нем. Сидеть на шее у своей ученицы – это будет для него хуже «круциатуса». Он уйдет, как только получит деньги. И, зная своего профессора, Гермиона не сомневалась, что он исчезнет, как капля воды в море. Найти его снова не удастся никакими силами, а, значит, его уход нужно будет проконтролировать.

 Была и еще одна трудность. Теперь, когда Снейп практически здоров, он не примет ее помощи. Она прекрасно помнила его щепетильность, обостренное чувство собственного достоинства и взрывной характер. Конечно, неспособность говорить слегка смягчала трудности общения с этим практически невыносимым человеком, но теперь он в любой момент мог просто повернуться на своих каблуках и уйти. Значит, надо все обставить так, чтобы ее влияние было минимальным. Так, только чуть-чуть облегчила ему пути достижения цели. А цель у него всю его жизнь была одна, но недостижимая – быть хозяином своей судьбы.

 Просмотрев, и не однажды, те восемь воспоминаний, что Гарри счел возможным предоставить на рассмотрение в суде, припомнив все, что слышала о нем от Гарри, Дамблдора и Люпина, Гермиона поняла, что этот человек всегда был разменной монетой в чужих играх. Сначала он служил яблоком раздора в семье, где на душу ребенка ложилась вина за одно его появление на свет! Затем группка подростков, которые изводили его просто потому, что он был легкой добычей – за его спиной не стояли ни родители, ни друзья. Его предала первая любовь. Да, она не любила его, но сердце-то у нее должно было быть! Неужели Лили не могла приструнить своих дружков, когда они, подобно Малфою, Крэббу и Гойлу издевались над более слабым. Да как она вообще могла с ними после этого дружить? Это так низко – нападать вчетвером на одного. Пусть Гарри боготворит своих родителей и Сириуса, пусть никого из них уже нет в живых, а о мертвых или хорошо, или ничего, но Гермиона не могла ни понять, ни простить такого поведения. Она не видела сама тех воспоминаний, на основе которых Гарри рассказывал ей о детских и юношеских годах Снейпа, дома у нее, естественно, не было думосброса. Но ее друг просто рассказал ей, без деталей и подробностей о содержании их, не приукрашивая роли мародеров, что уже было для него тяжело.

 Потом лживые обещания Риддла, обманчивая дружба Малфоя. Он им нужен был только как талантливый зельевар, ведь Волдеморт действительно не мог существовать, не поддерживая себя все более сильными зельями. И одна ошибка, за которую он расплачивается уже почти двадцать лет. Ах, мудрый добрый Дамблдор! Ведь вы могли убедить Северуса, что он не так уж и виноват! Что на самом деле бедняга не знал, когда сообщал о пророчестве Волдеморту, что Лили беременна и рожать ей в конце июля. Впрочем, смерть любой другой, незнакомой женщины, тоже легла бы тяжким грузом на совесть молодого мага. Но это ведь так удобно – постоянно твердить: «Ты виноват, ты убил свою любовь, вот и расплачивайся теперь». Прекрасный козырь в руках столетнего мага в игре против двадцатилетнего юнца.

 Настолько хороший, что позволил вовлечь в игру и одиннадцатилетнего мальчишку, подставляя его под все более страшные испытания. Что на самом деле нужно было тебе, мудрый дедушка с добрыми голубыми глазами, когда ты отправил ребенка сражаться с ловушками, расставленными взрослыми опытными магами, защищавшими философский камень? А потом, послав в подземелья Хогвартса феникса с мечом Гриффиндора? А если бы Фоукс не успел? Если бы Гарри не смог отвернуться от взгляда василиска? Или увернуться от его клыков? Глупо ведь было надеяться, что двенадцатилетний мальчишка победит тысячелетнюю гигантскую змею. Или не глупо? Какова ваша роль во всей этой странной истории, директор Дамблдор? Вы натаскивали своего волкодава? Чтобы он при слове «любовь» кидался на Тома Риддла, как овчарка на вора?

 И после – ладно, на третьем курсе Снейп не выпускал их из виду практически ни на минуту, да, по вашей просьбе, директор. На четвертом его роль взял на себя Барти Крауч-младший, и у него чуть не получилось уничтожить Гарри. Забавно, тот, кто хотел убить, почти до конца оберегал. Но так ли уж сложно было вам, сильнейший маг современности, наложить на Гарри заклинание слежения так, чтобы вы всегда могли отследить его перемещения и помочь ему? Тогда, может, и не было бы возрождения Волдеморта, битвы в Министерстве, когда опять им помог «Слизеринский ублюдок», а не вы, профессор Дамблдор. Ведь это Снейп прислал помощь из Ордена Феникса.

 Или возрождение красноглазого маньяка вписывалось в ваш элегантный план? О, да! Красивая партия! Сопляк, не понимающий в жизни ничего, не знающий никаких истин, кроме тех, что вы вложили ему в голову, уничтожает сильнейшего Темного Мага современности и героически гибнет вместе с ним. А иначе нельзя. Иначе он поймет, что были и другие выходы, кроме красивого самопожертвования. Например, сесть и подумать, как извлечь осколок души, не убивая оболочку. Не может быть, чтобы вся магия мира, включая чары, зелья, Мерлин знает что еще, за те годы, что остались бы у нас, если бы Волдеморт не вернулся, не нашла выхода. Но вы торопились. Гарри мог вырасти и поумнеть. И отказался бы за просто так отдавать свою жизнь. Да уж, Гриндевальду вкупе с Риддлом до такой комбинации бы в жизни не додуматься.

 Но вы прокололись, директор. Жадность погубила. Захотелось вымолить прощение у убитой сестры, успокоить душу. Упс – неувязочка. Вместо прощения получаем проклятие. И поделом. Сами-то вы на чувстве вины Северуса играли шестнадцать лет, как на арфе. А ваше самопожертвование, директор! Настолько САМО, что о жертве уже и говорить неприлично. Вы заставили человека, который относился к вам, как к отцу, убить вас, тем самым лишая его надежды на какую-либо жизнь после победы. Вы практически приговорили Северуса. Ну, конечно, вам никогда не был нужен он сам, в отрыве от его шпионской деятельности. Как не нужен был и Гарри, если бы он не был секретным оружием против Риддла. В конечном итоге, мерзкий красноглазый мутант был честнее вас, директор. Он, по крайней мере, не притворялся добреньким, строя на чужих судьбах свои комбинации. Так будьте вы прокляты оба!

 Гермиона знала, что никогда не посмеет высказать эти мысли даже портрету на стене, не говоря уж о живых людях, но поклялась себе, что сделает все, чтобы человек, которого она полюбила так неожиданно и фатально для себя, достиг своей цели. Даже если ей придется отойти в сторону и оставить его. Что ж, если ему будет легче без нее, она уйдет. Пока она нужна ему, и она будет сражаться за то, чтобы стать еще нужнее. Но она даже думать не должна о том, чтобы принуждать его к чему-либо. Северус будет сам распоряжаться своей судьбой. Довольно с него манипуляторов! Но помочь-то она может. Помочь стать независимым и ощутить вкус свободы. Полюбить по-настоящему может только свободный человек, а значит, пока Северус зависит от нее, ей не добиться от него ответного чувства. Итак, план таков: собственное жилье для ее профессора, снятое на его деньги, его работа, где она попытается быть ему достаточно полезной, но не навязчивой. И полная тайна. Она не отдала его смерти, не отдаст и аврорам.

 Купив маггловскую газету объявлений, Гермиона положила ее поверх книг, выданных миссис Пинс и открыла на развороте «Сдается квартира». Поочередно направляя палочку на объявления, девушка выясняла правду. Так, здесь канализация в аварийном состоянии – не подходит. А здесь соседи-пьяницы. Не с характером ее зельевара терпеть такое соседство. В конце концов, осталось три более-менее приемлемых адреса.

 - Профессор, заканчивайте вашу писанину, есть дела поважнее!

 Снейп резко развернулся на вращающемся стуле и яростно сверкнул на нее черными глазами. О, похоже, он так заработался, что даже не услышал ее прихода.

_«М-с Г., прекратите орать над ухом и покиньте комнату! Кстати, что-то вы сегодня рано. Надеюсь, мое задание выполнено? Вы нашли «Справочник редких и исчезающих видов?»_ \- его пальцы излишне резко застучали по клавишам.

 - Справочник нашла, но выписки буду делать завтра. А сегодня, сэр, мы идем подыскивать вам квартиру.

 «Ну да, а чего ты хотел, старый дурак? Что она не обидится на твою грубость тогда, после кинотеатра? Да девчонка сама не своя от радости, что сбагривает тебя с рук. Впрочем, все к лучшему. Ты ведь сам этого добивался. Чем дальше от тебя эта чистая душа, тем лучше для нее».

_«И на какие деньги вы собираетесь подыскать мне жилье?»_

 - Вот ваш гонорар за статью в «Вестнике колдомедицины». А еще пришли авторские за то противоожоговое зелье. Его приняли к производству на фабрике «Poisons and ointments». Этого как раз хватит, чтобы заплатить за три месяца за очень неплохую квартирку и еще останется. Поехали, сэр!

 «Оп-па! А почему не сунуть мне конверт в зубы и не выставить за дверь? Это ведь было бы самым простым выходом? Или я опять ошибаюсь, и действительно небезразличен этой егозе, даже после того, как развеял ее радужные надежды на красивую любовь? Ох, себя-то не смеши, старый педофил! Красивая любовь! С таким уродом, как ты, да еще и покалеченным, вне закона и злым на весь мир. Но отказываться просто глупо. Хорошо, подыщем квартиру, а дальше – по обстоятельствам. И не смей надеяться на то, что чувства этой девчонки могут что-то изменить! Не смей! Иначе будет нестерпимо больно, а больше боли тебе просто не вынести.»

 И ему ничего не оставалось, как поехать с ней. Все-таки, хорошо, что Нагайна не чистила зубы. Иначе Снейпу было бы не вынести представление, которое эта самоуверенная нахалка разыгрывала перед маггловскими риэлторами. Во-первых, она представила его своим мужем. Какова наглость! Во-вторых, изображала из себя не иначе, как Лаванду Браун, постоянно повисая у него на плече и целуя в самые непредсказуемые места в самые неподходящие моменты. А когда бедняги раскисали, думая, что им попались молодая дурочка и старый подкаблучник, умудрялась выведать все скрытые дефекты предлагаемых аппартаментов. Хорошо, что квартир было всего три – больше профессор бы не выдержал, дезаппарировав на глазах изумленных магглов от этого позора.

А квартиру она и правда выбрала неплохую. В новом доме в округе Харроу, на северо-западе маггловского Лондона. Квартира из трех спален и гостиной была на последнем, двенадцатом этаже и с нее был выход на крышу. Очень удобно для аппарирования, тем более, что на крыше был разбит небольшой сад с аккуратными деревьями в бочках, цветущими хризантемами в гипсовых вазах и довольно уютной беседкой. Да еще и стоимость жилья эта пройдоха умудрилась скостить на четверть. Нет, точно ей в Гриффиндоре делать нечего.

 Когда ошарашенные магглы покинули помещение, они устроились в беседке на крыше, и профессор, наконец, смог добраться до своего блокнота:

_«Зачем такая роскошь? С меня хватило бы и двух комнат»_

 - Во-первых, в одной из спален придется делать лабораторию. Вы ведь не будете, сэр, варить свои зелья рядом с обедом. А так можно снести стену между ванной и спальней, и будет очень даже неплохо, - Карие глаза горят энтузиазмом, пряди легких волос веют на ветру. - Потом все вернем на место. Вторая спальня – кабинет. Третья – ваша. А я могу переночевать в гостиной, если придется у вас задержаться.

_«А с чего это вы будете у меня задерживаться? Я полагал, что теперь, когда я вполне могу прожить один, вы, наконец, избавитесь от моего общества и вздохнете свободно»_

 - А если я не хочу избавляться от вашего общества, профессор? Погодите, не злитесь. Я не буду приставать к вам со своей любовью… Хотя и очень хочется. Давайте просто будем друзьями. К тому же, здесь нет волшебных магазинов, а в маггловском мире я ориентируюсь немного лучше вас. И я смогу продолжать помогать вам в работе.

 «Что за глупости! Теперь, когда он сам может обслужить себя, ей совершенно незачем находиться рядом! Не порть себе жизнь, девочка. Езжай себе в Хогвартс, и вздохни свободно, сбросив с плеч обузу в лице старого злобного приговоренного к смерти Упивающегося Смертью.»

_«Как, интересно, вы будете совмещать помощь мне, учебу в выпускном классе Хогвартса, и пост префекта школы?!»_

 - От поста префекта я отказалась. Гарри, кстати, отказался от капитанства в квиддичной команде Гриффиндора. Полагаю, ему было тяжелее. Он, правда, остался в качестве негласного тренера, но на поле больше вылетать не будет. Понимаете, мы же вроде как проштрафились, пропустили целый год, и теперь просто не имеем морального права занимать эти места.

_«Глупости! Уж от вас-то я меньше всего ожидал такой неадекватной оценки событий! Вы – герои войны, кавалеры Ордена Мерлина! Да вас на руках носить будут!»_

 - Вот этого-то мы и боимся. И, к тому же, геройство не отменяет грубейшего нарушения дисциплины – пропуска учебного года.

_«Может, награда за ваши головы, назначенная В-м, могла быть уважительной причиной?»_

\- Ладно, все, закрыли тему. На пост префекта и капитана назначены другие люди, кстати, тоже герои войны, хоть и без орденов. А мне гораздо интереснее варить зелья с вами, сэр, чем патрулировать коридоры. Можете считать меня эгоисткой, но я выцыганила у МакГонагалл разрешение ночевать дома, и каждый день аппарировать на занятия.

 «Противная девчонка! И ведь на место не поставишь – голоса нет! Мерлин, я перестал понимать молодежь. Наверное, это ранняя старость. Гриффиндорская «Каждой-Бочке-Затычка» отказалась от поста префекта! И ради кого? Ради МЕНЯ? А если… Нет, больше никаких надежд! Конечно, никаких, но ведь отказываться от помощи глупо. Хорошо, с этим разобрались, продолжаем работу вместе. И все же, как Поттер мог отказаться от квиддича, если у него в голове были только две мысли – «снитч» и «Снейп – ублюдок»? Если он начнет нормально учиться – куплю себе шляпу и съем ее.»

 - Профессор, у меня к Вам есть еще одна просьба.

_«Давайте. И, чувствую, придется запастись валерьянкой. Нет?»_

 - Э-э, наверное, да. Мы бы хотели, чтобы Вы вели у нас дополнительные занятия по зельям.

_«Кто это – мы?»_

 - Ну, я, Гарри, Джинни, Луна, Драко, Пэнси и… Невилл.

_«Что?! Они все знают, что я жив?»_

 - Джинни сказал Гарри, Драко догадался сам. Он, кстати, передавал Вам привет. Сказал, что Вы спасли ему больше, чем жизнь. Луна тоже догадалась сама, уж не знаю как, она мне свою логическую цепочку не раскрыла. Пэнси и Невилл еще ничего не знают, они пытались записаться к Слагхорну, но он отказал обоим – Пэнси у него занималась весь прошлый год, ей только ТРИТОН сдать осталось. А Невилл… сами знаете, сэр.

_«Вам не жалко новую квартиру? М-р Л. и зельеваренье – две вещи несовместные. Вернее, при их совмещении выделяется уж очень много тепловой энергии»_

 - Он хочет поступать в МагУниверситет на Травологию, а туда без ТРИТОНа по зельям не берут. Он, правда, изменился за этот год. Ведь это он возглавлял подполье… ну, тогда…

_«Когда я был директором?»_

 - Когда в школе работали два Упивающихся Смертью. И только благодаря вам никто не погиб. Невилл стал более уверенным в себе, более собранным. Возьмите его, прошу вас! – и глазищами своими прямо в душу заглядывает. Нет, терпение и стойкость. Пусть уезжает в Хогвартс, делать ей здесь нечего.

_«Да я вас-то еще не хочу брать в обучение, а вы уже сватаете мне Мерлин знает кого!»_

 - Но вы ведь уже заинтересовались, сэр? Разве нет? – карие глаза пылают истинно гриффиндорским энтузиазмом. Нет, все-таки, с распределением ее на Слизерин он поторопился. Тем более, что она опять несется вскачь, выстреливая слова со скоростью маггловского автомата:

 – Понимаете, профессор, после «Продвинутых зелий» Принца-полукровки все остальные учебники кажутся глупыми и неполными. Я боюсь, что, даже прилично написав ТРИТОНы, мы останемся полными профанами во многих областях волшебства. Я сама хочу идти в МагОксфорд на «Чары и Заклинания», хотя понимаю, что изучать отдельно чары от трансфигурации просто невозможно, а мне бы хотелось еще и нумерологию присоединить, и руны, и зелья. Ведь в магии все так взаимосвязано и переплетено…

_«Остальные тоже хотят продолжить обучение?»_

 - Да, Гарри собрался поступать на «Темные Искусства и методы борьбы с ними».

_«А, значит, школа авроров уже не так привлекает нашего борца с темными силами?»_

 - «Школа авроров не может дать тех познаний, которые сделают невозможным приход к власти нового Темного Лорда». Дословная цитата из Гарри Поттера. Драко тоже хотел бы туда поступать, но, в свете того, что его семья замарана общением с тем самым Темным Лордом, думаю, ему будет непросто доказать, что он не собирается пытать магглов и «грязнокровок».

_«Прекратите сквернословить!»_

 - Прошу прощения, сэр. Так вот, Драко хочет поступать на «Зелья».

_«Из него может выйти неплохой зельевар. У него есть все необходимые данные – терпение, внимательность к мелочам, отличная память и воображение. Остальные?»_

 - Пэнси и Джинни хотят изучать «Колдомедицину», а Луна – «Артефактологию». Как видите, сэр, зелья нужны нам всем.

_«М-с Лавгуд надо заниматься у м-ра Оливандера. Лучше него никто в артефактах не разбирается»_

\- Она сама сказала, что хочет заниматься у Вас.

 «Видимо, окончательно повредилась головой.»

 - Не больше, чем остальные шестеро. Так как, профессор, берете нас в свой класс?

_«Нет!»_

 - Но почему?!!

_«Потому, что я умер! Хоть после смерти я могу отдохнуть от непроходимой глупости учеников?»_

 - Ой, ну пожалуйста!

_«Нет! Никогда, слышите, никто и никогда не заманит меня в ад, называемый школой! Или его филиал, именуемый дополнительными занятиями»_

 - Обещаю, сэр, мы будем всегда готовиться к занятиям, все будем учить! – в голосе девушки столько искреннего желания, что менее стойкий человек, чем Северус Снейп, мог и поверить ей: – Ведь мы сами этого хотим! Нас никто не заставляет! Да никто и не узнает о том, что мы занимаемся с вами! А Вы всегда можете выгнать любого из нас, да хоть всех! Правда, мы будем очень стараться, чтобы этого не произошло. Я, по крайней мере, буду…

 «Неужели? И даже готовиться к занятиям? Ну-ну, посмотрим. Я уже, кажется, знаю тему первого урока. А главное, объем литературы, который необходимо будет вам всем перелопатить, чтобы действительно к нему подготовиться. Это даже обещает быть интересным. По-крайней мере, развлечет».

_«Мерлин с Вами – беру! Но учтите – вы сами виноваты. Только как мы будем заниматься, если двое из вас несовершеннолетние и за ними установлен надзор?»_

 - А вот это – моя забота. Я не зря выучила наизусть «Историю Хогвартса». Я знаю практически все заклинания, которыми закрыта эта школа. И большинство из них могу воспроизвести. С остальными поможете вы, сэр. Так мы прикроем волшебство несовершеннолетних.

_«И что, в «Истории Хогвартса для младших классов» подробно расписаны секретные защитные чары?»_

 - Нет, конечно, профессор. Но там есть список литературы. В самом конце, - во взгляде девушки было столько искренности, что хоть сейчас арестовывай за мошенничество.

_«Вами бы гордился сам Салазар Слизерин. А потом заавадил бы от греха подальше. Как вам удается неукоснительно следовать правилам, при этом поминутно их нарушая?»_

 - Может, я просто приспосабливаю правила к современной жизни? Так как, сэр, превращаем квартирку в крепость? – улыбка освещает маленький садик на крыше, повергая хмурое небо в смущение.

_«Да, черт побери. Тащите сюда вашу «Историю Хогвартса»!»_

 Вещи были перевезены маггловскими грузчиками, отследить волшебными способами перемещение Гермионы Грейнджер и ее отца (шкурка бумсланга нашлась-таки в остатках ингредиентов Снейпа) было невозможно, даже если кто-нибудь и задался бы этой целью. Прощальный ужин решили совместить с праздничным, по случаю начала последнего для Гермионы учебного года в Хогвартсе. Единственная ученица этой школы со свободным посещением занятий трещала не переставая.

 - Вы знаете, профессор, Невилл все-таки добился, чтобы профессор Слагхорн взял его в группу. Думаю, директор на него надавила. И надо же такому случиться, он в первый же день взорвал котел. Да как взорвал! Я такого раньше не видела: котел вдруг пошел оранжевыми трещинами. Гарри вскочил, подлетел, как сумасшедший, и заключил его в такой кокон силы, помните, профессор, в похожем Волдеморт Нагайну таскал? Вот, я вижу, что кокон аж ведет в стороны, ну и тоже подключилась, а потом и Джинни. Мы минут десять, не меньше его силой накачивали, пока огонь в котле не погас, и осколки не остыли. Тут у Гарри как включится его паранойя! Он заорал, чтобы никто осколков котла не касался, собрал их палочкой в стерильный пакет, и побежал искать авроров, даже у профессора Слагхорна не отпросился. Впрочем, тот так и остался стоять с разинутым ртом. Мы потом, на перемене выяснили, что Гарри у авроров понимания не нашел, и сам, из кабинета директора, отправился по каминной сети в кабинет министра Шеклболта. Ну, глупо же, правда, профессор, из-за пятьдесят первого взорванного Невиллом котла, устраивать такие истерики?

_«М-р Поттер АБСОЛЮТНО ПРАВ!!!»_

 - Что? Но ведь котлы часто взрываются...

_«М-с Г., похоже, первый день в школе фатально сказался на ваших умственных способностях. Как, по-вашему, должен взрываться котел?»_

 - Взрывается содержимое котла, выброс идет вверх, а если котел закрыт крышкой, то вбок – в щель между крышкой и котлом… - четко, как на уроке проговаривает ответ.

_«Правильно, в сторону наименьшего сопротивления. Это же маггловская физика, уж вам ли не знать таких вещей! Котел м-ра Л. был герметично закрыт крышкой?»_

 - Нет, сэр. Мы готовили веритасерум, а он варится без крышки, - прилежная ученица захлопала глазами, до нее что-то начало доходить.

_«И в веритасеруме нет ни одного взрывоопасного ингредиента, и ни одно их сочетание не может спровоцировать взрыв. Тем более взрыв, способный разорвать чугунные стенки котла на осколки!»_

 - Значит, это была…

_«Диверсия? Думаю, да»_

 - Ох, нужно завтра обязательно сказать директору, чтобы проверила все котлы.

_«Не завтра, м-с Г., а сегодня! Немедленно! Завтра уже начнутся уроки, и не в каждом классе найдутся три боевых мага, способных закапсулировать направленный взрыв!»_

 - Боевых? Ого, значит, мы с Джинни и Гарри – боевые маги?

_«Вы, м-с Г., нет, а Поттер и младшая Уизли – без сомнения»_

 - Профессор, а почему я – не боевой маг?

_«Вы слишком много задаете вопросов там, где надо действовать быстро и четко. Отправляйтесь уже к МакГонагалл. И не забудьте сказать, чтобы проверила, откуда в Хогвартсе взялись испорченные котлы. Почему-то я уверен, что он там был не один»_

 - Я не уверена, что смогу внятно объяснить, почему мне в голову пришло все только сейчас…

_«Определенно, Минерва вас перехвалила. Да и я уже сомневаюсь, что вам можно доверить работу с моими опытами. Ну, что вы, не можете правдоподобно соврать? Представьте на ее месте меня и, честно глядя в глаза, начинайте нести любую околесицу, хоть про детектив по телевизору!»_

 - Хорошо, хорошо, я попробую. Только вы не нервничайте, сэр.

_«Да я вообще спокоен, как мертвец! Ну, вы будете аппарировать, или мне самому?»_

 - Все, уже иду! – девушка выскочила за дверь и исчезла.

 Профессор поднялся в свою комнату, уже освобожденную от его вещей, но по-прежнему чем-то притягательную. Может, тем, что здесь он впервые почувствовал себя дома?

 Гермиона появилась через час.

 - А где все? Эй, я еще не наелась, давайте снова за стол! – И, когда Грейнджеры и Снейп снова сидели на своих местах, продолжила, как ни в чем не бывало. - Я хотела еще одну историю рассказать. Тоже связана с Гарри. И с вами, профессор.

 Бровь Снейпа изображает вопрос: что могло случиться с ним, если он все время находился здесь?

 - Это касается ваших воспоминаний, профессор. Не всех, - Гермиона подняла ладонь, видя, что брови Снейпа сходятся на переносице, а в глазах разгорается темное пламя, - только тех, где присутствует Дамбдор или его портрет. И с Джорджем Уизли и упивающимися. Гарри добился, чтобы их отправили в Министерство для экспертизы. Специальная комиссия признала все воспоминания подлинными. А потом, когда Гарри и директор расставляли возвращенные воспоминания в шкафу, выяснилось, что шесть из них испорчены – поверх истинных воспоминаний наложены искажения, которые меняют произносимые Вами и профессором Дамблдором слова. Профессору Флитвику удалось очистить воспоминания, он сказал, что это было нетрудно. А Гарри тогда тоже устроил истерику в кабинете у Кингсли Шеклболта. Мог бы промолчать, все равно решение комиссии – воспоминания подлинные, а они и правда остались подлинными, ну, после чистки.

_«Можете сдать меня в Св.Мунго, но говорю второй раз – Поттер прав!»_

 - Почему, профессор? Воспоминания ведь действительно остались подлинными! А теперь слушания по Вашему делу отложены на неопределенный срок, - выражение искреннего непонимания на лице Гермионы вынудило профессора недовольно сморщиться:

 «Ну как она не поймет самых элементарных вещей! Воистину, гриффиндорка! Просчитать дальше одного шага неспособна просто физически». Пришлось разъяснять:

_«Но факт искажения имел место! И теперь на суде, если обратятся именно к тем воспоминаниям (полагаю, это про неприятную просьбу Дамблдора?)»_

 - Да. То самое и все после него.

 «Так вот, как только всплывут эти воспоминания, откуда-нибудь появится слух о том, что раньше они выглядели не так, что кто-то что-то с ними сделал, а, значит, и веры им быть не может. С удивлением убеждаюсь, что знаменитая Поттеровская паранойя может служить источником не только головной боли.»

 - Но что же теперь делать, сэр? Ведь в Британии, кроме вас не осталось достаточно сильных легилиментов, чтобы выступать экспертами по воспоминаниям? И вообще, почему нельзя спросить портрет Дамблдора? Он-то ведь точно знает, что он делал и что Вам говорил?! – в голос еще чуть-чуть и прорвутся слезы.

 «Потому же, почему не допрашивают привидения. Они не живые, но при этом пытаются мыслить и говорить. Их логика может разительно отличаться от логики живых людей. Как вещественное доказательство их использовать нельзя – могут поменять показания. А как к живым свидетелям к ним относиться… Многие просто опасаются того, что может ляпнуть портрет – ему грозить уже бесполезно. Да и моральные ценности для них – понятие условное и очень быстро забываемое. По поводу легилименции – а что, в остальной Европе тоже всех поубивали?»

\- Точно! Можно ведь отправить воспоминания в другую страну, чтобы сильнейшие легилименты провели экспертизу, и на их мнении уже основывать защиту! Только надо обязательно найти тех, кто по-английски хорошо говорит, - ага, уже горит энтузиазмом. Нет, ее перепады настроения и здоровому человеку вынести сложно, а если еще и отреагировать на них можно только письменно…

 «Мерлин, пошли мне терпения!»

_«Наоборот. Нужно найти тех, кто английского не знает вообще. Они будут оценивать только техническую сторону воспоминаний. Разбирать смысловую составляющую – дело суда»_

 - Профессор, я сегодня уже говорила, что Вы – гений?

_«Сегодня еще нет»_

 - Говорю.

  

**Глава 12. 04.09.1998 – 07.09.1998**

 

Для общения с легилиментами разных стран были выбраны Министр Магии, директор Хогвартса и Мальчик-Который-Победил-Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть. Представительная делегация. На самом деле, главной была МакГонагалл, которая договаривалась со старыми друзьями Дамблдора, по возрасту они были ей ближе, чем остальным. Она знала, как разговаривать со стариками, будь то немец, итальянец или бельгиец. Дамблдор свободно говорил на этих языках, как и на паре дюжин других, живых или давно забытых, ей же приходилось общаться через переводчика. Гарри был своеобразной «взяткой», «свадебным генералом». Его задачей было улыбаться, пожимая руку очередному полуторавековому старцу перед вспышками фотоаппарата. Ну, а Кингсли Шеклболт, собственно, обеспечивал техническую сторону – переводчики, договор, оплата.

 Самое интересное, что вместо оплаты все три эксперта попросили скопировать для себя те воспоминания, где присутствовал Дамблдор. МакГонагалл плакала после каждой такой просьбы, запершись в своем номере. Гарри стоял под дверью, не решаясь нарушить ее уединение. Только теперь, посмотрев со стороны, они начинали понимать, какой поистине титанической фигурой был их старый директор. Да, он был не идеален, может, даже жесток. Он играл их судьбами, но он был действительно велик. И магический мир не скоро сможет найти замену персоне такого масштаба.

 А работа старикам предстояла огромная. Помимо восьми воспоминаний профессора Снейпа, на рассмотрение были представлены (в качестве контрольных образцов) и все воспоминания УпСов, касающихся убийства Черити Барбедж, несколько старых воспоминаний Дамблдора о совершенно незначительных, но милых его сердцу событиях, и оба воспоминания профессора Слагхорна – поддельное и истинное, добытое Гарри под «Феликс Фелицис».

 В эти же выходные, пока Гарри с директором и Министром мотался по Европе, Гермиона носилась по магазинам магических зелий и оборудования. Нужно было обучать зельеварению семерых человек, один из которых был просто ходячей катастрофой. Даже единственный в классе на тот момент испорченный котел попался именно ему. А еще она на свой страх и риск купила по три электрических кофемолки, мясорубки и миксера. Ну, надоело ей вручную нарезать жесткие корни, толочь в ступке бобы, которые все время норовят выскочить и попасть тебе в глаз, и по полчаса взбивать в пену что-нибудь жутко вонючее, вроде желчи суринамской пипы4. Пора привносить в зельеварение новые веяния, а то на дворе двадцатый век кончается, а у ее учителей – четырнадцатый в самом разгаре. Кстати, посеребрить поверхности, соприкасающиеся с ингредиентами – ничего не стоит. Ее магические способности плюс знание основ маггловской химии – и никаких проблем.

 В семье Уизли читали и перечитывали письмо Джинни, где она во всех подробностях описывала приключения первого дня учебы, взорванный Лонгботтомом котел и бешеную деятельность Гарри по доведению этого случая до сведения в Министерстве. Артур Уизли, вырастивший семерых детей, сразу понял, чем грозят разлетающиеся на осколки котлы. Его не надо было убеждать провести расследование. Он тут же переговорил с профессором Флитвиком, который ради такого случая лично прибыл в Нору. Конечно, маленький профессор поделился с членом Ордена Феникса своей бедой – подделкой воспоминаний, произошедшей в Министерстве Магии. Ни Артур, ни Перси Уизли ничего не знали об этом случае. Министерство, как в недоброй памяти старые времена, хранило молчание. Даже если Кингсли Шеклболт и дал распоряжение расследовать эти события, отец и сын Уизли об этом не знали. Поэтому решили действовать на свой страх и риск, а именно: проверить список членов комиссии на предмет – а вдруг найдется что-нибудь интересное.

 Флитвик же взялся вытрясать из профессора Слагхорна, где его угораздило купить последнюю партию котлов. Спустя полтора часа и две бутылки медовухи от мадам Розмерты, память старого зельевара, наконец, выдала имя ничем не примечательного человека, который подошел к нему в Хогсмиде и, не сходя с места, предложил купить партию превосходных котлов. Слагхорн, у которого котлов было в достатке, почему-то сразу согласился. Естественно, среди поставщиков, у которых обычно покупали оборудование преподаватели Хогвартса, человека с таким именем и приметами не оказалось. Тупик.

 «Эх, Северуса бы сюда. Он бы в два счета этот орешек раскусил и своими же руками подонка, который на детей покушается, заавадил. Такой выдающийся ум погиб!» - вздыхал маленький профессор.

 Тем не менее, когда в понедельник Флитвик переслал описание продавца отцу и сыну Уизли, Артур сразу узнал в нем Мундугуса Флетчера. «Быть того не может! – бушевал член Ордена Феникса. – Мундугус, конечно, мошенник и трус, но не убийца! Он не мог поставить в школу смертельно опасные котлы!» И все же решено было найти старого пройдоху и расспросить его. На поиски были брошены остатки Ордена, никого из Министерства, даже Кингсли Шеклболта и Перси, в известность не поставили.

 Из списка членов комиссии ничего особенно интересного выудить не удалось, и тогда Артур Уизли, совсем отчаявшись, показал этот список Гарри. Мальчик-Который-До-Сих-Пор-Не-Успокоился тут же ухватился за свиток обеими руками и попросил его на время – подумать вместе с Гермионой. На самом деле у него был более опытный в решении загадок партнер. Теперь только предстояло встретиться с этим партнером лицом к лицу, но этого момента, похоже, боялись они оба.

 Гарри Поттер аппарировал вместе с Гермионой на крышу новой квартиры Снейпа в понедельник сразу после ужина. Профессор уже ждал их в продуваемом сентябрьскими ветрами садике. Он опять нарядился в свой долгополый сюртук такого глубокого синего цвета, что тот казался черным, и такие же брюки. Хорошо, хоть мантии не было – она бы, наверное, здорово смотрелась снизу, с улицы – как черный пиратский флаг, поднятый над домом. Внешность профессора почти не изменилась. Лицо по-прежнему было болезненно-бледным, нос угрожающе нависал крючком, волосы неопрятно мотались в порывах ветра, постоянно попадая то в глаза, то в рот. Застегнутый под самый подбородок воротник скрывал шрам, но один белый рубец все же залезал на нижнюю челюсть справа. Черные глаза щурились так же неодобрительно, как и в то время, когда профессор был деканом Слизерина, а Гарри – его вечной гриффиндорской головной болью. Снейп молча кивнул им, развернулся на каблуках и направился к двери, ведущей внутрь. Там он пригласил их располагаться на диванах и креслах уютной гостиной, а сам, по обыкновению, встал, подпирая стену и сложив руки на груди.

 «Кое-что не меняется никогда», - усмехнулся Гарри, набрал воздуху в легкие и начал:

 - Профессор, я благодарю вас за то, что согласились вести у нас занятия по зельеварению.

 Снейп досадливо поморщился.

 - Да, вы правы, я не о том, - Поттер ухмыльнулся, и профессор вдруг понял, что парень сильно изменился за год.

 Его глаза по-прежнему поражали яркой зеленью, но такого взгляда у Лили быть не могло, доживи она хоть до двухсот лет. Жесткий был этот взгляд и тяжелый. Его трудно было выдержать даже Ужасу Подземелий. Что уж говорить об остальных. И ухмылка эта – улыбкой ее назвать нельзя. Вообще-то, Джеймс Поттер тоже умел ухмыляться, но его смазливая физиономия расплывалась, как у кота, который сожрал всю сметану и счастливо избежал пинка хозяина. В лице Гарри тоже было что-то кошачье, как у его отца, но это скорее был более крупный хищник, спокойно сидящий в засаде у водопоя и лениво наблюдающий за глупой антилопой. Мол, оглядывайся, прислушивайся, а быть тебе моим обедом, как ни крути своим хвостиком.

 - Вот список членов комиссии, которые занимались анализом ваших воспоминаний в Министерстве. Как вы знаете, после того, как пробирки побывали в их руках, некоторые были испорчены. Я бы хотел… Мы бы хотели, чтобы вы, профессор, посмотрели, может, кто-то из этого списка имеет на вас персональный зуб? – Поттер опять глянул в упор своими зелеными глазами. Но теперь Снейпа уже не прошибал холодный пот от одного их взгляда. Что-то ушло, из глаз ли Гарри, а может, из души профессора.

 Он взял список и тут же вздернул уголок рта. Гарри переглянулся с Гермионой, а Снейп сел за стол, подвинул к себе блокнот и начал быстро строчить левой рукой:

_«Не скажу, чтобы кто-то из них имел что-то против меня лично, но вот, например, брат Эдриана Стокпола был в рядах УпС, и погиб еще во время первой войны с В-м. Хотя я не думаю, что это он»_

 Снейп отложил ручку, снова взял пергамент, перечитал его и, машинально взяв ручку правой рукой, так же быстро начал писать дальше:

_«Имя Сэмюэла Стрэнтона кажется более интересным. Он полукровка, из очень бедной семьи. Однако, на сегодняшний день его состояние вполне сравнимо с Малфоевским (до конфискации, естественно). Если хотите узнать больше, придется либо пытаться добыть информацию от Люциуса, что может продлиться до середины двадцать первого века, либо пойти в одно место…»_

 Снейп замер, машинально вертя ручку в пальцах. Затем он поднял глаза, встретился со спокойным взглядом Гарри и долго, не мигая, смотрел ему в глаза.

_«Как Вам удается избегать журналистов? Я читаю основную волшебную прессу, и с июня там не было ни одного вашего интервью, только спекуляции вокруг вашего имени»_

 - Хм, профессор, все благодаря вам, - бровь Снейпа скакнула вверх, а Гарри опять ухмыльнулся и продолжил. – Я очень долго тренировал перед зеркалом ваш фирменный взгляд. Теперь практикую его при встрече с журналюгами. Разлетаются, как от бладжера!

_«Они окончательно от вас отстали? Не подкарауливают под дверью, не пристают к вашим друзьям?»_

 - Да, вроде, нет. Вы боитесь, что я выдам ваше убежище,сэр? Вообще-то, я сюда аппарировал не сразу – попутал следы. И один раз использовал портключ.

_«Чтобы добыть кое-какие документы, вам придется наведаться ко мне домой в тупик Прядильщиков. Боюсь, дом сейчас под наблюдением авроров. А, может, и не только их. В любом случае, вам необходимо незаметно пробраться туда, взять документы, и так же незаметно оттуда убраться. Вы в состоянии провернуть такой трюк?»_

 - Ну, я все же герой войны. Мне многое прощается. Могу просто войти туда, взять, что мне надо и так же выйти, - Гарри спокойно смотрел в глаза бывшему своему школьному кошмару и сознавал, что теперь не испытывает вообще никакого страха.

_«Прощается, но не проигравшими. Если я прав, и за домом наблюдают не только авроры, то как только вы оттуда выйдете с документами – я за вашу жизнь не дам и ломаного кната»_

 - Я мог бы воспользоваться мантией-невидимкой.

 Снейп поморщился.

  _«Безусловно, воспользоваться ею придется, но вся магическая Британия уже знает о ней. Если вдруг дверь пустого дома откроется и закроется сама собой… Вы можете нарисовать поверх мантии мишень, или же просто снять ее, результат будет один – «Авада Кедавра»»_

 - Да, тут надо подумать, - Гарри по привычке взъерошил волосы, а Снейп опять поморщился, как от зубной боли.

 Гермиона во все время этого разговора сидела, как мышка, не произнося ни слова, только смотрела на своего профессора, иногда улыбаясь или хмурясь. Он уже одинаково свободно действует и левой, и правой рукой. Его мимика снова так же выразительна, как в их школьные годы. Может, скоро и голос вернется. Тот глубокий, бархатный голос, который мог парой слов заморозить все внутренности и тут же окунуть тело в непереносимый жар.

 - Знаете, сэр, можно ведь действительно одному использовать мантию-невидимку, а второму устроить где-нибудь неподалеку небольшое шоу, чтобы взгляды всех наблюдателей отвлеклись от двери, - Снейп и Гарри оглянулись, когда она впервые за вечер подала голос, потом посмотрели друг на друга и улыбнулись.

 - Кажется, у нас снова образуется Золотое трио, а, профессор? Только теперь в нем два мозга, - Гарри откинулся на спинку стула.

_«Животное с двумя мозгами называется «динозавр». Если помните, они плохо кончили»_

 - Ладно Вам, профессор! Я думаю, добывать документы пойдет Гермиона под моей мантией, - юноша уже принялся за разработку плана. – А мы с Джинни и Драко устроим небольшую заварушку. Наверное, придется немного потрясти Джорджа Уизли – у него в магазине не только любовные зелья продаются.

 Оказалось, что в разработке коварных планов Поттер-младший преуспел гораздо больше, чем в зельеварении. Даже при условии, что за СОВ Снейпу пришлось поставить ему «выше ожидаемого». Его предложения были дельными, вполне выполнимыми и не требующими излишнего риска. Все строилось на том, чтобы отвлечь внимание наблюдающих за домом, где бы они ни находились в два, а лучше в три этапа: перед проникновением в дом, где-то в середине процесса и в конце, перед выходом Гермионы из дома. Сошлись на том, что в начале надо наблюдающих ослепить, желательно на большой площади. Затем пустить по ложному следу. И в конце снова ослепить.

 Все трое заговорщиков сидели за столиком так близко, что соприкасались локтями – так было удобнее читать то, что Снейп пишет в блокноте. Гермиона наслаждалась каждым взглядом, каждым мимолетным касанием – профессор, больше не нуждаясь в постоянном уходе, ускользал от нее, как вода меж пальцев. Ему не нужна была больше помощь в самых обыденных вещах, и девушка испытывала настоящий тактильный голод. Она так привыкла прикасаться к нему, помнила пальцами каждый изгиб его тела, каждый шрам был ею изучен в то время, когда он был без сознания или не мог обойтись без ее помощи.

Три белых полосы поперек груди – следы от когтей Люпина. Оборотень все-таки прорвал сюртук и слегка задел Снейпа, когда тот загородил собой безрассудных третьекурсников. Длинная полоса от колена до щиколотки на правой ноге – это уже коготь Пушка. Резкий росчерк под левым соском – Гермиона не знала, откуда он, но ранение было глубоким, видимо, если бы не ребро, защитившее сердце, то профессора сейчас бы не было в живых. Четыре перекрещивающиеся длинные полосы на спине, похожие на след от бича, как если бы каждый удар сдирал кожу. И, конечно, безобразный рваный шрам справа на шее, залезающий немного на нижнюю челюсть и плечо. Да, и потускневшая, еле различимая Черная Метка.

_____________________________________________________________________

4 Пипа суринамская – большая светло-бурая лягушка совершенно жуткого вида. Обитает в Бразилии, Гвиане и Суринаме. Яйца, а затем и вылупившиеся лягушата помещаются в специальных ячейках на спине.

  

**Глава 13. 10.09.1998**

 

Добывать компромат на министерского работника отправились в ночь с четверга на пятницу. Драко, конечно, не показал вида, но был страшно доволен тем, что его пригласили участвовать в этой авантюре. Все же для восемнадцатилетнего парня второй год подряд изображать образец дисциплинированности и порядочности просто невыносимо. А тут неслабый выброс адреналина гарантирован. Он, Гарри и Джинни воспользовались оборотным зельем и волосками магглов, которые Гермиона насобирала в своих походах по магазинам, когда забивала холодильник Снейпа продуктами.

 Гермиона под мантией-невидимкой аппарировала к самой двери дома Снейпа и затаилась, прижавшись к ней. Вдруг по узкой улочке промчался обшарпанный автомобиль, раздался треск выстрелов. Автомобиль остановился прямо напротив входной двери, стекла в нем брызнули во все стороны от прямого попадания, темная фигура вывалилась на мостовую, ближе к дому, а сам автомобиль вдруг вспыхнул непереносимо ярким светом, и раздался грохот взрыва. Все это время ослепительные и оглушающие взрывы раздавались по всему тупику Прядильщиков и двум прилегающим улицам, на берегу реки, а так же позади дома.

 Наконец, все стихло. Две фигуры пробежали, пригибаясь по улице, по ним никто не стрелял. Несколько минут было тихо, только потрескивал горящий автомобиль. Тела, лежащего за ним, не было видно. Вдруг дверь квартиры Снейпа хлопнула и от нее в сторону, противоположную той, в которую двигался автомобиль, рванулась темная, прихрамывающая фигура. Снова ударили выстрелы, но человек благополучно скрылся в темном переулке. Несколько еле различимых теней двинулись за ним. Вскоре переулок озарился призрачным зеленым светом, а затем снова раздались выстрелы. И вдруг весь тупик Прядильщиков затопила непроглядная тьма. Не видно было даже пылающего автомобиля. Снова затрещали выстрелы, раздавался грохот разрывов, но даже вспышки не могли рассеять плотную, непроницаемую тьму. Постепенно она рассеялась сама, и стало видно догоревший остов автомобиля, закрытую дверь дома за ним и застывшую посреди переулка группу людей, которые ругались, поминая почему-то волшебника Мерлина и детали его гардероба.

 Новая квартира Снейпа в Харроу служила штабом этой авантюры и хозяин, а так же «основной» или «головной» ее мозг нервно мерил шагами площадку на крыше. Наконец, первой с отчетливым хлопком появилась уставшая, закопченная, но совершенно довольная Джинни. Профессор кинулся к ней, но остановился, когда увидел, что это не Гермиона. Все же, он предложил девушке руку, проводил ее в ванную, а сам вернулся на крышу. Вскоре появились Гарри и Драко, не менее закопченные и перемазавшиеся в пыли, но при этом оба хохотали, как ненормальные. Их он проводил в почти оборудованную лабораторию, там была раковина – с парней хватит и ее. И снова стал мерить шагами крышу под пасмурным небом и моросящим дождем.

 Наконец, когда сердце Снейпа уже готово было остановиться от страха, а голова взорваться от тяжелых мыслей, раздался хлопок аппарации, после которого на крыше никого не появилось, но торс профессора обхватили тонкие руки, к груди прижалось невидимое тело. Снейп прижимал к себе Гермиону, руками ощупывал ее спину, шею, голову. Не сразу он догадался сдвинуть капюшон мантии-невидимки, а дальше тяжелый шелк соскользнул сам, и профессор смог покрыть поцелуями милое лицо. Гермиона таяла под руками любимого, отвечая на ласку, пока он ей ее дарил, пока его порядочность, будь она неладна, не взяла верх над облегчением от того, что девушка вернулась цела и невредима. Однако, все когда-нибудь кончается, Снейп пришел в себя и отодвинулся, но хотя бы не выпустил ее руку, когда спускался в квартиру и накладывал защиту на крышу и дверь.

 Все собрались на кухне, где тут же организовали чаепитие. Гермиону отпаивали перечным зельем – ей пришлось аппарировать в несколько этапов, каждый раз финишируя под дождем, а однажды – под проливным ливнем, чтобы сбить со следа возможную погоню. Заодно напоили и хозяина – Снейп совершенно промок, ожидая ее в ненастье, которого сам не замечал от волнения. Как же он проклинал свою немоту – все галдели одновременно, делились впечатлениями вместо того, чтобы внятно изложить события по порядку. Необходимо было выяснить, как прошла операция, не «спалился» ли кто из ее участников. Вместо этого захватившее его кухню сборище безответственных балбесов только создавало «белый шум», размахивало руками и поминутно опрокидывало на себя чашки с горячим чаем.

 Наконец, все достаточно ошпарились, чтобы прийти в себя, и смогли общаться почти как цивилизованные люди. Еще накануне было решено, что Гермиона проникнет в дом и заберет из сейфа документы. Для этого ей пришлось освободить свою знаменитую сумочку. При виде того, сколько всякой всячины оттуда было извлечено, профессора чуть не хватил удар. Мало того, что в небольшую расшитую бисером сумочку вошла приличная часть Хогвартской библиотеки, там была одежда для нее, Гарри и Рона на четыре сезона и куча обуви разного размера. Добила Снейпа аккуратно свернутая палатка, два котелка и рассыпавшиеся по всему кабинету сухие завтраки, супы и сублимированное мясо из маггловских магазинов.

 Гарри, также присутствовавший при этом процессе, только покатывался от смеха.

 - О, моя волшебная бритва! А я ее уже где только не искал. Спасибо, что сохранила. Можно, я заберу?

 Красная, как рак Гермиона запустила в него бритвой.

 - Ну что вы смотрите? Не было у меня времени сумку разобрать! Мы же то воюем, то… воруем. Вот.

 - Молчу, молчу. Гермиона, а сливочного пива там нет? – и Гарри пришлось уворачиваться от драного кроссовка Рона сорок пятого размера.

 Сейчас все это добро так и лежало на диване в кабинете Снейпа. А на большом письменном столе высилась гора документов, все содержимое сейфа из тайника в квартире в тупике Прядильщиков. Чтобы попасть в дом, открыть тайник и сейф, Гермионе пришлось выучить не менее дюжины паролей и даже несколько совершенно новых заклинаний.

 - Профессор, вы параноик, почти такой же, как Гарри.

_«Зато мы оба живы. Вы не находите, что осторожность, которую вы путаете с психической болезнью, все же бывает иногда полезна?»_

 Открывая заседание по подведению итогов операции «Голливуд», этим странным названием маггловского поселения в Америке ее назвал Гарри, а Гермиона со смехом поддержала, хозяин дома постучал волшебной палочкой по свежее-трансфигурированному хрустальному бокалу и написал в воздухе:

_«Итак, кто начнет?»_

\- Давайте, я, сэр, - тут же откликнулась Гермиона. – Я аппарировала к двери в вашу квартиру, подождала, пока не загорится подъехавшая машина, чтобы за вспышкой света не было видно открывшейся двери, и быстренько проникла внутрь. Следуя вашим, профессор, указаниям, быстро нашла сейф, извлекла документы, вернула на место все заклятья и стояла в холле, ожидая, когда можно покинуть квартиру.

 Снейп поморщился и написал:

_«Можно без канцеляризмов?»_

 - Можно. В общем, я подождала, пока не раздастся особенно сильный грохот, выскользнула за дверь, там была полная тьма, но мне свет был и не нужен. Я наложила запирающие заклятья и сразу же аппарировала в лес Дин. Так я ничего и не увидела. Но, судя по звуку, ребята развлекались вовсю. В лесу я немного постояла, прислушиваясь, но ничего подозрительного не услышала и аппарировала в Дорсет. А там попала под проливной дождь, так что сразу переместилась сюда. И, знаете, профессор, вы – садист!

 Черная бровь взметнулась вверх, ей ответили не менее удивленные выражения остальных присутствующих.

 - Спрятать сейф в библиотеке и послать туда меня! Мне пришлось два раза себя по щекам ударить, а один раз даже запястье себе укусить, чтобы уйти оттуда!

_«Слава Мерлину, что это вам удалось. Вы могли провалить все! Но самое главное – вы могли пострадать, если бы опоздали»_

 «Или даже погибнуть, не приведи все боги…»

 - Теперь, наверное, моя очередь, - тут же включился Гарри и посмотрел на Драко. Тот молча кивнул и откинулся на спинку стула.

 - На автомобильной свалке мы нашли более-менее прилично выглядящий автомобиль. Пришлось, правда, дополнить его бутафорскими колесами, но ему ведь и не надо было ехать самому. Мы с Драко начинили автомобиль световыми гранатами от «УУУ». Ну, вы знаете, «Ужастики Умников Уизли», притащили его под делюминационными чарами к тупику Прядильщиков, потом сняли чары, разбросали по всему тупику и прилегающим улицам еще гранаты. Джинни, под видом маггловского парня, села за руль, мы с Драко пролевитировали драндулет до вашей двери, профессор…

 - Самое сложное было – не дать этой чертовой железяке оторваться от земли, - добавил Драко и опять замолчал.

\- Ага, а потом взорвали гранаты в машине, и кучу трещоток, их звук здорово похож на автоматные очереди.

 - Я изобразила раненого, выбирающегося из готового взорваться автомобиля, - Джинни хотела продемонстрировать свои актерские способности тут же, на кухне, но Гарри схватил ее за руку, она ойкнула и покраснела:

 - Извините, профессор.

 Снейп махнул рукой – продолжайте, и Гарри продолжил:

 - Как только Джинни упала у вашего крыльца, сэр, из подворотни тут же высунулось не меньше четырех любопытных морд.

 - Я насчитал шесть, еще двое были в переулке, - опять коротко вставил свое слово Малфой.

\- Тут мы взорвали огненный фейерверк в машине, пару световых гранат, и в это время Гермиона, скорее всего, проникла к вам в дом.

 - Да, именно тогда.

 - Ну вот, а потом мы просто уже играли в «войнушку» - бегали с Драко туда-сюда, пригибаясь, делали вид, что в кого-то стреляем… трещотки рвали. Гермиона права – развлекались неплохо.

 - Через десять минут после того, как я свалилась в лужу у вашего крыльца, сэр, я поняла, что скоро покроюсь льдом и решила немного разнообразить развлечения мальчиков, - Джинни передернула плечами, вспоминая, видимо, лежание в луже, а Снейп пролевитировал к ней остатки перечного зелья.

 - Спасибо, профессор. Так вот, я запустила иллюзию открывшейся двери, которую наложила Гермиона, потом встала, а нога затекла, ну и я, как раненый боец, похромала по улице. За мной сразу двинулись трое под делюминационными чарами, но было полно дыма от световых гранат, и в дыму их можно было различить. Тогда я бросила за собой «болотную бомбу» Фреда и Джорджа… Ну, помните, они еще в коридоре такую взорвали, а Флитвик потом это «болото» под стену замка перенес. Сказал, что это замечательные чары…

_«М-с У., я приношу вам свои искренние соболезнования. Фред был действительно очень талантливым молодым человеком»_

 - Спасибо, сэр, - Джинни привычно вытерла слезы и продолжила. – Так вот, та троица в болоте и застряла. А я еще зеленый фейерверк выпустила, они вообще попадали. Думали, наверное, что я «Авадой» запустила. Я и убежала. Только я двигалась портключами через Кентербери. И за мной тоже погони, кажется, не было.

_«Если бы была погоня, они были бы уже здесь. Вы все сделали правильно, м-с У. Продолжайте, м-р Поттер»_

 - Можно просто Гарри, сэр, - но Снейп так скривился, что Гарри не стал настаивать. – Потом мы еще подождали семь минут и, как было условлено, через 25 минут после начала операции, разорвали бомбочки с порошком «Египетской тьмы» и снова «открыли стрельбу». После чего Драко издалека проверил вашу дверь – на ней было запирающее заклятье, так что мы могли дезаппарировать, что и сделали. Мы тоже покружили, по Ирландии и Уэльсу. Погони не было, я проверял.

 - Я тоже, - подтвердил Драко.

_«Поттер, если не сложно, ответьте на один вопрос: зачем вам все это надо?»_

 - Простите, профессор, что все? – зеленые глаза с искренним непониманием уставились в черные.

_«Вы рисковали жизнью сами, более того, вы рисковали жизнью любимой девушки, и все для того, чтобы защитить честь нелюбимого преподавателя? Это совершенно излишне. Я спокойно могу исчезнуть, изменив внешность. И меня совершенно не волнует, что там будут говорить про Северуса Снейпа. Он умер в Визжащей хижине, и мантикора с ним!»_

 - Вы думаете, это все для вас? Вы себе льстите, сэр, - Снейп приподнял бровь в ответ на такую дерзость, а Гарри широко улыбнулся и продолжал: - на самом деле я защищаю себя. В самом начале я сказал, что вы невиновны, но мне не поверили. А я всегда говорю правду.

 И Гарри поднял сжатую в кулак левую руку, на тыльной стороне проступили белые буквы «Я не должен лгать».

 - Теперь, доказывая вашу вину, Министерство автоматически объявляет меня лжецом. По-моему, достойная причина, чтобы натянуть им всем нос.

 «Ответ, достойный слизеринца. А, может, я уже устарел, деля этих детей по факультетам? Мне помогают гриффиндорцы. Мои тайны хранят они же. И обнимала меня сегодня гриффиндорская заучка. Искренне, между прочим, обнимала.»

_«Что ж, пусть будет так. Но больше никаких авантюр! И, кстати, первое занятие в субботу, в четыре часа пополудни. Кто опоздает – вылетает из группы. Тема: «Аконит и его применение в зельеварении». Доклад делает Лонгботтом. Время доклада – полчаса. Всем тоже подготовиться, будут дополнительные вопросы»_

 Все, кроме Гермионы, дружно застонали. Общую мысль озвучил Гарри:

 - Черт, остался один день! И в субботу отбор в квиддичную команду! Профессор, вы действительно садист!

_«Сами напросились»_

 На этом собрание было завершено, но, так, как была уже полночь, возвращаться в Хогвартс смысла не было – двери все равно закрыты. Так что Снейп освободил свою спальню для девочек, парням пришлось располагаться на диване и сдвинутых креслах в гостиной, а сам хозяин ушел ночевать в кабинет.

  

**Глава 14. 11.09.1998**

 

Тонкая высокая девичья фигура брела по изрытому колдобинами полю, нетвердо переставляя длинные ноги. Разноцветные вспышки освещали ее призрачным неживым светом. Нимфадора Тонкс была ранена, ее правая рука безжизненно свисала и с кончиков пальцев на землю падали темные капли. Внезапно она остановилась и вскинула на Снейпа свои огромные карие глаза. Ее рот приоткрылся, пытаясь что-то сказать, но Снейп вытянул вперед руку, почему-то нежную женскую руку, затянутую в черные кружева и произнес: «Авада Кедавра!» Сверкнул зеленый луч, Тонкс запрокинула голову и осела в грязь сломанной куклой, а Снейп захохотал низким женским смехом. Похоже, теперь он оказался не в своем теле, а в затянутом в корсет теле Бешеной Беллы. Откуда-то сбоку в нее летел белый луч «ступефая», но Беллатрикс легко отразила его и обернулась к наславшему проклятье. А, оборотень! Русые с проседью волосы растрепались, на щеке – разводы грязи, губы дрожат, в глазах безумие. Он не собирается применять непростительные проклятья, значит, можно немного поиграть с волчонком, прежде, чем сдать его на живодерню. Губы Беллатрикс раздвигаются в хищной ухмылке, но, раньше, чем она успела послать в него «круцио», фигура Люпина озарилась сзади зеленым светом. Его лицо разгладилось, в глазах застыл покой, и он упал на тело своей мертвой жены. Снейп-Беллатрикс недовольно оскаливает зубы, а Долохов, который и испортил ему игру, ухмыляясь, салютует палочкой.

 Внезапно слева вспыхивает яркий свет, как будто посреди ночи зажглось солнце. Огромная огненная змея, изгибаясь, поднимается над рытвинами и воронками склона холма. Хижина Хагрида вспыхивает от огромной температуры, как факел, а змея начинает неуловимо-плавно надвигаться на нескольких мужчин, тесной кучкой стоящих посреди пустого пространства. Один из них разворачивается и выставляет щит, при этом он кричит, чтобы остальные отходили. Змея наваливается на щит, он прогибается, четверо, стоящие чуть позади первого, вместо того, чтобы убежать, начинают поливать огненное чудовище водой. И все было бы хорошо, но вдруг на стоящем впереди вспыхивает одежда и, главное, его палочка. Щит исчезает, змея накрывает всех пятерых огненным покрывалом, но сверху на нее обрушивается водопад, и огонь сразу же гаснет. Однако, дело сделано – в грязи лежат пять обгоревших изуродованных тел, освещенных мечущимся пламенем от полыхающей хижины.

 Теперь Снейп в Хогвартсе. На стенах коридора, по которому он идет, горят факелы, перед ними закругленный эркер, сверху, через разбитый витраж, врываются порывы холодного ветра. Рыжий парень, который идет справа от него оборачивается, улыбается и что-то говорит. Это один из близнецов Уизли, судя по тому, что оба его уха на месте – Фред. Он хлопает Снейпа по плечу, и вдруг эркер взрывается фонтаном камней и пыли. Снейп прикрывает голову руками и падает ничком. Грохот разрывает барабанные перепонки, пыль забивает легкие и душит, не давая вздохнуть. Наконец, грохот прекращается. Мелкие камни больше не барабанят по спине, он поворачивает голову и видит бледную веснушчатую руку, тонкие пальцы сжимают сломанную палочку. Вот пальцы разжимаются, и рукоятка падает в пыль. Снейп начинает лихорадочно откидывать камни и штукатурку с головы Фреда, машинально отмечая, что руки у него уже мужские, только одет он, похоже, в свитер ручной вязки. Наконец, лицо полностью освобождено от камней. Карие глаза удивленным взглядом смотрят в потолок, из уголка рта тянется красная полоска. Пыль, запорошившая лицо, попала в глаза, но Фред не моргает – она уже не доставляет ему неудобств.

 И снова ночное поле перед пылающей хижиной Хагрида. Пламя освещает фигуру, лежащую на земле, слишком маленькую, чтобы принадлежать взрослому человеку. На этот раз тела у Снейпа, похоже, нет совсем. Он просто перемешается и зависает прямо над мертвым мальчиком с развороченной грудной клеткой и широко распахнутыми светлыми глазами. Колин Криви. Его глаза приближаются, теперь становится видно, какие они невозможно-голубые. Вдруг их цвет начинает меняться на зеленый, разрез удлиняется, и Снейп ныряет в эту зелень, тонет в ней, забывая дышать.

 - Северус! Северус! Да очнись же ты! Господи, да что же это такое! Очнись, любимый!

 Воздух врывается в легкие, вызывая приступ кашля. Его голову обнимает мягкая рука, вторая гладит по лицу. В трех футах над изголовьем плавает небольшой световой шарик, который почти ничего не освещает.

 - Мерлин, как же вы меня напугали, профессор! – На его лоб падает теплая капля, которую тут же осушают мягкие губы. Обе руки теперь держат его голову, тонкая фигурка прижимается к плечу. Запах зеленых яблок еле слышно щекочет ноздри. Гермиона покрывает поцелуями его лицо. Он все еще дрожит, перед глазами попеременно вспыхивают то огненная змея, то холодные мертвые глаза его учеников. Он совершенно машинально обнимает девушку, прижимает к себе в попытке защитить ее от своих кошмаров.

 - Никогда, никогда больше так не делайте, сэр! – в жарком шепоте море тревоги.

 Его бровь вскидывается в вопросе «Как?», но девушка этого не видит ее лицо прижато к его шее.

 - Профессор, не смейте теряться в своих кошмарах! Вы так закричали, а потом вдруг замолчали и перестали дышать! Я чуть не умерла от страха, - она пристраивается рядом, поверх одеяла.

 «Закричал? Неужели голос вернулся?!»

 Снейп попытался успокоить плачущую девушку, но из его рта не вырвалось ни звука. Значит, она слышала не акустический крик, а ментальный. Да еще и во сне. Такого просто не может быть, если только… С ним такое было лишь однажды. Тогда он тоже слышал, как кричала Лили. И как оборвался ее крик. Он проснулся в ту ночь от ужаса, в ушах звучало эхо от прервавшегося крика, прервавшейся жизни. Он подхватился, как сумасшедший, понесся на ее зов. Северуса не остановило то, что он не знал, где она жила. Любовь и горе вывели его точно к ее разрушенному дому. Он пытался согреть ее холодные руки, обнимал вялое безразличное тело. А когда захныкал замерзший напуганный ребенок, наложил на него согревающие чары и замер, беззвучно плача и перебирая рыжие волосы своей мертвой возлюбленной. Таким его и нашел Дамблдор.

 И теперь эта девочка сквозь сон услышала его ментальный вопль по погибшим, и прибежала на помощь. Это может означать только одно: она настроена на его душу. Так бывает только с теми, кто очень сильно любит. Так матери встают к постели своих детей, у которых среди ночи внезапно поднимается температура. Глупо как – зачем ей портить свою жизнь, связываясь со смертником. Впрочем, она и еще трое детей вчера рисковали своими головами ради него. Если у них получится, ему жизни не хватит, чтобы расплатиться с ними. А если… Если что-то пойдет не так, если кто-то из них погибнет? Нет, только не это, только не чувство вины за то, что его свобода куплена ценой этих юных жизней!

 Он покрепче обнимает тонкую фигурку, тихонько всхлипывающую у него на плече. На ней теплая фланелевая пижама, трансфигурированная из какой-то одежды, но осенняя ночь достаточно прохладна, и профессор, отчаявшись прикрыть ее своими руками, наконец, достает палочку и пишет в воздухе:

_«Спасибо, что пришли. Теперь все в порядке. Вы можете идти к себе»_ , - и подталкивает ее лицо, разворачивая к надписи.

 - Нет, сэр. ТЕПЕРЬ я к себе не пойду. Я останусь здесь. Если хотите, буду сидеть у вашей постели, но один вы больше спать не будете! – она ладонью вытирает слезы, в голосе звучит непререкаемая уверенность МакГонагалл. Ну, началось! Нет спасения от гриффиндорцев.

_«Не городите ерунды! У меня все в порядке! Не хватало еще вам торчать тут и мешать мне спать! Я взрослый мужчина, а не младенец, в няньках не нуждаюсь!»_

 - Ну да, кто же спорит. Только почему-то для того, чтобы вы начали дышать, мне пришлось изо всей силы садануть вас по грудной клетке. А так все в порядке.

_«Принесите мне из спальни зелье «Сна без сновидений» и успокойтесь»_

 - Вот только не надо убеждать меня, сэр, что оно на вас еще действует. Я за лето столько его в вас влила, что у вас, наверное, теперь пожизненный иммунитет к нему. Все очень просто. Акцио «Укрепляющее зелье», - и она, приподняв голову Снейпа, ловко влила ему в рот терпкую жидкость.

 - Теперь из кресла делаем кушетку, - Гермиона взмахнула палочкой, - ваш сюртук придется трансфигурировать в плед, и я сплю здесь. Обещаю не покушаться на вашу честь. Нокс!

 Лукавая улыбка сверкнула навстречу негодующему взгляду профессора в свете гаснущего светляка.

 

 - Поттер, если ты не прекратишь скрипеть креслом, я запущу в тебя «петрификусом»!

 - А ты перестань храпеть, Малфой! – в полной темноте гостиной шепот двух парней звучал, как спор разъяренных змей.

 - Я не храплю!!!

 - Храпишь!

 - Да я вообще не могу уснуть, когда ты изображаешь из себя флобберчервя под «таранталлегрой»!

 - У них же ног нет. Как флобберчервь может танцевать? – тихонько хихикнул Гарри.

 - Всем телом! И дико скрипя при этом креслом. Ну, дай ты поспать хоть немного! У меня завтра, вернее, уже сегодня, первой парой нумерология. Представляешь, что я насчитаю с недосыпу?

 - Слушай, Драко, а Гермиона уже с полчаса, как вошла в кабинет к профессору, и до сих пор не вышла.

 - Ну и слава Мерлину, если там тихо, значит, они уже спят. Дай и мне поспать.

 - И это значит, что Джинни в спальне одна…

 - Счастливо, Поттер. Вали в спальню, только чтоб ни звука. У профессора слух, как у летучей мыши.

 - Ага, я пошел.

 …

 - Нет, это невыносимо! Поттер, соплохвоста тебе в задницу, ты что опять здесь делаешь?

 - Вставай, засоня! Уже полседьмого. Девчонки завтрак готовят, чуешь запах?

 - Черт, а мне казалось, ты только что ушел,– Драко сел на диване, отчаянно протирая глаза. – Кстати, как прошло? Она дала? – серый глаз лукаво глянул из-под ладони.

 - А по шее? – в зеленом взгляде сверкнула угроза.

 - Да ладно, можно без подробностей. Ну, так как?

 - Малфой, ты, все же, скотина, - Гарри швырнул в Драко его джинсы и сел в освободившееся кресло.

 - А ты как думал? Ладно, ты уже был в ванной?

 - Был, иди. И мы только целовались, - Поттер свел к переносице густые брови.

 - В очень интересные места. Повернись, я тебе этот засос уберу. Ого! Горячая штучка эта Уизли! – Драко водил палочкой над загривком Гарри, при этом мучительно зевая в кулак.

 - Малфой!

 - Сиди смирно, а то только хуже сделаю.

 - Еще хоть одно слово про Джинни…

 - И я останусь без завтрака. Ладно, все, вали отсюда, герой-любовник.

 - Хм, кто у нас герой-любовник, так это профессор. Гермиона-то вышла из кабинета, а он так и не появился, - тихонько посмеялся Гарри в спину скрывающемуся в спальне Драко.

 - А тебе, Гарри Джеймс Поттер, лучше придержать свой язык! – в дверях стояла разъяренная фурия с подносом, на котором стояла чашка чая, круассаны и стакан со слабо опалесцирующим зельем.

 - Гермиона, что случилось? – глаза Гарри, не отрываясь, смотрели на стакан.

 - Сердечный приступ. Он переволновался вчера за нас всех, вот и…

 - Как он? – в голосе моментально вернувшегося в комнату Малфоя было неподдельное волнение, и Гарри почувствовал благодарность за то, что самому не пришлось показывать, как он переживает за профессора.

 - Уже в порядке, но ему лучше сегодня не вставать. Хотя он точно подскочит, когда мы все уйдем. Так пусть хоть выпьет «Второе сердце».

 - А что за зелье?

 - Оно помогает сердцу справляться с нагрузкой. Как будто берет на себя половину перекачиваемой крови. Потому и называется «Второе сердце».

 - Гермиона, а откуда взялось это зелье? Я про такое и не слышал, - Драко взял с подноса стакан, чтобы понюхать содержимое и рассмотреть его поближе.

 - Услышишь. В следующем номере «Вестника колдомедицины» ищи статью S. Pipistrellus’а.

 - Кого?!

 - Слизеринского Нетопыря. Северусу почему-то нравится это прозвище, только не могу понять, откуда он знает, что его так в Хогвартсе называли.

 - Ты что, сейчас это сварила? – Драко поднял стакан и разглядывал его на просвет.

 - Нет, конечно! Мы, когда статью готовили, его галлонами варили, чтобы технологию выверить. Ну, я, конечно, немного под консервирующим заклятьем оставила, - она взяла из рук Малфоя стакан и вернула его на поднос. - Идите завтракать, а то в Хогвартс опоздаем.

Снейп лежал в кабинете и ждал, когда молодежь уберется из его квартиры, и он, наконец, останется один. Произошедшее ночью действительно напугало его. Еще каких-то четыре месяца назад к перспективе близкой смерти он относился совершенно спокойно. Профессор знал, что, если, вопреки ожиданиям, выживет в последней битве, то ему придется исчезнуть, как Северусу Снейпу, и появиться как совершенно другая личность, может, даже покинуть волшебный мир на довольно продолжительное время. Теперь же у него был свой дом, довольно удобный и красивый, работа, которая полностью захватила его ум и, что греха таить, девушка, занявшая давно пустующую душу. И полный ворох забот, а он так хотел отдохнуть…

Сегодня утром он проснулся и почувствовал, что на его руке лежит теплая девичья ручка. Осторожно, стараясь не делать резких движений и не потревожить сладко спящую Гермиону, Снейп поднес к губам тонкие пальчики и поцеловал их. Трансфигурированная из кресла кушетка стояла впритык к его дивану, так что, если чуть сдвинуть голову, он мог почувствовать дыхание девушки, такое свежее, теплое и сонное. Целый час, пока не прозвенел будильник в спальне у Джинни, профессор, улыбаясь, рассматривал тонкие черты лица, почти незаметные конопушки на носу, изгиб бровей, легкие волосы, выбившиеся из заплетенных на ночь кос и просвеченных сейчас встающим за тучами солнцем. Неужели такое возможно, чтобы эта девочка, это чудо любила его? За что ему такое счастье? Неужели он заслужил его? Или это дар, бескорыстный и щедрый подарок судьбы, за который не придется потом платить? Хотя, он согласен и заплатить всем, чем угодно. Лишь бы не пришлось платить ей.

 Резкий звонок будильника нарушил хрупкое очарование тишины, рассеянного света и легкого дыхания. Снейп закрыл глаза и сделал вид, что спит, а Гермиона приподнялась на кушетке, прислушалась к его спокойному дыханию и бесшумно встала. Она вернула кресло и сюртук в их прежнее состояние и тихо вышла из комнаты. И, только закрыв дверь кабинета, позволила счастливой улыбке озарить свое лицо. Оказывается, не только старые разведчики могут притворяться спящими, когда им это надо. Молодые девушки тоже не прочь поиграть в игру «Что он будет делать, если будет думать, что я сплю?», но профессор этого не видел.

 

**Глава 15. 11.09.1998 – 12.09.1998**

 

Мундугус Флетчер, вытащенный Аберфортом Дамблдором за шиворот из-за стойки маггловского бара, и помещенный под прицел трех волшебных палочек и двух очень сердитых эльфийских глаз, долго не мог понять, чего от него хотят бывшие соратники по Ордену Феникса. Артур и Билл Уизли и брат погибшего директора Хогвартса перенеслись со своей добычей в особняк на площади Гриммо, 12, который Гарри опять предоставил для штаб-квартиры Ордена Феникса. Ирония судьбы – победители снова в подполье. Допрос Флетчера продолжался несколько часов. Сначала Артур вообще хотел сдать Мундугуса аврорам, обвинив в покушении на студентов, но мудрый старый Аберфорт удержал его от опрометчивого шага. Если этот вор и мошенник на этот раз невиновен, а так, скорее всего, и будет, у них не останется вообще никакой надежды найти истинного преступника.

 Поэтому трое орденцев начали почти поминутно восстанавливать прошлое Флетчера, его встречи с людьми, а самое главное, кто из этих людей мог подойти к нему достаточно близко, чтобы снять с его одежды несколько волосков для оборотного зелья. Похоже, без него в этот раз не обошлось. На неопрятном пиджаке маленького мошенника было столько волос, что при желании можно было выставить полк Мундугусов Флетчеров. Так получилось, что в течение последних месяцев старый пройдоха жил не очень-то счастливо – Орден так и не простил ему смерти Моуди, на его проделки авроры уже не закрывали глаза, и ему пришлось почти полностью перенести свою противозаконную деятельность в маггловский мир.

 Там-то, после очередного воровства с применением магии, его и прихватили авроры. Мундугусу удалось доказать, что палочкой он не пользовался, обошелся небольшим ментальным беспалочковым внушением и ловкостью рук. Во время допроса в помещении Аврората с каким-то незначительным делом появился надменный холеный невыразимец Сэмюэл Стрэнтон. Проходя мимо стула, на котором сидел Флетчер, он основательно задел его своей черной мантией, хотя мог пройти гораздо дальше – допросная позволяла. Таким образом, на его дорогой мантии наверняка остались волоски с пиджака Мундугуса. Больше, кроме трех авроров, арестовавших и отпустивших старого бродягу за недостатком улик, контактов у него с волшебниками не было.

 Итак, Артур Уизли имел одно имя, которое было в двух списках – контактировавших с Мундугусом Флетчером и Комиссии по рассмотрению воспоминаний Северуса Снейпа. Тем же вечером это имя и содержание допроса отправилось в Хогвартс – к Флитвику и Гарри, а оттуда с Гермионой – к Снейпу. Теперь можно было пускать в ход бумаги, добытые с таким шумом в тупике Прядильщиков, нужно было только немного выждать и придумать, как сделать это наиболее безопасно и эффективно.

 Драко Малфой аппарировал, крепко держа за руку высокую черноволосую девушку со вздернутым носиком и широко распахнутыми голубыми глазами.

 - Драко, ну сколько можно мотаться неизвестно где! То какой-то лес, то свалка. Теперь вот вообще, неизвестно что, - курносый носик капризно сморщился, придавая лицу девушки схожесть с мопсом.

 - Это не неизвестно что, Пэнси, это место, где мы будем готовиться к ТРИТОНам по зельям, - высокий худой блондин внимательно оглядывал окрестности, хотя смотреть особо было не на что: крыша многоэтажного жилого дома в маггловской части Лондона. По сторонам – такие же крыши, расположенные выше или ниже той, на которой они стояли. Ни одной живой души, не считая ворон. Он тихонько вздохнул и, взяв девушку за руку, пошел к двери, ведущей в квартиру на последнем этаже.

\- Не отходи далеко, дверь настроена на мою палочку, не на твою. «Urtica urens»5, - и парень прикоснулся кончиком своей палочки к двери. За ней была лестница, по которой пара спустилась в холл, посреди которой стоял…

 - Профессор Снейп! – Пэнси Паркинсон, не веря своим глазам, все ближе подходила к высокому мужчине в центре холла, пока не ткнулась носом ему в плечо. Тогда она обхватила его руками и глухо произнесла:

 - Я так рада, что Вы живы…

 Снейп, не зная, что предпринять, легонько похлопал ее ладонью по спине и вопросительно посмотрел на младшего Малфоя. А тот ухмылялся, не спеша вызволять профессора. По лестнице в холл спустились Гермиона, Невилл и Луна. Встретившись с гневным взглядом карих глаз, зельевар поспешно оторвал от себя всхлипывающую слизеринку и развернул ее к Драко.

 - Здравствуйте, профессор, - мечтательный голос Луны разрушил напряженную паузу, - мы будем варить призывающее зелье для криворогого сноркака? Поэтому Вы задали нам изучить свойства аконита?

Снейп ошарашено поглядел на странную девушку с длинными белыми волосами и чуть выпученными голубыми глазами. Но в эту минуту по лестнице сбежали Гарри и Джинни.

 - Здравствуйте, еще без двух четыре, мы не опоздали, - пара, встретив гневный взгляд черных глаз, замерла на последней ступеньке лестницы.

 Снейп развернулся на каблуках, взметнув полы сюртука, и повел всех в лабораторию. Здесь ничего не напоминало о том, что когда-то это была жилая комната. Стены, пол и потолок покрывали плитки, похожие на кафель, но зачарованные так, чтобы выдерживать одновременно большие температуры, едкие среды и сильные механические удары. К этой плитке ничего не прилипало, ее легко было отчистить заклинанием, а сама она служила экраном для магии, не пропуская ее из комнаты наружу. Вдоль всех стен стояли шкафы, закрытые зачарованными же дверцами, за которыми скрывалась лабораторная посуда, зелья и ингредиенты. Посреди комнаты находились четыре металлических лабораторных стола (бывшая ванна, трансфигурированная и размноженная), а в углу – раковина. Последнее дополнение – окно закрывала доска, похожая на школьную, только белого цвета. Это было необходимо для того, чтобы исключить даже случайную возможность заглянуть в лабораторию. Конечно, она находилась на высоте птичьего полета, но для магов это не проблема. Да и магглы, летая на своих грохочущих винтокрылых машинах, могли, используя специальную технику, заглянуть туда, куда не следует.

 Снейп надел просторную черную мантию и махнул рукой, чтобы ученики последовали его примеру. Затем подошел к доске, и на белом пластике от его палочки быстро побежали черные буквы:

_«Я не могу пользоваться голосом, но палочка по-прежнему у меня в руках. За выступление с места – «silencio», за опоздание, неподготовленный урок – отчисление из группы. И нет смысла тянуть руку – я буду спрашивать только того, кого захочу»_

 Гарри украдкой глянул на Гермиону, она стояла у последнего стола, рядом с Невиллом, красная, как рак и кусала нижнюю губу. Стульев в лаборатории не было – все равно резать и варить лучше стоя, а читать лекции под запись Снейп не мог. Поэтому все ученики стояли парами у своих столов: ближе к двери Гарри и Джинни, затем Пэнси и Драко, потом одинокая Луна, которую, похоже, совсем не обидело такое пренебрежение со стороны остальных. За последним, четвертым столом стояли Гермиона и Невилл. Высокий и угловатый Лонгботтом переминался с ноги на ногу и терзал пергамент с докладом. Перед ним на столе лежали засушенные веточки с цветами и несколько картинок, на которых тоже колыхались цветы.

_«Мр. Лонгботтом, вам слово»_

 Снейп отвернулся от доски и отошел в угол класса. Невилл покраснел, раскрыл тетрадку и начал мучительно мекать:

 - Аконит – это…

 Профессор поморщился, в два широких шага пересек класс, схватил беднягу за рукав и, бесцеремонно вытащив его из-за стола, развернул лицом к остальным ученикам. Сам же вернулся на прежнее место. Невилл посмотрел на доброжелательные лица друзей, вздохнул, и вдруг на него снизошло спокойствие. Гермиона весь сегодняшний день твердила ему, что он лучше всех них разбирается в травах, и, значит, Снейп не зря дал ему доклад именно на эту тему. И ведь правда, парень мог часами говорить об удивительном и прекрасном мире растений, а аконит – один из самых замечательных его представителей. Да и Снейп маячил где-то за спиной, а без его пронзительных черных глаз в классе было как-то светлее. Лонгботом набрал в грудь воздуха, улыбнулся и начал:

 - Аконит – растение семейства лютиковых. Распространен, в основном, в умеренном поясе Северного полушария. Насчитывается около трехсот видов естественного аконита, и восемь видов волшебного, выведенного специально магами. Но само растение настолько разнообразно и удивительно, что даже свойства естественных трехсот видов до сих пор не изучены полностью. Все части растения ядовиты, даже мед, собранный с цветков аконита, содержит яд. Но в разных климатических широтах степень ядовитости неодинакова. Так, в Индии, Греции и Китае несколько побегов аконита, случайно или намеренно попавших в колодец, могут служить причиной смертельного отравления сотни человек, а в Норвегии им кормят скот для избавления животных от гельминтов. В маггловских городах Европы аконит используется как декоративное растение для украшение сада 6. Нас же интересуют лекарственные и магические свойства этого удивительного растения…

 Речь Невилла лилась спокойно и ровно, он иллюстрировал ее, показывая картинки или засушенные образцы. Ровно через полчаса после начала, Снейп похлопал его по плечу и указал на его место за столом.

 - Но я еще… - Невилл открыл рот, чтобы сказать, что он еще не закончил, но, встретившись с тяжелым взглядом профессора, тут же пробормотал – да, сэр, - и встал на свое место.

 Снейп подошел к доске и на ней тут же появились черные строки:

_«М-с Лавгуд, перечислите зелья, в которых используется аконит»_

 Профессор развернулся и вперился взглядом в Луну, которая совершенно спокойно, ничуть не смущаясь его пронзительных черных глаз, принялась перечислять зелья. Гермиона, даже если и знала несколько зелий, вдобавок к паре дюжин, названных Луной, сочла за лучшее промолчать. Не хватало еще разозлить Снейпа. Он ведь и вправду может наложить на нее заклятье немоты, а то и выгнать совсем. Вот уж чего ей никак не хочется.

 Снейп продолжал опрос, при этом вначале писал имя того, от кого хочет получить ответ. Более-менее четко и правильно ответили все, даже Гарри, ведь тема была неоднократно изучена в прошлые годы, только раньше приходилось просто заучивать рецепт и последовательность приготовления зелья. Теперь же открывалось, почему данное зелье нужно готовить так, а не иначе, в каком случае целесообразнее использовать какие части растения и как их собирать и готовить. Такой способ усвоения материала оказался довольно увлекательным. Гермиона поняла, что, если и дальше им будут подавать материал именно так, то они вскоре смогут сами начать составлять зелья, или, по крайней мере, не пихать в один котел несочетающиеся или нейтрализующие друг друга компоненты. Неужели за тысячу лет существования Хогвартса никто никогда не пытался в таком ключе систематизировать материал?

 Еще через полчаса, когда профессор удовлетворился всеми ответами (по крайней мере, он больше не пытал их вопросами, а насколько ему понравились ответы – понять по его кислой физиономии было совершенно невозможно), приступили к практической части. И здесь Снейп, указав палочкой на Гермиону, потребовал, чтобы она передвинулась к Луне. После чего, встав перед столом Невилла, написал в воздухе огненными буквами:

_«Мр- Л., я буду вашим ассистентом. Мне еще дорога эта квартира»_

 Из-за соседних столов раздалось фырканье, а Невилл, хоть и побледнел, но сказал отчетливо и спокойно:

 - Да, сэр. Спасибо.

 Готовили «Глоток живой смерти». Рецепт тут же появился на доске, вместе с комментариями по подготовке ингредиентов. Конечно, сварить это зелье за час невозможно, но, если все делать четко и правильно, то ровно через сорок пять минут нужно добавить тот самый корень аконита, а еще через десять минут зелье должно приобрести нежно-голубой цвет. После чего с ним нужно было бы провести еще кучу манипуляций, но все они уже не влияли на свойства аконита. И когда урок подошел к концу, на всех четырех столах в котлах булькала прозрачная жидкость того самого нежно-голубого цвета. Снейп сделал жест рукой, приказывая погасить огонь под котлами и отойти от столов. После чего прошелся вдоль них, наклоняясь к каждому котлу и чуть ли не окуная в жидкость свой внушительный нос. По-видимому, и вид и запах зелья его удовлетворили, потому, что он подошел к доске и написал:

_«Урок окончен. Следующий урок – в субботу в это же время. Тема – «Желчь фестрала». Докладчик – м-с Паркинсон. Время доклада – полчаса. Все свободны»_

 Семеро подростков тут же сняли защитные мантии, повесили их в шкаф и поспешили на крышу, чтобы без помех поделиться впечатлениями от первого занятия и, главное, нового, молчаливого Снейпа. Как выяснилось, отсутствие голоса мешало ему не слишком – он ведь сумел и без голоса ввести в краску вечную «гриффиндорскую всезнайку» и намекнуть Невиллу на его уникальную способность взрывать даже те зелья, которые в принципе не взрываются. Но, почему-то, это уже не выглядело так обидно и несправедливо, как в школе. Может, Снейп стал мягче (хотя Гермиона бы с этим не согласилась), а может, дети выросли и уже не реагировали так болезненно на едкие шутки профессора. Оказывается, можно спокойно работать с Ужасом Подземелий, если не отвлекаться на глупые обиды.

 - Гермиона, представляешь, он сразу просто отметил те пункты рецепта, которые будет делать сам, а мне предоставил остальные. А я-то как раз и хотел бы делать те пункты, которые он мне оставил! Как ты думаешь, откуда он это знал? – долговязый Невилл заглядывал в лицо невысокой Гермионы, у которой ветер совершенно растрепал ее и так непослушные волосы. Она, конечно, не собиралась аппарировать с друзьями в Хогсмид, просто вышла проводить.

 - Невилл, если честно, он забрал себе все опасные ингредиенты. Я видела. Он тебе немного не доверяет, - девушка пыталась поймать мотающиеся пряди, но они все время норовили заткнуть ей рот. - А как у тебя с аппарацией?

 - Да, вообще-то, никак. На шестом курсе экзамен не сдал, на седьмом у нас занятий не было, а сейчас, наверное, уже поздно…

 - Глупости. Драко, поможешь Невиллу добраться до Хогсмида? А Пэнси может аппарировать с Луной.

 - Ладно, Лонгботтом, цепляйся, - и два высоких парня, блондин и брюнет, с отчетливым хлопком исчезли с крыши.

 - Пэнси, я забыла сказать, что добираться сюда нужно осторожно, через несколько перевалочных пунктов, - виновато улыбнулась Гермиона. – Зато отсюда – напрямую, в Хогсмид.

 - А ты почему не уходишь? – подозрительно спросила слизеринка.

 - Ну... я помогу профессору убрать в лаборатории, - Гермиона почему-то почувствовала себя неуютно. Но потом гордо задрала подбородок и продолжила: - И у нас еще есть работа, я помогаю ему писать статью.

 - Ну-ну, пишите, - Пэнси схватила за руку Луну, которая мечтательно рассматривала плывущие в небе тучи, и дезаппарировала.

 А один котел «Глотка живой смерти» Гермионе пришлось-таки доварить. Как написал профессор: «На всякий случай».

________________________________________________________________

5 Urtica urens – крапива жгучая.

6 И это действительно так. За исключением магических видов, конечно.

  

**Глава 16. 12.09.1998 – 16.09.1998**

 С легкой руки Снейпа компания, избравшая себе штабом квартиру на последнем этаже двенадцатиэтажки в Харроу, стала называть себя «динозаврами». Вскоре в эту компанию пришлось принять Пэнси Паркинсон, которая, может, и не была самой приятной в общении девушкой, но уж язык за зубами держать умела точно, а упорством и настойчивостью могла поделиться с целой квиддичной командой. И для задания, которое она получила от «Головного мозга динозавров» ей в первую очередь необходимо было помириться с родителями.

 Семья Пэнси, практически не пострадавшая ни от последователей Волдеморта, ни от его противников, была не аристократической, но очень богатой. Еще лет сто назад предок ее отца начал вести дела с гоблинами, и к концу двадцатого века Паркинсоны имели солидный вес в торговых и банковских кругах, хотя среди знати и министерских чиновников на них по-прежнему смотрели, как на нуворишей. Тем не менее, эти самые чванливые аристократы никогда не брезговали приглашениями на вечеринки, время от времени устраиваемые миссис Паркинсон.

 И, конечно, на эти вечеринки, как мухи на мед, слеталась всяческая журналистская братия. В задачу Пэнси входило заинтересовать кого-нибудь из этих падальщиков, подкинув слух об имеющемся на работника Министерства компромате. А если сложится удачно, то слив и сам компромат.

 Но о возвращении в родной дом с видом побитой собаки гордая девушка не могла и думать. Надо было поразить родителей, шокировать их так, чтобы они простили родную дочь, да еще и сами бы у нее за свою суровость прощения попросили. Надо было вернуться победительницей. А какой приз может быть лучше, чем Золотой мальчик, Победитель-Того-Кого-Нельзя-Называть, Гарри Поттер? Потому в среду сразу после обеда Пэнси подошла к Гарри и попросила его помочь ей в этом деле. Но Поттер сразу же отказал, да так категорично, что у бедной девушки слезы на глазах выступили. А так, как происходило все это в пустом классе на глазах у остальных «динозавров», то Гермиона сразу же встала на сторону Пэнси и стала требовать у Гарри «принести эту жертву». Джинни, которой не улыбалось отпускать куда-нибудь своего парня с довольно привлекательной и не отягощенной особыми комплексами девицей, наоборот, приняла сторону Гарри. Но тут сама Пэнси внесла коррективы:

 - Ах, так, значит, пойти со мной – это принести жертву! А еще друзья называетесь! – из ее больших голубых глаз хлынули слезы.

 - Пэнси, прости, ты не так поняла! – Гермиона попыталась извиниться, но слизеринку прорвало:

 - Да уж, как еще можно понять! Паркинсон – тупая корова, ничего из себя не представляет! Даже на праздник пойти с ней стыдно!

 Гарри просто прижал рыдающую девушку к себе и спокойно сказал, укоризненно глядя на Гермиону:

 - Она имела в виду не тебя, а журналистов. Ты же знаешь, что я не общаюсь с ними и стараюсь не показываться в тех местах, где они будут. А все остальное ты себе придумала. На самом деле ты очень симпатичная и умная девушка. Вон, смотри, как Джинни губы поджала. Если я сейчас же тебя не отпущу, боюсь, лишусь половины шевелюры.

 И Пэнси улыбнулась сквозь слезы, выпуская из объятий Мальчика-Который-Опять-Вывернулся.

 - Но как мне вернуться домой, чтобы родители устроили праздник, а не заперли меня под замок? – она аккуратно промокнула глаза и, глядя в зеркало, палочкой удалила последствия слез.

 - А тебе обязательно Гарри нужен? Другой герой войны не подойдет? – голос Гермионы приобрел энергичные нотки, свойственные ей, когда в голове у нее складывался очередной план.

 - Да, наверное, подойдет…

 - Гермиона, если ты о Роне, то я против. Ты же знаешь, он сейчас все еще в расстроенных чувствах и, - Гарри замялся, - я бы не стал его привлекать.

 - Не о Роне. Невилл тоже герой войны. К тому же он чистокровный, симпатичный и неплохо танцует. Пэнси, этого хватит?

 - Думаю, да. Боюсь, родители будут немного шокированы, но бойцы Армии Дамблдора сейчас в моде, так что… да и о… нем он знает.

 - Решено. Принимаем в наши ряды еще одного «динозавра», и в субботу… Ох, нет! – Гермиона огорченно стукнула кулаком по парте. И ответила на вопросительные взгляды своих друзей: - в субботу мой день рождения. Я хотела после занятия устроить небольшой праздник, приглашаю вас всех.

 - Ничего страшного. В субботу отпразднуем твой день рожденья, а в воскресенье – мое возвращение в «родные пенаты». Так, кто осчастливит Невилла сообщением о том, что он поедет ко мне домой?

 - Думаю, все, чтобы если кто-то ляпнет лишнее, другие могли исправить.

 - Или было кому держать, если начнет вырываться? – хмыкнула слизеринка.

 - Пэнси!

 Разговор с Невиллом взяла на себя Джинни, они вместе посещали травологию. Девушка вызвалась помочь ему ухаживать за гигантским сапрантусом7, а профессор Спраут и рада была скинуть на двух ответственных учеников это неприятное растение. Помимо того, что оно, в отличие от своего дикого аналога, цвело постоянно, так еще и охотилось довольно активно, выбрасывая из своей зловонной сердцевины клейкие прочные побеги. Да и размером было с приличную супружескую кровать, так что при уходе за ним одному нужно было постоянно стоять с палочкой наготове, чтобы защищать другого, который в этот момент поливал или рыхлил землю под коварным растением.

 - Невилл, тебе Пэнси Паркинсон нравится? – без обиняков начала Джинни, выстреливая большой искрой в побег, который навис над спиной Лонгботтома.

 Побег отпрянул, а Невилл выглянул из-под тускло-красного толстого, похожего на диванную подушку лепестка.

 - А что, это так заметно?

 - Что заметно? – еще одна искра, и еще один побег спрятался с чавкающим звуком в центре цветка.

 - Ну, что нравится, - парень покраснел и нырнул под другой лепесток, продолжая рыхлить слежавшийся грунт.

 «А дело-то, оказывается, проще, чем казалось», подумала Джинни и припечатала искрой верхушку побега, который робко высунулся проверить обстановку.

 - Знаешь, по-моему, ты ей тоже.

 - Серьезно? А как же Малфой? – Невилл совсем вылез из-под цветка, и за его спиной взвились сразу три побега.

 - Ложись! – парень рухнул на землю, а Джинни за полторы секунды расстреляла агрессивные плети и совершенно спокойно продолжила разговор.

 - Думаю, у них с Малфоем не все гладко, потому, что она спрашивала о тебе.

 - И что она спрашивала? – у бедняги совершенно пропало желание заниматься растением, он жаждал услышать, что надменная слизеринская принцесса могла о нем говорить.

 Но Джинни не устраивала перспектива торчать в этом смрадном аду еще неизвестно сколько времени, поэтому она поторопила Лонгботтома:

 - Заканчивай тут с этой вонючкой, - Невилл опять нырнул под цветок, а рыжеволосая валькирия продолжила, время от времени отражая атаки настырного растения.

 - Она спрашивала, как ты отреагируешь, если она пригласит тебя в это воскресенье к себе домой, на празднование ее возвращения в лоно семьи. Ничего такого, просто в гости, - поспешно добавила Джинни, чтобы парень не питал напрасных надежд.

 Невилл, наконец, закончил рыхлить землю, выполз из-под дальнего лепестка и быстро отскочил за спину Джинни. Та хладнокровно расстреляла все пять ринувшихся за ускользающей добычей побега, и закрыла за собой дверь оранжереи.

 - Не понимаю, не кормят его, что ли?

 - Да нет, он сыт. Просто, это же растение, у него одна задача – жрать. А Пэнси скажи, что я согласен. Даже если она просто хочет заставить Малфоя ревновать. Мне больно смотреть, как такая умная и красивая девушка унижается перед этим спесивым хорьком.

 «У-у, как все запущено», - подумала Джинни, а вслух произнесла:

 - Вот сам и скажи. Сегодня, на ужине. Да, и Гермиона нас пригласила на свой день рожденья в эту субботу, не забудь подарок.

_______________________________________________________________

7 Сапрантус – крупный цветок, растущий в Мексике и Центральной Америке. Цветок имеет вид полуразложившегося куска мяса и соответствующий запах для привлечения насекомых, питающихся падалью.

 

**Глава 17. 19.09.1998**

 Сразу после окончания субботних двухчасовых занятий у Снейпа вся компания аппарировала в лесок возле Хогсмида. Прямо в деревне появляться было опасно – трое из семерых не имели разрешения на самостоятельную аппарацию, так что к ним могли придраться. Гермиона пригласила всех в «Три метлы». Мадам Розмерта приказала сдвинуть два столика и веселье началось. После нескольких кружек усладэля танцевала уже вся таверна, не делясь на компании. Луна кружилась посередине помещения, вокруг нее образовался своеобразный хоровод. Невиллу удалось вытащить из-за стойки даже мадам Розмерту. При виде того, как лихо отплясывает пышнотелая трактирщица, Джинни ухватила Пэнси за рукав и на ухо ей прошептала:

 - Видел бы это мой братец– не сносить Невиллу головы. Слабость у Рона к блондинкам! Он даже когда с Гермионой встречался, каждый раз, как сюда приходил – глаз от нее оторвать не мог.

 Пэнси сначала хотела поставить на место слишком фамильярно обращающуюся с ней малолетку, но потом передумала.

 - Слушай, Джинни, давай присядем. Что-то уже ноги не держат.

 - Давай.

 Девушки сели в уголке, подальше от шумной толпы и откупорили себе еще по бутылочке усладэля.

 - Уизли, у тебя что по «предсказаниям» было?

 - «Отвратительно»! А ты что, хотела, чтобы я тебе судьбу тут по пене в кружке предсказала?

 - Нет, судьбу-то я сама тебе могу предсказать. Хоть по пене, хоть по лбу. У меня «превосходно». Я к тому, что зря ты Трелони проигнорировала. Может, она и похожа на старую сбрендившую стрекозу, но одну вещь она в нас развить сумела.

\- Да, и какую же? – Джинни напряженно следила взглядом за Гарри, который кружил в танце длинную тощую рэйвенкловку.

 - Интуицию. То самое чувство, которое возникает в районе пятой точки, когда, например, надо уносить ноги.

 - А-а… - рыжая по-прежнему не проявляла особого интереса к беседе.

 - Так, объясняю для особо понятливых. Джинни, ау! – Черноволосая девушка пощелкала пальцами перед носом приятельницы, - я жопой чую, что Гермиона сегодня задумала что-то. И это что-то может окончиться неприятностями.

 Непривычная грубость от всегда холодно-вежливой слизеринки подействовала отрезвляюще.

 - И ты предлагаешь ее отсюда утащить?

 - Не поможет. Я, кажется, знаю, на что она решилась. Посмотри, какое у нее отчаянное выражение лица.

 - Не представляю, что ты там увидела, но да, я никогда не видела, чтобы она так много танцевала. Даже с Крамом на четвертом курсе, - в голосе гриффиндорки уже проявилась заинтересованность.

 - Она решила затащить ЕГО в постель.

 - Кого? Этого хаффлпафца, с которым танцует?

 - Да нет же, не его, а ЕГО. Ну, у кого мы сегодня были.

 Джинни открыла рот и медленно повернула голову, уставившись в широко распахнутые голубые глаза.

 - Ну, ты это… хватила. Кто ж ЕГО захочет…

 - Подруга твоя, Грейнджер. Я точно знаю, она к нему неравнодушна.

 Джинни, наконец, сумела справиться с челюстью:

 - С чего ты тешила? Это же абсурд! Так только Рон думать может.

 - Видимо, это единственный случай, когда твой брат оказался прав, - Пэнси еще ближе подвинулась к девушке и совсем уже тихо начала:

 - Я видела, какими глазами она на нас смотрела, когда я на прошлой неделе обняла его. И он, как только понял, что она на нас смотрит, сразу же меня оттолкнул.

 - КОГО ты обняла?

 - ЕГО! Уизли, мне что, имя назвать?

 - Не-не, не надо… А зачем ты его обняла?

 - Как зачем? Я была рада, что он жив, - Пэнси все никак не могла понять, почему Джинни так неадекватно реагирует на ее бывшего декана.

 - Ну, я тоже рада. Но обнимать. Брр.. он же такой страшный, - рыжая передернула тонкими плечами.

 - Ах, да, я забыла, ты же с Гриффиндора. Надо же, оказывается с вами можно общаться… Короче, если бы ты думала, что МакГонагалл погибла, а потом вдруг видишь ее живой и здоровой, ты бы что сделала?

 - Так то МакГонагалл! Она добрая!

 - А он тоже добрый.

 - Это что, анекдот такой? – Джинни все не могла поверить, что Пэнси говорит всерьез.

 - Для нас – нет. Понимаешь, на первом курсе мне частенько доставалось от мальчишек, - слизеринка начала объяснять, глядя на кружку с остатками усладэля в руках, - я же вечно лезла в их компанию, а им это не всегда нравилось. И иногда они были достаточно жестоки. Но всегда появлялся наш декан, и своими едкими словами мгновенно прекращал все безобразия. Ты знаешь, он ходит бесшумно, но от него пахнет травами и пряностями. А у меня нюх довольно тонкий. Так вот, я до сих пор, как запах трав учую, мне становится тепло и спокойно. Кажется, что сейчас большая фигура в черной мантии загородит меня от несправедливостей всего мира… Я когда этот его запах снова почувствовала – не смогла удержаться, заревела у него на плече, как маленькая. А тут Гермиона входит. Я боком стояла, видела: она как зыркнет на него, ему как будто воды в лицо плеснули. Он сразу от меня отстранился.

 - Ну, да. Гарри тоже говорил, что он их постоянно спасал, но при этом всегда норовил обидеть, так что все по-прежнему считали его заносчивым ублюдком.

 - Он не только Золотое трио спасал. Он при мне спас жизнь одной девчонке, нашей семикурснице.

 - Расскажи! – карие глаза загорелись неподдельным интересом.

 - Я тогда на пятом училась. Дело было в конце сентября. Мы с Драко в очередной раз поссорились, и я пошла реветь в класс зельеварения. Села на пол в уголке и всхлипывала, пока до полного опустошения не доревелась. А тут слышу – дверь отворяется, и девчонка входит, Памела Хэнкок. И сразу же в кладовую. Как она пароль узнала – не представляю, только открыла и зашла. Мне стало интересно, думаю, посмотрю, что дальше будет. А тут через пару минут декан залетает. И тоже туда. Я уж подумала кое-что неприличное, только смотрю, он ее за ухо из лаборатории вытягивает, а в другой руке какой-то темный пузырек. И шипит, как рассерженная змея: «Что Вы себе позволяете, Хэнкок! Под увольнение меня подвести хотите!» И толкнул ее, она упала на пол и тоже шипит: «Ну и ладно! Есть еще Астрономическая башня!». И тут ее как давай рвать, да прямо на ботинки Снейпа. Он подождал, пока она проблюется, рвоту убрал и шипит опять: «Признавайтесь, что Вы еще успели выпить, кроме «Поцелуя Клеопатры»?» А она: «Ничего! Это токсикоз!». Я опять подумала, что она от Снейпа залетела, а он выпрямился, постоял и спрашивает совершенно спокойно: «И кто отец?» Представляешь, что она ответила?

 - «Вы»?

 - Неа, «Грейбэк». Я чуть воздухом не подавилась, но сижу, слушаю дальше. А он: «Полагаю, изнасилование. И все же, совершенно незачем было травиться. Вы могли обратиться в Министерство Магии, в Ближний Круг. К мистеру Малфою, наконец. Или просто тайно родили бы ребенка, а потом сдали в приют».

Она так горько усмехнулась и говорит: «Ребенка? Грейбэк – оборотень!»

 А он так же язвительно: «Оборотничество, к Вашему сведению, половым путем не передается. И по наследству тоже.»

 - Да, точно! Тэд Люпин же нормальный ребенок, - Джинни слушала, раскрыв рот.

 - А Памела говорит: «Только не тогда, когда зачатие произошло в фазе зверя».

 Гриффиндорка охнула и зажала себе рот ладонью. А Пэнси продолжала:

\- Оказывается, Волдеморт решил наказать ее отца за какую-то провинность и позволил Грейбэку изнасиловать его дочь у него на глазах. А тот сделал это в зверином облике, он ведь был очень сильным оборотнем, спокойно контролировал свое состояние.

 - И что Снейп?

 - Покачался с пятки на носок, потом поднял Памелу на ноги и говорит: «Завтра, в этом же классе в это же время». И вышел. За ним Памела ушла, а, через некоторое время, и я.

 - Постой, что-то я не помню, чтобы кто-то с пузом экзамены сдавал, да и не отчисляли никого со Слизерина за последние шесть лет, - нахмурила брови гриффиндорка.

 - А не было пуза. Я так понимаю, он ей зелье сварил, которое выкидыш вызвало. И все тихо-мирно разрешилось.

 - Да что ты говоришь! Тихо-мирно! – Джинни кипела праведным негодованием. – Он ведь ребенка нерожденного убил!

 - Кого он убил? – слизеринка уставилась на собеседницу.

 - Ребенка!

 - Или волчонка? Который при рождении мог мать покусать и тоже в оборотня обратить?

 - Все равно это убийство! – юная поборница справедливости не хотела сдаваться.

 Пэнси тяжело вздохнула.

 - Ладно, объясняю на пальцах. Вон, смотри, сидит Гарри. Такой весь из себя красивый, влюбленный в тебя. И ты его любишь.

 Джинни посмотрела на Гарри, который, сидя рядом с Драко, провожал глазами стройные ножки стайки хаффлпафок, поднимавшихся на второй этаж. Ноздри девушки задрожали, но парни отвернулись, и она смогла слушать подругу дальше.

 - А теперь представь, что в животе у тебя растет монстр. Оборотень, - тихий голос слизеринки вливался прямо в ухо. – Который к твоему любимому никакого отношения не имеет. И после рождения которого ты все равно умрешь, так или иначе. Так стоит ли мучиться девять месяцев, терпеть позор и размолвку с любимым? Или лучше закончить все – Астрономической Башней или ядом? А если не хватит сил умереть самой – то, что из тебя вылезет, думаешь, его кто-нибудь пожалеет? Утопят ведь тут же, как кутенка. Не забывай, семья Памелы знала, ЧТО могло расти у нее в животе.

 Джинни вздохнула и сказала:

 - Да, похоже, ты права. Только мне надо теперь выпить чего-нибудь покрепче усладэля.

 На что Пэнси совершенно спокойно взмахнула палочкой, и из-под стола со стороны мальчиков вылетела бутылка огневиски. Джинни налила себе и Пэнси прямо в остатки усладэля приличную дозу. Девушки молча выпили и затаили дыхание. Для обеих это был первый опыт с крепкими напитками. Когда они, наконец, смогли отдышаться, Джинни тут же опять плеснула в кружки огневиски, а бутылку отлевитировала обратно под стол.

 - Чую, нам оно еще пригодится. Короче, я поняла тебя. Снейп – ангел во плоти. Как будем помогать Гермионе укладывать его в постель?

 - Э? Нич-чево себе, скорость, - черноволосая девушка удивленно вытаращила глаза. – Гриффиндор рулит! Скажи мне, кто из вас с Поттером первым в любви признался?

 - Я. И я же первая его поцеловала.

 - И с тех пор он с тобой. Гриффиндор. Я тоже Драко первая поцеловала, призналась что люблю его… результат – он меня, похоже, бросает. Слизерин, - Пэнси начала говорить рублеными фразами, видимо, на длинные словесные комбинации ее уже не хватало. – С нашими скользкими змеями напрямую нельзя. Понимаешь, им нужно дать понять, что это они тебя выбрали, а не ты их. А Грейнджер наверняка вмажет прямо в лоб: «Я тебя люблю». Не-е. Надо ее подпоить, чтобы все карты ей спутать. И чтобы он за ней поухаживал, показал, какой он сильный, а она слабая. Заботу проявил. Тогда, возможно, у них чего и выйдет.

 К их уголку подскочила разгоряченная от танцев Гермиона. Ее щеки пылали румянцем, глаза светились, а волосы превратились в совершенное воронье гнездо.

 - Девчонки, пить хочется. Это чей стакан? Можно?

 И прежде, чем Джинни успела что-либо ответить, опрокинула в себя ее бокал, где была немаленькая доза огневиски. Из глаз девушки хлынули слезы, она начала судорожно хватать ртом воздух.

 - Что… что… это… было?..

 - Упс. Теперь уже ничего, - Джинни ошарашено смотрела на задыхающуюся Гермиону.

 А Пэнси в это время быстро сбегала к стойке, принесла стакан воды, вылила в нее какое-то зелье из бутылочки, которую достала из своей темно-зеленой мантии.

 - Выпей. Это нейтрализует хмель. Для себя берегла, знала, что упьюсь.

Гермиона влила в себя содержимое стакана и, наконец, смогла продышаться. Ее тут же окружили мальчики.

 - Что случилось? Ты в порядке? Тебя проводить?

 - Нет, ребята, не надо. Со мной все хорошо. Только я, правда, пойду уже, а то как бы не расклеиться прямо здесь, - хмель еще не начал действовать, и голос девушки звучал вполне нормально.

 Джинни отозвала Пэнси в торону.

 - Зачем ты это зелье ей дала? Все же получилось, как ты хотела?

 - Контрацептивное-то? А вдруг у них сегодня все срастется, так зачем им ребенок от пьяного зачатья? – Пэнси внимательно всматривалась в идущую впереди девушку, надеясь, что ее, все же, не придется доставлять на крышу, как багаж.

 - Так это было не протрезвляющее?

 - Уизли, ну нельзя же быть такой наивной!

  

**Глава 18. 19.09.1998 вечер**

 

Снейп, аккуратно орудуя серебряным ножом, нарезал абсолютно правильными одинаковыми кубиками печень грифона, готовя образец для очередной статьи. Он совсем не переживал за вредную гриффиндорскую надоеду, которая все-таки поселилась в его квартире после того сердечного приступа неделю назад. С условием, что она съедет, как только здоровье профессора придет в норму. Правда, ему удалось заставить ее занять гостиную, в спальню он не был готов ее впустить. Черт возьми, он мужчина, а не евнух! И всю неделю частенько во время бессонницы бродя по квартире черным привидением, заглядывал в открытую дверь гостиной, любуясь рассыпанными по подушке локонами, освещенными голубоватым лунным светом.

 Профессор совершенно не волновался, хотя был уже десятый час, на улице стемнело, а эта безмозглая девица и не подумала прислать патронуса с сообщением, что с ней все в порядке. Отбой в Хогвартсе в десять, так что гулянка должна закончиться не позже полдесятого, чтобы «динозавры» успели попасть в замок до того, как Филч закроет двери. Еще только десять минут десятого. Еще рано. Мерлин, только двенадцать минут десятого. Нож соскользнул, к крови грифона добавилась человеческая кровь из ранки. Ну вот! Образец испорчен! Обработав рану и убрав испорченный ингредиент, Снейп опять посмотрел на часы. Нет, это невыносимо! Пятнадцать минут десятого! Часы, наверняка, стоят.

 Он схватил из холла плащ и взметнулся вверх по лестнице, чтобы увидеть, как невысокая тонкая фигурка возникла на бортике крыши и медленно начала заваливаться назад, в пропасть. Рука сама выстрелила палочкой вперед, невербальный «мобиликорпус» приподнял девушку и перенес ее к профессору. Огромные темные глаза с испугом смотрели на его перекошенное лицо, от девушки явственно пахло огневиски. Снейп схватил Гермиону за плечо и слетел по лестнице в квартиру, толкая ее перед собой.

 - Простите, профессор! Это случайно вышло! Я не знала, что это огневиски, думала, вода! Честно!

 Искать блокнот не было времени, злость выплескивалась из зельевара, как испорченное варево из котла Лонгботтома.

_«Как Ваши друзья допустили, чтобы Вы в таком состоянии аппарировали?»_ \- огненные буквы наползали одна на другую под торопливыми взмахами палочки.

 - Пэнси дала мне протрезвляющее зелье. Только оно, почему-то, не подействовало…

_«Еще бы! Чтобы средство подействовало, оно должно попасть в кровь! Для этого нужно время! Бесполезно учить настолько безмозглых тупиц! Занятия окончены!»_

 - Нет, профессор, не надо! Это я виновата! Не выгоняйте всех, только меня! – Гермиона сидела на полу посреди холла и ревела в голос, размазывая слезы по щекам.

_«Идите умойтесь. На Вас противно смотреть! И ложитесь спать, раз не можете контролировать себя и не напиться, как последняя…»_ \- не дописав предложения, Снейп хлопнул дверью кабинета.

 Девушка посидела еще пару минут, потом поднялась и поплелась в ванную профессора, единственную, не переделанную под другие нужды. Там она взяла свою зубную щетку, набрала пасты и начала сосредоточенно чистить зубы. Снейп, как и другие волшебники, чистил зубы заклинанием, правда, получалось у него заметно хуже, чем у Гилдероя Локхарта. А Гермиона не хотела отказываться от этой привычки. Ей нравилось почти медитативное состояние, в которое она входила, старательно орудуя во рту щеткой. Нравился вкус и запах зубной пасты – то немногое, что еще оставалось у нее в Хогвартсе от прежней жизни.

 Сейчас покой не наступал. Запах огневиски выветрился после того, как вся полость рта была на несколько раз обработана ароматной пастой, она еще и немного ее проглотила, думая заглушить вкусом детства чувство безысходности и непоправимой потери. Наконец, поняв, что паста не поможет, девушка включила душ и встала под упругие теплые струи. Она стояла, машинально поворачивая кран, в голове не было ни одной мысли, кроме: «Все кончено. Все. Кончено. Все…»

 Снейп нервно мерил широкими шагами пространство кабинета. Два шага от правого шкафа до стола – взгляд на дверь. Еще два шага от стола до левого шкафа. Разворот. Два шага – взгляд – два шага. «Мерлиновы яйца! Что она там делает полчаса под этим душем? Может, ушла уже, а воду забыла выключить?» С этой мыслью он быстро прошел в спальню, распахнул дверь ванной и увидел скорчившуюся на дне душевой кабины фигурку. По голове, плечам и худенькой спине с выпирающими бугорками позвонков молотили жесткие струи. Профессор выключил воду, машинально отметив, что она была почти ледяной, и, взяв нагретое полотенце, принялся вытирать волосы и спину девушки. Гермиона сжалась в комочек, обхватив колени руками и прижав к ним голову. Поняв, что полностью вытереть ее не сможет, мужчина просто завернул девушку в полотенце и поднял на руки.

 Он положил ее на свою кровать, как была, завернутую в полотенце, и прикрыл вытянутым из-под нее одеялом. Заглянув в лицо девушки, профессор увидел, что она плотно зажмурила глаза, а губы подрагивают. Похоже, истерика не прекратилась, а просто перешла в тихую фазу. Снейп хотел отправиться в лабораторию за успокоительным, но тонкая холодная ручка, вынырнув из вороха ткани, ухватилась за его руку, не отпуская. Ему стало стыдно. И что он так напустился на девчонку? Похоже, она действительно напилась впервые в жизни, да еще и чуть не погибла. Страшно подумать, что было бы, появись он на крыше мгновеньем позже. Представив себе изломанное хрупкое тело на асфальте в луже крови, мужчина побледнел. Нет, все. Больше он ее от себя не отпустит. Потом, когда (или если) его осудят и приговорят, пусть за ней присматривают другие. А сейчас он просто не может оставить ее одну. Он. Не. Может. Ее. Потерять.

 Профессор лег на кровать поверх одеяла и обнял девушку, прижавшись губами к мокрому затылку. Гермиона сначала замерла, а потом ловко, как ящерка, развернулась к нему лицом и, выпростав обе руки, обняла его за шею. Холодные губы прижались к его сухим, горячим от волнения губам, и он просто не мог не ответить на поцелуй. Тонкие пальчики безуспешно пытались справиться с тугими застежками сюртука, но тут в дело вступила магия, оставив мужчину белеть обнаженной кожей в полумраке спальни. Потом черная палочка полетела на пол, сверху ее прикрыло мокрое полотенце, а горячее мужское тело пыталось согреть холодное дрожащее девичье. Под его пылающими губами и руками кожа девушки сначала стала атласной, а затем вновь покрылась мурашками, но уже не холода, а страсти.

 Неизведанные ранее ощущения захлестнули Гермиону с головой. Ее тело жило своей жизнью, самостоятельно отвечая на ласку тонких умелых пальцев и горячих мягких губ. Сладкие молнии пронзали тело. Позвоночник изгибался, приподнимая грудь навстречу его рту. Ноги раздвинулись сами, приглашая, колени вздернулись вверх, когда пальцы ее любимого нашли мягкие влажные складочки и необыкновенно чувствительный бугорок. Ей хотелось большего, хотелось поглотить его всего, окутать своим телом, но девушка не знала, как сказать ему об этом. Она не помнила никаких слов, кроме его имени:

 - Северус… Северус…

 Резкая боль пронзила ее между ног, а мужчина замер на несколько мгновений, забыв дышать. Потом он властно накрыл ее губы своими, втянув в долгий головокружительный поцелуй и начал медленно двигаться вглубь, осторожно раздвигая тугое лоно. Боль сменилась тянущим ощущением внизу живота, и постепенно Гермиона вспомнила еще несколько слов:

 - Быстрее, Северус, сильнее!.. Да!.. Так!.. Еще сильнее!.. О-о-о…

 Струна, которая сладко и мучительно натягивалась где-то внутри нее, лопнула, сотрясая ее дрожью, и прошелестела в ухо ее именем на пределе слышимости:

 - Гермиона…

 Она уже засыпала, положив голову на его плечо, когда пришедшая в эту голову мысль вдруг заставила ее резко приподняться и взглянуть в его умиротворенное лицо.

 - Северус? Северус, мне послышалось, или ты прошептал мое имя?

 Черная бровь вздернулась над закрытым глазом.

 

\- Северус, ну скажи что-нибудь! Ну, хотя бы попытайся!

 - Десять баллов с Гриффиндора… - еле слышный шепот, в котором еще нет знакомых язвительных ноток.

 - За что?!!

 - За болтовню.

 

**Глава 19. 20.09.1998**

 

_«Как дела в школе?»_ \- огненные буквы плавали над кроватью, в которой Гермиона пила самый вкусный в мире кофе. Снейп не мог долго разговаривать, горло начинало болеть после нескольких слов, поэтому, когда ему удалось, наконец, разбудить девушку, общаться он продолжал письменно.

 - По-старому, если ты имеешь в виду занятия, - ее любимый профессор разогрел магией купленные накануне булочки с повидлом, и теперь все внимание девушки было поглощено сладкой ароматной массой, норовящей вылезти то с одной, то с другой стороны булочки и капнуть на постель, - кстати, постарайся поменьше использовать магию на кухне. Я не готова потерять холодильник, плиту, а особенно стиральную машинку.

_«Кто ведет ЗОТИ?»_ \- Снейп, непривычно расслабленный, в халате, а не сюртуке, и с голыми ногами, сидел тут же, на широкой кровати, потягивая черный кофе.

 - Один парень из Аврората, Джеймс Рассел. Ты вряд ли его знаешь. А Драко устроили к нему ассистентом. Он ведь уже закончил Хогвартс, так что, вроде бы, причин торчать там у него нет. Кроме тех, что его одинаково не любят и победители, и побежденные, да и жить ему негде, - булочка потерпела бесславное поражение, и Гермиона принялась решать для себя проблему: съесть еще или хватит?

 - Капитаном квиддичной команды Гриффиндора стал Рон, он их там гоняет, хлеще, чем ты на зельях, - Гермиона хмыкнула, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от булочек. Хотя этот взгляд все норовил переместиться левее, на полы темного халата сидящего рядом мужчины. - Не знала, что Рон такой строгий руководитель. Он теперь встречается с Демелзой Роббинс, охотницей с шестого курса, и, кажется, бросил пить. Наконец-то ему есть с кем поговорить. Я-то в квиддиче полный ноль, и мы с Роном в свободное время могли только ругаться.

 Наконец, желание нравиться любимому победило притягательность следующей булочки, и девушка, болезненно сморщившись, слезла с кровати. Тут же перед ней всплыли слова:

_«Прими ванну, а потом я тебя немного полечу»_

 - Да ладно, само пройдет, - Гермиона улыбнулась.

_«Когда оно еще пройдет… Я не намерен терять сегодняшний день!»_

 Гермиона, радостно сверкнула глазами и полная предвкушения, поковыляла в ванную, а профессор взмахом палочки перестелил постель, при этом испачканная кровью простыня отправилась в лабораторию.

 Пэнси Паркинсон последний раз одернула на Невилле его парадную мантию и, наконец, осталась довольна получившимся результатом. За послевоенное лето парень еще немного вытянулся, но при этом похудел, так что переделывать почти ничего и не пришлось. Надо сказать, что если бы не растерянное выражение лица, ее спутник выглядел бы не менее эффектно, чем великолепный и практически теперь недоступный Драко Малфой. Только в другой цветовой гамме. Оказалось, что они с Пэнси удивительно подходят друг другу – у обоих черные прямые волосы, яркие голубые глаза, опушенные густыми черными ресницами, короткие носы и тяжелые подбородки.

 - Лонгботтом, если ты сейчас же не уберешь с физиономии этот телячий испуг, моя мамочка съест тебя с потрохами, - Пэнси стояла рядом с Невиллом, держа его под руку и рассматривала теперь в зеркале свое отражение.

 - Леди, вы великолепны! А если сделаете над собой усилие и не будете пялиться на меня таким злым взглядом, то я, возможно, и не рассыплюсь на осколки от страха, - тут же съязвило зеркало.

 - Ах ты, мерзкая стекляшка! – неизвестно, что девушка могла сказать дальше, потому, что ее тирада была прервана быстрым несмелым поцелуем в уголок губ.

 Пэнси замерла, недоверчиво глядя в глаза парня, для чего ей пришлось задрать голову. Она потрогала губы в том месте, где ее поцеловали, судорожно вздохнула и хрипловато пробормотала:

 - Невилл, ты… не должен этого делать. Я люблю Драко… У нас с тобой ничего не получится.

 - Ладно, не буду. Ты мне очень нравишься, Пэнси, но я не стану добиваться твоего внимания до тех пор, пока ты сама его мне не подаришь, - Невилл ласково и спокойно смотрел на растерявшуюся девушку, пока она не пришла в себя и, решительно вздохнув, не вышла из комнаты под руку с ним.

 - Совет да любовь, - запоздало съехидничало зеркало.

 Молодые люди финишировали на гравийной дорожке перед помпезным особняком с широким крыльцом парадного входа. Двери дома тут же отворились, приглашая их войти внутрь. Родители Пэнси, предупрежденные еще в среду вечером совой о приезде дочери с гостем, очевидно, не ждали, что ее спутником окажется герой войны, кавалер Ордена Мерлина второй степени, руководитель Армии Дамблдора и прочая, прочая, прочая. Однако, миссис Паркинсон быстро взяла себя в руки и пригласила гостя в дом. Домовые эльфы указали Невиллу его комнату, известили, что ленч через полчаса и предложили располагаться. Вещей у него с собой не было, устать он не успел, так что полчаса просто слонялся из угла в угол, волнуясь за девушку, которой предстоял нелегкий разговор с родителями.

 Трезво оценивая свою внешность, манеры и мнение о себе своих сокурсников, Невилл понимал, что является очень слабой заменой Гарри Поттеру. И дело здесь не в степени орденов, а в том, что Гарри в любой компании держался естественно, оставаясь собой. Было ли тому виной маггловское воспитание, которое не дало ему знания табели о рангах в волшебном мире, или просто его закалили вечные неприятности, сваливавшиеся на его вихрастую голову, но Золотой мальчик одинаково спокойно общался и с простыми и доброжелательными Уизли, и с надменным Малфоем или министрами магии, причем, всеми тремя.

Невилл всегда терялся, когда к нему обращался человек, старше его по возрасту. Все эти люди, вне зависимости от занимаемой должности, уже чего-то добились в жизни, и рядом с ними он всегда мучительно переживал и свою неуклюжесть, и не слишком модную одежду, и свой излишне высокий рост. От этих переживаний он становился только еще более неловким и обязательно что-нибудь ронял, разбивал, или разливал. Или взрывал котел, как в свои школьные годы у Снейпа. Только профессор Спраут не вызывала в нем такого панического страха, хотя уж эта женщина, декан Хаффлпафа, не была ни добренькой, ни снисходительной. Она была так же требовательна и строга, как МакГонагалл, но ее нелепый внешний вид скрывал это. Да два субботних занятия с непривычно молчаливым Снейпом немного повысили его самооценку. В конце концов, он оставил невзорванными уже два котла, и в этом не было заслуги страшного черноглазого зельевара. Невилл сам приготавливал заданные зелья, стараясь не встречаться взглядом со своим безгласным ассистентом, тот только помогал нарезать некоторые ингредиенты. Да помог помешать пару раз, когда была совершенно необходима вторая пара рук.

 Над ним всегда смеялись все, кроме тех, с кем ему удалось подружиться еще на первом курсе – так называемое Золотое трио. Да еще Луна. Странная, такая же одинокая, как сам Невилл, невысокая тоненькая рэйвенкловка с копной длинных белых локонов принимала как должное его дружбу и дарила в ответ свою, спокойную и не требующую награды. Но мысли Луны всегда витали так далеко, что дружить с ней было очень сложно. Невилл не понимал ее, он просто принимал эту девушку со всеми ее криворогими сноркаками, нарглами и мозгошмыгами, как подругу по несчастью, вдвоем было легче противостоять целому свету.

 Когда в больничное крыло Хогвартса пришла Пэнси, Невилл был самый легкий из ожоговых больных – красноглазый маньяк сам создал защиту для своих противников, вынудив Гарри Поттера пожертвовать за них жизнью. Страшные ожоги по всему телу заживали необыкновенно быстро, ему даже не пришлось испробовать на себе усовершенствованную противоожоговую мазь, которую в одну из бессонных душных ночей принесла Гермиона. Он видел, как изнеженная молчаливая Пэнси бледнеет при виде открытых ран, в которых белеют обломки костей. Как она, зажимая рот, убегает в сторону туалета, когда из-под разрезанного бинта вдруг бьет струйка вонючего гноя. Но через несколько минут, зеленая, с черными кругами под глазами, упорная слизеринка возвращалась и заканчивала перевязку. Несколько раз он помогал ей, подставляя и вынося судно из-под лежачих больных, но, в конце концов, она и эту неприятную работу взяла на себя, шипя: «Отвали, Лонгботтом, я сама справлюсь!»

 Вскоре его выписали, он хотел остаться и работать на восстановлении замка, но, с одной стороны, это категорически запретила мадам Помфри, а с другой – его бабушка прилетела за ним и забрала домой, не слушая его робкие возражения. Сердце Невилла ныло, предчувствуя разлуку со странной черноволосой девушкой, которая совершенно не обращала на него внимания. Впрочем, это было к лучшему – он знал, что не может вызвать интереса богатой, красивой и раскованной слизеринки.

 Каково же было его удивление, когда, приехав первого сентября в Хогвартс, чтобы закончить школу (Невиллу, в принципе, оставалось доучиться всего пару месяцев, но он решил снова пройти весь курс, только чтобы не сидеть дома с бабушкой), он увидел на занятиях Пэнси Паркинсон. А когда он оказался с ней в одной компании, его робкая влюбленность согрела сердце надеждой. Ну, а уж когда Джинни сообщила ему о приглашении на вечеринку от девушки его мечты, тут у бедняги буквально голова пошла кругом. И на первый план выступила одна особенность его характера, из-за которой Распределительная Шляпа, возможно, и отправила его в Гриффиндор. В стрессовой ситуации Невилл собирался, задвигал в дальний угол свои комплексы и действовал решительно и спокойно. А сейчас был стресс, да еще какой! Ленч с родителями любимой девушки (которая и сама еще не знает, что она такая любимая), а потом светский прием, на которых он ни разу не был, но тем не менее, должен не только присутствовать, да еще и выполнить тайное задание. Как в старые недобрые времена, когда они, получив нахлобучку от директора Снейпа, занялись, наконец, делом, и организовали подполье в Выручай-комнате.

 Ленч в кругу семьи Паркинсон прошел на удивление спокойно. Невилл исподволь рассматривал миссис Паркинсон, высокую сухопарую женщину с таким же тяжелым подбородком, как у Пэнси. Этим сходство между матерью и дочерью ограничивалось. У хозяйки дома были жесткие длинные волосы, которые она магически осветляла до золотистого цвета, длинный прямой нос и небольшие светло-голубые глаза. Настолько светлые, что приходило на ум, будто она в родстве с Малфоями. Отец Пэнси имел вздернутый нос, черные слегка вьющиеся волосы и мягкий короткий подбородок. Острый взгляд, который иногда вспыхивал на этом на первый взгляд безвольном лице, разбивал сложившуюся картину и показывал, что хозяин не так прост, как кажется.

 За ленчем говорила, в основном, Пэнси. Невилл же молчал, или отвечал достаточно односложно, благодаря про себя бабушку, которая смогла вдолбить в него правила этикета, доведя их до уровня безусловных рефлексов. После ленча миссис Паркинсон предложила молодежи прогуляться по саду, чем они и не преминули воспользоваться. Бродя по чисто подметенным дорожкам обширного парка, где все опавшие листья тут же убирались расторопными домашними эльфами (что очень огорчало Невилла – осень должна быть осенью), Пэнси пыталась кратко описать всех гостей, кто будет на сегодняшней вечеринке и дать своему другу указания, как себя держать с каждым из них. В конце концов, бедный парень понял, что ему лучше ни с кем не разговаривать, а только вежливо улыбаться и тут же отходить. Он мысленно представил себя шарахающимся с дурацкой улыбкой от одного гостя и тут же налетающего на другого, и только грустно усмехнулся.

 Наконец, стемнело, начали съезжаться гости. Мистер и миссис Паркинсон встречали их и провожали в большую гостиную, а там они попадали в руки мисс Паркинсон и мистера Лонгботтома. Хотя кто к кому в руки попадал – это надо посмотреть. На мантии Невилла ярко сиял орден Мерлина, Пэнси сияла не менее яркой улыбкой, и в воздухе уже стоял легкий дымок от беспрестанных вспышек магния. Фотографы, прибывшие первыми, спешили запечатлеть, как герой войны пожимает руку очередному гостю.

 Вечеринка текла непринужденно, Невилл слонялся с одним и тем же бокалом шампанского уже третий час. Все его и Пэнси попытки дольше пары секунд поговорить с журналистами мягко, но настойчиво пресекались опытной миссис Паркинсон. Юная слизеринка уже начинала шипеть и плеваться ядом:

 - Чтоб ее пронесло с этих дурацких канапе! Нет, ну ты видел? В доме сама Рита Скитер, а мне к ней не прорваться! Я для любимой мамочки бессловесная вещь! Вложение капитала!

 - Успокойся, мы что-нибудь придумаем, - Невилл похлопал девушку по запястью.

 - Придумаем? Что мы можем придумать, если нам слова не дают сказать! Она все реплики заранее расписала! – лицо Пэнси некрасиво искривилось, пальцы, сжимающие бокал, побелели.

 - Как ты смотришь на небольшой скандальчик? – наклонился Невилл к самому ушку разъяренной девушки.

 - Положительно, мантикора их всех раздери!

 - Тогда не сопротивляйся, - и Невилл, быстро развернув девушку, впился губами в губы Пэнси.

 В тишине, мгновенно окутавшей зал, раздался звон бьющегося бокала, расчетливо выпущенного ею из рук. Да! Пусть поцелуй был не так уж и хорош, но своей цели он достиг! Даже те, кто не смотрел на них, обернулись на звон стекла. Теперь Рита сама найдет способ остаться с кем-нибудь из них наедине. А перевести разговор на сотрудников Министерства и передать ей копии купчих Сэмюэла Стрэнтона за последние три года – дело не такое и сложное.

 И Рита не подкачала. Вскоре Невилл оказался в полутемной комнате, утонувший в огромном мягком кресле, а напротив него, прямо на журнальном столике, сидела женщина в ярко-зеленом шелковом костюме, туго обтягивающем бедра, и хищно улыбалась, сверкая стразами на оправе очков. Прытко Пишущее Перо подрагивало в ожидании.

 - Ну-с, милый, расскажи-ка нам, что герой войны, победитель страшной гадины Того-Кого-Нельзя-Было-Называть, испытывает к прелестной мисс Паркинсон! Ты ее любишь, проказник? Вы уже назначили день свадьбы? А Гарри Поттер, наверное, будет твоим шафером?

 Длинное зеленое перо строчило, не переставая. Невилл нервно сглотнул, и решился, наконец, вставить слово в сплошной поток патоки, изливаемый на него ушлой журналисткой.

 - Нет, миссис Скитер, свадьбу мы не назначили. Я отношусь к мисс Паркинсон с глубоким уважением. Меня покорила ее храбрость и самоотверженность.

 У акулы пера отвисла нижняя челюсть. Как ни странно, там оказался всего один ряд зубов, зато замечательно мелких и острых, а Невилл вдохновенно продолжал:

 - Знаете ли Вы, мэм, какая это смелая девушка! Она дежурила в госпитале сутки напролет! Она делала перевязки, чистила раны, часами массажировала парализованные конечности. Тем, что я не только жив, но легко двигаюсь и даже могу танцевать, я обязан исключительно мисс Паркинсон. Она в прямом смысле слова поставила меня на ноги!

 Прытко Пишущее Перо свалилось с края блокнота, Невилл наклонился, достал его с пола и установил на место. Вошедшая в комнату миссис Паркинсон тихонько стояла в дверях, не зная, что предпринять. Ее глазки гневно буравили разошедшегося не на шутку нахала, так опрометчиво принятого ими сегодня в доме. Что теперь потенциальные женихи будут думать об их дочери? Что это мужиковатая медсестра, которая видела уже бессчетное количество обнаженных мужских тел? Что это врач-садист, с удовольствием ковыряющийся в чужих ранах? А наглый погубитель надежды на выгодный брак для ее девочки, нисколько не смущаясь, болтал дальше:

 - Несколько раз Пэнси пришлось самой проводить ампутации конечностей. Вы же знаете, некоторые были ранены неизвестным заклятьем, поражающим участок тела так, что он отмирал. И если не удалить отмерший участок, то заклятье продолжало разрушать тело, пока не добиралось до жизненно важных органов. А так как контрзаклятья к нему до сих пор не нашли, то приходилось ампутировать пораженное место так, что регенерация не происходит. Авроры, помогавшие мисс Паркинсон, падали в обморок, а она только требовала следующего ассистента, и продолжала операцию.

 - А мадам Помфри? – тоненьким голоском всхлипнула Рита Скитер.

 - К сожалению, у мадам Помфри в это время тоже были операции. А в Святом Мунго… ну, вы помните, что там творилось, - Невилл прямо глянул на миссис Паркинсон, которая пыталась ампутировать ему голову без применения палочки, используя режущий взгляд вместо режущего заклятья.

 В это время Пэнси продефилировала мимо матери, обошла столик и изящно примостилась на подлокотник кресла, где сидел Невилл. Юноша подумал было обнять девушку за талию, но решил пока не рисковать.

 - Но, мисс Паркинсон, как Вы решились на такое? Вы, хрупкая девушка… - Рита, наконец, немного пришла в себя, ее охотничий глаз засек новую жертву, и она попыталась атаковать.

 - Миссис Скитер, - произнесла Пэнси, манерно растягивая гласные, - это же была ампутация, а не дефлорация. Хотя, конечно, и в том и в другом случае кто-то что-то теряет... Если хотите, я могу объяснить Вам разницу между этими двумя понятиями.

 Миссис Паркинсон застонала и вывалилась за дверь. Если эти слова попадут в газету – ее дочери не видать выгодной партии, как своих ушей без зеркала. Пэнси тут же схватила Прытко Пишущее Перо, а Невилл блокнот. Трофеи они спрятали себе под мантии и теперь придерживали руками, не давая им вырваться.

 - А теперь, миссис Скитер, к делу, - из голоса девушки исчезли хрипловатые чувственные нотки, он стал сухим и деловым, как у ее отца, когда тот проворачивал свои сделки с гоблинами, которые, кажется, не понимали другого языка, кроме канцелярита деловых бумаг. – У нас есть доказательства, что некоторые сотрудники Министерства Магии получали взятки от Упивающихся Смертью, взамен предоставляя им определенные услуги. Вот тут, - Пэнси достала из кармана мантии пачку бумаг и положила ее на журнальный столик рядом с бедром журналистки, - документы, из которых видно, что данный сотрудник Министерства скупал за бесценок имущество и недвижимость волшебников, пострадавших от произвола Волдеморта. А также его расписки, в которых он четко указывает, что он должен сделать для Риддла, и что тот ему за это обещал. Как видите, все имена названы, все подписи и магические печати проставлены. Это копии, оригиналы мы предоставим в Аврорат, но только после того, как прочтем об этом в «Ежедневном Пророке». Если материала не будет в завтрашнем номере, он будет в послезавтрашнем «Придире». И, кстати, если нам понравится статья, возможно, мы сможем еще чем-нибудь Вам помочь…

 - Могу я поинтересоваться источником столь занимательных бумаг? – акула пера пришла в себя и прикидывала размер ожидаемой добычи.

 - Не можете, мэм, - Пэнси встала с подлокотника, за ней тут же поднялся и Невилл. Молодые люди отдали журналистке ее слегка помятое имущество и, под ручку, вышли в общий зал.

  

**Глава 20. 21.09.1998 – 26.09.1998**

 

\- Невилл, а почему нельзя было отправить документы прямо в Аврорат? И не пришлось бы сейчас ждать этих дурацких сов, - Джинни не выспалась и, сидя за гриффиндорским столом на завтраке в полностью восстановленном Большом Зале, злилась не весь свет.

 - По двум причинам, Джинни. Первая – мы не знаем, кому в Аврорате можно безоговорочно доверять…

 - А вторая? - кажется, рыжеволосая девушка, наконец-то проснулась и с интересом смотрела на сияющего Невилла, который отвлекся на слизеринский стол.

 - Что? А, вторая – в Аврорате начнут искать источник информации. Есть опасность, что выйдут на нас. А с нас – сама знаешь, на кого. Сейчас Рите Скитер невыгодно выдавать нас, она будет ждать следующих вкусных кусочков. Я так понял, что у НЕГО есть еще чем ее порадовать. Так что она отбрешется перед аврорами – не впервой. Только бы не сорвалось…

 И тут в Большой Зал влетели совы. Одни скидывали принесенные свитки и пакеты на столы перед учениками (если доставка была оплачена заранее). Другие приземлялись на столы, опрокидывая тарелки и кубки и посыпая перьями то, что не успели перевернуть. В Большом Зале зашелестели «эванеско» и «репаро». Гермиона отвязала от лапки совы газету, сунула ей в клюв кнат, и развернула влажные, пачкающие черной типографской краской листы.

 «Коррупция в Министерстве Магии» - заголовок буквально кричал с первой полосы. А под ним недовольно хмурилось лицо с тяжелыми чертами. Статья Риты Скитер, как всегда, поражала дикой смесью фактов и вымыслов. Она писала о купчих и расписках, которые были неопровержимыми доказательствами связи Сэмюэла Стрэнтона с Томом Риддлом, которого все еще Не-Хотела-Называть, но выводы из этих документов делала совершенно немыслимые. В общем, та же история, что и с книгой «Жизнь и ложь Альбуса Дамблдора». Гермиона подумала, что лучше бы отдали документы отцу Луны. Результат был бы тот же. Впрочем, «Придиру» по-прежнему выписывало очень мало волшебников, а «Ежедневный Пророк», несмотря на безоговорочную поддержку им Волдеморта, был самой массовой газетой.

 До первого урока оставалось не так много времени, поэтому девушка быстро вышла из зала. Почти всю дорогу до противоаппарационного барьера ей пришлось пробежать. Достигнув его, она аппарировала в Годрикову Лощину и с тамошней почты послала сову в Аврорат, прикрепив ей к лапе увесистый пакет, который достала из своей бисерной сумочки. В этом пакете были оригиналы тех документов, о которых писала Рита. Теперь-то, даже если они попадут в руки предателя, он не станет прятать их. Правда, была вероятность, что Сэмюэла Стрэнтона могут попытаться убить свои, такие же затаившиеся пособники Волдеморта. Но об этом пусть беспокоятся авроры.

 Гарри Поттер, беззастенчиво пользуясь своей славой и близким знакомством с новым министром магии, уже сидел в кабинете директора школы, с нетерпением ожидая, когда Кингсли Шеклболт ответит на вызов по камину. Появившееся в зеленом пламени темнокожее лицо внушало не меньший страх, чем лицо бывшего декана Слизерина, заставшего целующуюся парочку в коридоре.

 - Твоих рук дело, Гарри? – низкий голос гудел, как разъяренный шмель.

 - Нет, министр. Определенно, не моих, - Гарри мог безбоязненно смотреть на Кингсли честными зелеными глазами – он действительно ни разу не коснулся ни этих документов, ни прочих, заботливо спрятанных в штаб-квартире «динозавров».

 - Интересно, кто?... Может, Малфой? Но у него не было возможности выйти на прессу. Да и зачем это Люциусу, если он мог передать документы напрямую мне? – министр рассуждал сам с собой, не обращая внимания на свиток пергамента, который Гарри держал в руке в опасной близости от пламени камина.

\- Кигнсли, у нас тут еще кое-что есть.

 Министр, наконец-то, обратил внимание на Гарри, и тот рассказал ему о взрывающихся котлах, человеке с внешностью Мундугуса Флетчера и самом старом мошеннике, о его встрече с проснувшимся сегодня знаменитым «невыразимцем». Шеклболт шагнул из камина в кабинет, взял «протокол допроса» Флетчера, который вел Артур Уизли во время их знаменательной встречи на площади Гриммо 12, пообещал разобраться и снова исчез в зеленом пламени.

 - Гарри, ты ничего не хочешь мне рассказать? – хором поинтересовались ныне здравствующий и погибший год назад директора школы.

 На что Гарри Поттер лучезарно улыбнулся и сказал обоим:

 - Ничего. Спасибо за камин.

 Сэмюэл Стрэнтон был задержан в Боливии, в непроходимых джунглях, где он пытался спрятаться под видом маггла-торговца наркотиками. Но так, как на его лицензию на аппарацию был наложен арест, а Отдел по Незаконному Использованию Магии, отслеживал его палочку, взяли его довольно быстро. В числе погибших магов, имущество которых отошло Стрэнтону, был и изготовитель котлов Брэнстоун. Видимо, получив это имущество, и пришла ему мысль покончить сразу с большинством своих врагов, ответственных за прекращение золотого потока, текущего на его банковский счет. То, что при этом пострадают дети, его, по-видимому, волновало в последнюю очередь.

 Люциус Малфой, напуганный перспективой пострадать за чужую болтливость (те, кто наживался, сотрудничая с чокнутым красноглазым маньяком, прекрасно помнили, кто из Ближнего Круга уцелел), запел соловьем. Свои показания он добровольно согласился давать под «веритасерумом», чтобы отмести все сомнения. Рита Скитер скрипела зубами, видя, как исчезают один за другим не так давно набравшие солидный вес сотрудники Министерства, но не могла ничего поделать. Пэнси и Невилл вернулись в Хогвартс, а в эту школу проникнуть журналисту было намного труднее, чем в Азкабан. Хотя совы и приносили ей кое-какие документы, объясняющие прошлое пропавших людей, но такой сенсации, как с Сэмюелем Стрэнтоном уже не попадалось. К тому же в тот, первый раз, Рита успела раньше авроров.

 Очередное занятие у Снейпа началось не с доклада, как обычно, а с мрачного взгляда профессора, которым он обводил всех своих учеников, заставляя их замереть в ужасе и постараться слиться с кафелем стен. Резкий взмах палочкой в сторону доски, и на ней проявились черные строки:

_«Итак, кто ответственен за то, что мисс Грейнджер аппарировала в совершенно невменяемом состоянии? Кроме самой м-с Г., конечно»_

 - Профессор, это моя вина…

 - Это я виновата, сэр…

 Снейп вскинул бровь, когда гриффиндорка Джинни Уизли и слизеринка Пэнси Паркинсон заговорили одновременно. Девушки переглянулись, и Джинни продолжила:

 - Сэр, этот бокал огневиски был мой. Гермиона выпила его совершенно случайно.

_«Вы хлещете огневиски бокалами, мисс Уизли?»_

 Продолжила, как ни странно, Пэнси:

 - Сэр, мы вспоминали войну и… в общем, это я виновата, слишком много болтала.

 «Ну да, другие девушки в вашем возрасте обсуждают мальчиков. А вы теперь после второй бутылки усладэля будете вспоминать лучи проклятий, мечущихся среди падающих людей и искореженные страдающие тела под вашими руками. Это навсегда. Бедные девочки…» - сердце профессора сжалось. Раньше он не думал о том, что его ученики ранены на всю жизнь. Одна ночь перечеркнула их судьбы, проведя жирную черту между «до» и «после». Взрослые мужчины, бывает, спиваются после такого. Особенно после трех месяцев работы с ожоговыми больными.

_«Огневиски – не лекарство. Он не помогает. Поверьте на слово»_ , - черные слова растаяли, заменившись другими: _«Кто давал м-с Г. протрезвляющее зелье?»_

 - Я, сэр, - Паркинсон потупила глазки, чтобы не поймать взгляд своего бывшего декана.

_«И почему оно не подействовало, как вы думаете?»_

 - Наверное, выдохлось, сэр.

 «Ах ты ж, су… змейка подколодная. Я проверил кровь моей девочки, сразу же, утром! Не было там никакого протрезвляющего зелья! Следы огневиски и усладэля были. А также следы очень сильного контрацептивного зелья», - на лице Снейпа не дрогнул ни один мускул. – «Ну и что с тобой делать прикажешь, предусмотрительная ты моя? Наказывать за то, что чуть не убила Гермиону, или поощрить за то, о чем мы с ней забыли побеспокоиться? А, Моргана с тобой – живи!»

_«Мы слушаем Ваш доклад, мисс Лавгуд»_

   

**Глава 21. 28.09.1998 – 03.10.1998**

 

Сундук с воспоминаниями прибыл в последний понедельник сентября. Авроры, месяц сопровождавшие его по Европе, были злы, как мантикоры в брачный период. Мало того, что каждая пробирка была защищена немыслимым количеством заклятий, сами охранники также ощущали на себе груз следящих чар. Еще и старички-эксперты не торопились со своей работой, по нескольку раз просматривая одно воспоминание. Пятерка авроров была отправлена в месячный отпуск, а пробирки вернулись в шкаф в директорском кабинете Хогвартса. На этот раз ни одно воспоминание не было подменено или испорчено.

 «Поцелуй дементора с последующим причислением к лику святых» - вот приговор, который в шутку выносили бедняги тому, кто являлся причиной их мучений. Правда, при этом они добавляли, что, к сожалению, дементоры опоздали.

 Суд, состоявшийся в четверг, первого октября, оправдал Северуса Тобиаса Снейпа по всем пунктам обвинения. Несмотря на подозрения, что Амалия Боунс и Эмелина Ванс были убиты, скорее всего, потому, что их местонахождение было известно Снейпу, доказать, что именно он выдал их, аврорам не удалось. Те, кто участвовал в убийствах, давали теперь отчет перед другим судом. Второго октября Кингсли Шеклболт, надо сказать, под сильным давлением Поттера, МакГонагалл, трех Уизли и Аберфорта Дамблдора, внес представление на присвоение этой своей самой большой занозе в пятой точке Ордена Мерлина первой степени посмертно. После чего министр вздохнул спокойно впервые за почти пять месяцев.

 ***

 Минерва МакГонагалл остановилась перевести дух на крутой тропинке в тени рощи, которая одним своим краем подходила к самым последним домам Хогсмида, а противоположным сливалась с Запретным лесом на территории Хогвартса. Директор была раздражена. Не то слово – она была в ярости и если бы не нормы приличия, зашипела бы, как разъяренная кошка. Что он себе позволяет? Этот мальчишка, которого Министерство прислало вести уроки ЗОТИ. Мало того, что это ничтожество так и не предоставило планы занятий, постоянно опаздывает на свои же уроки, так он еще имел наглость, безобразно напившись, зажимать свою же ученицу в темном уголке «Кабаньей Головы». Хорошо, что Аберфорт вытащил паршивца за шкирку и швырнул его в лужу у крыльца своего трактира. И эта свинья, булькая грязью, еще пыталась что-то выкрикивать о своих заслугах в минувшей битве и угрожать самому Дамблдору-младшему!

 Пожилая женщина решила все-таки сойти с тропинки, чтобы, приняв свою анимагическую форму, вволю подрать когтями какую-нибудь безответную осинку, раз уж располосовать рожу похотливой сволочи, мнящей себя аврором, не представлялось возможным. Она вспомнила Ремуса Люпина, его замечательные уроки. Вспомнила, как светлели лица учеников, когда они спешили в кабинет ЗОТИ. Хоть он и был оборотнем, это был удивительный человек, он как будто нес в себе кусочек солнца, которым освещал и согревал всех, кто хоть на минутку оказывался рядом с ним. Ему-то уж не пришло бы в голову лезть под юбку шестнадцатилетней девчонке, будь она хоть трижды слизеринка.

 Да, вот еще одна проблема – целый факультет изгоев. Их и раньше-то не любили, а сейчас, когда за бедных детей некому заступиться (Слагхорн, эта пародия на декана, не в счет)… Минерве как наяву явилась черная высокая фигура, послышался шипящий голос: «Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора!». Северус Снейп. Воистину невосполнимая потеря. Если бы она знала, если бы она только знала, что вечный ее противник по глупым межфакультетским распрям невиновен! Ну почему Дамблдор не поделился с ней! Она бы сумела сохранить жизнь мальчику. Уж как-нибудь спрятала бы его от этого наглого выскочки, присвоившего себе право распоряжаться жизнями ее детей! Они все были ее детьми, все, кто когда-либо учился у нее: Люпин, Снейп, Тонкс, братья Блэки. Хаффлпафцы, гриффиндорцы и рэйвенкловцы, похороненные под помпезным мемориалом в Годриковой Лощине. И слизеринцы, стыдливо зарытые в безымянных могилах на деньги Министерства.

 Привычная боль сдавила грудь слева. Директриса задержала дыхание, не давая слезам пролиться. Ну вот, опять мысли свернули не в ту сторону. Сейчас она постоит немного тихонько, а потом пойдет дальше и напишет, наконец, в Министерство о недопустимом поведении так называемого «профессора» Рассела.

 Шум от ломящейся через кусты парочки спугнул плавное течение мыслей почти успокоившейся женщины.

 - Ну, Гарри, прекрати! Мы опоздаем!

 - Джинни! Еще один поцелуй! Ты же знаешь, что мне сейчас предстоит, не лишай приговоренного к смерти последней радости.

 - Лучше давай быстрее аппарируем, а уж потом будут тебе и поцелуи, и все прочее…

 Интересно, что задумала эта чересчур активная парочка? Поттер никогда не отличался предусмотрительностью, а младшая Уизли достаточно юна, чтобы наделать ошибок, за которые придется расплачиваться всю жизнь. И это не только внеплановая беременность, не полученное по этой причине образование и загубленная карьера, какую бы она ни планировала. Все может закончиться вообще фатально, если эти двое выберут неподходящее место для своих любовных игр. Лучше бы возвращались в замок. Там, конечно, больше заинтересованных глаз (Филч не зря носит имя Аргус – стоглазый бог ночного неба), зато замок хорошо защищен, в отличие от всего остального мира, до сих пор не пришедшего в себя от последствий войны.

 - А что, все прочее правда будет? – оказывается, Гарри умеет не только орать, но и мурлыкать. От звука его голоса, прозвучавшего в каких-то паре футов, у МакГонагалл по коже пробежали мурашки, но она заставила взять себя в руки и затаила дыхание.

 Хлопок глухо прозвучал во влажном полумраке рощи. Если засечь точное место дезаппарации, то в течении одной-двух минут можно последовать за исчезнувшим человеком, просто пожелав аппарировать в то же место. Быстро наложив на себя делюминационные чары, пожилая колдунья метнулась в сторону, откуда прозвучал звук дезаппарации и прошептала:

 - Vestigia tenere apparate! 8

 Финишировала она в узком проходе, образованном двумя бесконечными рядами больших деревянных ящиков, это явно был какой-то маггловский склад, безлюдный в субботу. Звук ее прибытия слился с тихим хлопком очередной дезаппарации – Гарри с Джинни, похоже, заметили слежку и поспешили исчезнуть. Но место для этого было неудобное – пути только два: вперед или назад. Если с той стороны, куда смотрела МакГонагалл, никакого движения не было, значит, они стартовали за ее спиной. Шаг назад, снова заклинание аппарации по следу и перед ней опять деревья, только это уже не Хогсмит. Лес скорее похож на городской парк, причем, это не Шотландия – октябрьское солнышко никогда не радует ее родину таким теплом. На этот раз женщина успела заметить место, с которого исчезли молодые люди. Они не оглядывались, похоже, эти двое просто машинально путали следы. Шагнув на то место, откуда исчезли неутомимые путешественники, МакГонагалл в третий раз аппараровала и финишировала на крыше высотного здания.

 Здесь был разбит небольшой сад с облетевшими деревьями и увядшими хризантемами в бочках и вазах. Парочка бодро направилась к двери, которая вела с середины крыши внутрь здания. Выяснять, куда их занесло на этот раз, МакГонагалл не стала, а вместо этого, быстро взмахнув невидимой палочкой, поместила в плотный туфель Джинни маленький камушек. Та тут же ухватилась за руку Гарри и начала стаскивать обувь, чтобы избавиться от него.

 - Ну что ты там копаешься, Джинни, я уже открыл дверь…

\- Сейчас, что-то в туфель попало – идти невозможно.

 Поттер действительно прикоснулся к двери волшебной палочкой и прошептал что-то неразборчиво. После этого высокой сухопарой женщине пришлось, зажав руками все свои развевающиеся на ветру одеяния, бесшумно протиснуться мимо него. К счастью, юноша не стал закрывать дверь, а просто толкнул ее, чтобы она раскрылась полностью, и отошел помочь своей девушке. МакГонагалл проскользнула внутрь и оказалась на довольно узкой лестнице, элегантно оформленной перилами из светлого ореха. В три пролета эта лестница спускалась в не слишком просторный холл, оформленный так же безлико и современно, как многие маггловские дома. Не то, чтобы директор Школы Волшебства слишком часто бывала в маггловских домах, но кое-что она видела на неподвижных картинках в их журналах или на фотографиях из домов ее магглорожденных учеников. МакГонагалл легкими бесшумными шагами переместилась под лестницу и как раз вовремя – Поттер и младшая Уизли с топотом промчались вниз и исчезли за одной из дверей, ведущих из холла. В комнате, в которую они нырнули, раздались недовольные юные голоса:

 - Гарри, ты опять чуть не опоздал!

 - Из-за тебя мы можем все пострадать!

 Так, понятно! Это какая-то подпольная группа, явно нелегальная, если для того, чтобы добраться сюда, приходится так путать следы. Похоже, неугомонный Поттер опять нашел себе приключений на свою вихрастую голову. Надо срочно спасать непутевую молодежь. Хотя, вызывать авроров может оказаться преждевременным. Никогда не лишне сначала разведать обстановку. Что удивительно, голоса, которые приветствовали Гарри, принадлежали Гермионе Грейнджер и Невиллу Лонгботтому, если она правильно расслышала. Шум за дверью отдалился и затих. Пожилая волшебница еще немного постояла, прислушиваясь, а затем осторожно приоткрыла дверь.

 Ей открылась гостиная, обставленная мягкой и удобной на вид мебелью, на стене висел большой черный прямоугольник непонятного назначения. Большой букет хризантем в керамической глазурованной вазе на маленьком столике посреди комнаты распространял вокруг приятный полынный аромат. В комнате, заполненной явно новой мебелью, не было никаких вещиц, которые могли бы рассказать о ее хозяевах. Кроме того, пожалуй, что они были магглами. В квартирах волшебников всегда можно встретить хоть один, но зачарованный предмет. Это могут быть часы, показывающие что угодно, вплоть до настроения любимого домашнего животного, или разбросанные перья и пергамент, волшебные шары, двигающиеся картины. Ничего подобного в гостиной не было. Только несколько ученических мантий, сваленных на диван. Так, посмотрим по меткам, кто у нас здесь. Сверху, естественно, лежат мантии Поттера и Уизли-младшей. Затем Лонгботтом, а вот эта – из Рэйвенкло. А, Лавгуд. Конечно, она же всегда там, где Невилл. О, это вообще интересно – Малфой и Паркинсон. Странно, мантии Грейнджер нет, а она ясно слышала ее звонкий голос.

 Из гостиной вели три двери, две, левая и средняя, плотно закрыты, а вот правая была приоткрыта. МакГонагалл бесшумно скользнула к открытой двери и прислушалась. Похоже, за ней никого нет. Женщина наложила на дверные петли заглушающее заклинание и осторожно толкнула дверь. Первое, на что упал взгляд – широкая кровать посреди комнаты. Похоже, это супружеская спальня. Которую в данный момент оккупировал большой рыжий кот. Странно, это животное очень уж похоже на Косолапуса, полу-низзла Гермионы. Ага, понятно, это ее квартира. Так вот, каким раненым она занимается – своим, по-видимому, любовником.

Кот поднял голову, поглядел в глаза вошедшей колдунье, но в панику кидаться не стал, только приглашающее махнул хвостом. Он прекрасно видел под делюминационными чарами, но знал, что эта женщина не причинит вреда его хозяйке. Хотя сейчас она выглядит не очень привлекательно, хвостатый мачо никогда не бросит попыток познакомиться с ней поближе, когда она находится в своем более приятном, кошачьем обличии.

 МакГонагалл, ободренная молчанием Косолапуса, подошла поближе и огляделась. На одной из прикроватных тумбочек возвышалась стопка книг и несколько рулонов пергамента. Так, это уже интереснее. Что тут у нас? Учебники за седьмой курс, чернильница, зачарованная на непроливание и несколько перьев. На пергаментах – почерк Гермионы. По-крайней мере, понятно, что ее лучшая ученица не совсем потеряла голову от любви, а продолжакет заниматься. Шарить в ее тумбочке женщина не стала, а переместилась к другой стороне кровати. На второй тумбочке тоже лежала книга, но уже не учебник, а последний номер «Зелья сегодня». Странно. То, что любовник мисс Грейнджер – маггл, похоже, не подлежало сомнениям, но как он может читать журнал, зачарованный так, чтобы его могли использовать только волшебники? Или он читает то, что видят в этом журнале магглы – что-то про химию, как она могла разглядеть.

 Из спальни одна дверь вела на балкон, но волшебница решила, что там ей делать нечего, а вторая – в ванную. При свете волшебной палочки женщина оглядела довольно просторное помещение, и подошла к зеркалу. Маггловская косметика, зубная паста, две зубные щетки. Нет, точно маггл. Волшебники чистят зубы заклинаниями. И бороду бреют тоже заклинанием, это гораздо быстрее и чище, чем возить бритвой, да еще и такой глупой, как та, что торчала в стаканчике – магглы называют такие «безопасными». На полке у ванны – маггловские бутылочки с разноцветным содержимым. Замена нормальным моющим средствам, основанным на естественных элементах. А, вот и магические шампуни и средства для ухода за кожей. Что ж, девочка не безнадежна, раз перестает доверять всей это вредной дряни, чем магглы пытаются изуродовать свои волосы и кожу.

 С этими мыслями волшебница покинула ванную. Осталось проверить большой платяной шкаф, и МакГонагалл двинулась уже было в его сторону, когда Косолапус вдруг встал, выгнул спину и зашипел на нее. Решив не злить кота, который мог переполошить всю квартиру, женщина спешно покинула спальню и вернулась в гостиную. Она подошла к средней двери и прислушалась. За ней было тихо. Тогда волшебница осторожно подергала ручку – заперто. Невербальная «алохомора» не сработала, а пробовать что-то более шумное пока было рано – неизвестно, кто, кроме учеников, находится сейчас в квартире. Даже маггл может быть опасен для волшебника, если он вооружен и имеет дурные намерения.

Оставалась третья дверь, но за ней раздавалось еле слышное жужжание голосов, поэтому женщина не стала рисковать и вернулась в холл. Там было еще несколько неисследованных дверей. За одной располагалась, похоже, кладовка, в которой стояло несколько пустых шкафов. По всему видно, Гермиона и ее… кто бы он там ни был, переехали в эту квартиру недавно и не успели обзавестись вещами, которые им уже надоели, чтобы переместить их в кладовую. За третьей дверью находилась просторная кухня-столовая. Длинный прозрачный стол посреди нее предполагал наличие большой семьи. Вокруг него стоял диванчик и несколько стульев, обтянутых светлой искусственной кожей, с которой легко отмыть кухонную грязь. Громоздкий белый ящик тихонько гудел в углу, на маленьком ящике с дверцей из темного стекла, мигали зеленые цифры, показывающие время. Дверцы, дверцы. За одними – посуда, за другими крупы в аккуратных подписанных банках. За одной круглой дверцей оказалось пустое пространство, ограниченное странным металлическим цилиндром с дырками. И почти не ощущается магии. Вообще, в этой квартире МакГонагалл почувствовала магию только от стен. Но зато на них было навешано столько заклинаний, что у нее заныли пальцы, когда она прикоснулась к стене, стоя под лестницей.

 Вдруг до ее слуха донесся громкий хлопок. Звук был гораздо громче, чем при аппарации. Раздались испуганные голоса, сменившиеся смехом. Если бы дело происходило в Хогвартсе, директор решила бы, что Лонгботтом опять взорвал котел. Впрочем, стоило проверить, ведь, похоже, от взрыва отворилась дверь, раз голоса стали слышны даже в кухне. Она осторожно пересекла холл, гостиную и остановилась рядом с приоткрытой левой дверью, из-за которой слышалась мерная речь:

\- …я не понимаю. Объясните мне, наконец, Лонгботтом, как такое может быть. У вас, без сомненья есть слух и чувство ритма, раз Вы умудряетесь как-то произносить заклинания и не заполучили пока комплект щупалец в постоянное пользование. Вы обладаете некоторой грацией, которая необходима не только в танцах, но и в размахивании палочкой. Как я слышал, именно вам мир обязан избавлением от Фенрира Грейбэка. Вы не только не промахнулись по летящему на вас оборотню, но еще и размазали по стенке существо, чрезвычайно устойчивое к магии. И как, при таких не самых худших данных, вы умудряетесь быть самым бездарным на свете зельеваром?

 Голос был скрипучим, как будто водили железом по стеклу, но интонации, но подбор слов… Если бы Гарри не рассказал всем и каждому, что Снейп погиб, если бы его друзья не подтвердили, что они видели, как жизнь ушла из его тела… Как бы ей хотелось верить. И как страшно ошибиться. МакГонагалл осторожно толкнула дверь, распахивая ее пошире.

 - Простите, профессор, я отвлекся, - за самым дальним от двери столом возвышалась сутулая фигура внука Августы Лонгботтом, а прямо перед ним… нет, этого не может быть…

 - И на что же Вы отвлеклись? Что может быть интереснее, чем добавить вовремя в котел нитрат серебра, тем самым уберегая собственную физиономию от выплеснувшегося кипящего зелья? – высокая фигура в черной мантии, стоявшая в профиль к нынешнему директору Хогвартса, несомненно, была лишена чарующего бархатного голоса бывшего директора, зато обладала его черными волосами, закрывавшими пол-лица и касавшимися плеч, и незабываемым крючковатым носом со свирепо раздувающимися ноздрями. Черная знакомая палочка в левой руке упиралась под подбородок, здесь явно использовалось заклинание «сонорус».

 - Простите, профессор. Этого больше не повторится. Я клянусь вам! – Невилл поднял глаза, встречаясь взглядом с мужчиной, стоящим напротив него.

 Нет, это не может быть Снейп – слишком уж смело ведет себя с ним ее непутевый ученик. Раньше он при виде Северуса только что в обморок не падал, а уж возражать ему! И клясться в чем-то! МакГонагалл сделала шаг в комнату, стараясь рассмотреть, кто же стоит напротив Лонгботтома, и в этот момент, видимо, потеряла концентрацию, делюминационные чары спали.

 - З-здравствуйте, профессор МакГонагалл, - произнес ошарашенный голос, она даже не поняла, кто с ней поздоровался, потому, что мужчина обернулся. Да, сомнений быть не могло – перед ней стоял бывший профессор зельеварения, а потом ЗОТИ, бывший директор Хогвартса, бывший шпион Ордена Феникса и, наконец, просто павший герой Северус Снейп. Черные фигуры понеслись вокруг на фоне белых стен, и Минерва МакГонагалл потеряла сознание.

_____________________________________________________________

8 vestigia tenere – (лат.) держаться (не сбиваться со) следа.

  

**Глава 22. 03.10.1998**

 

\- Выпейте, пожалуйста, директор, это «Укрепляющее», - губ женщины коснулось стекло, в рот полилась мятная горьковатая жидкость. Черные глаза напротив смотрят со странным выражением. Еще бы, она же никогда не видела Снейпа растерянным.

 - Сев…, - голос прервался, но директор быстро взяла себя в руки, - Северус, это действительно ты?

 Он молча кивнул. МакГонагалл обратила внимание на шрам, выглядывающий из-под воротника справа. Значит, у него повреждены связки, поэтому голос изменился. Жаль, такой баритон встречается очень редко. Но главное, что он жив.

 - Но как?... – она хотела выяснить, как он выжил.

 Черная палочка опять ткнулась под подбородок:

 - Меня спасла мисс Грейнджер.

 Через некоторое время урок продолжился. Все котлы были опустошены и заново начали заполняться. МакГонагалл сидела на принесенном из кухни стуле и следила за учениками, ловко нарезающими и толкущими ингредиенты, за Снейпом, периодически проверяющим содержимое их котлов. Ее удивило, что гроза Гриффиндора и «самый бездарный зельевар» работали вместе. Оказывается, если Лонгботтом сосредоточится, он может действовать вполне толково. Впрочем, и у нее на уроках трансфигурации, пусть не со второго, так с десятого раза мальчику удавалось выполнить задание. А после битвы, когда Невилл показал себя неплохим бойцом, сосредотачиваться ему удавалось быстрее, и преподаватели отмечали, что он обогнал по успеваемости Рона Уизли.

 Под тихий стук ножей и периодическое жужжание каких-то странных приборов, в которые ученики закладывали некоторые ингредиенты, а вынимали измельченную массу, профессор вернулась мыслями в школу. Это замечательно, что Северус жив и относительно здоров. Конечно, преподавать в полную силу, не имея голоса, тяжело, но они что-нибудь придумают. Теперь со спокойной совестью можно увольнять Рассела. Да и Слагхорн должен будет освободить пост декана. Как бы это ни грело самолюбие старика, но декан из него… как из Гойла – балерина. Зелья для больничного крыла пока успешно варят Драко с Пэнси. Женщина кинула быстрый взгляд на молчаливую пару за вторым от двери столом. В это время Малфой презрительно скривился, отобрал нож у девушки и сам стал что-то крошить. Пэнси надула губки, вздернула носик и хотела отойти, но поймала взгляд черных глаз и так же молча вернулась к столу.

 - Лонготтом, еще один взгляд вправо, и вы вылетаете из группы быстрее, чем успеете сказать «Снейп», - хриплый скрежет вспорол тишину.

 - Простите, профессор… Снейп, - МакГонагалл бросила взгляд на пару за дальним столом и успела заметить улыбки, тронувшие уголки губ обоих, и Северуса, и Невилла.

 За третьим столом Гермиона сосредоточенно мешала варево, шевеля губами, видимо, проговаривая что-то про себя, а Луна в это время вливала в котел драконью кровь тонкой струйкой. Зелье в котле бурно вскипело и поднялось пеной, но гриффиндорка бросила свободной рукой в котел серебристый порошок, и пена опала, не успев выплеснуться из котла. Вслед за девушками, ту же операцию проделали Снейп и Лонгботтом, в этот раз Невилл не оплошал и взрыва не последовало. Следующим опасную стадию прошло зелье слизеринцев, а вот Гарри все еще мешал, нервно вытирая со лба капельки пота. Наконец, Джинни принялась лить в котел драконью кровь, и в их котле началась бурная реакция.

 Когда зелье в последнем котле стало студенистым и прозрачным, Снейп велел гасить огонь и пошел проверять работу. Проверив каждый котел, он наложил на них останавливающие чары и повернулся к ученикам.

 - Что ж, и на этот раз вам всем повезло, - его рот искривила усмешка, а в ответ вспыхнули искренние улыбки учеников. – Тема следующего занятия – «Консервирующие добавки растительного, животного и минерального происхождения». Докладчик – мисс Грейнджер. Доваривать зелье будете в следующую субботу, если и мы и ваши произведения доживем до этого светлого момента. Все свободны, Лонгботтом же продолжит сольное выступление с пробирками и раковиной.

 Пока ученики толпились у шкафа, снимая и очищая заклинаниями защитные робы, а Невилл освобождал столы от грязной посуды, Пэнси вопросительно посмотрела на Гермиону:

 - Мне родители прислали шоколадные котлы, может, можно, мы чаю тут попьем?

 Гермиона переглянулась со Снейпом и сказала:

 - Конечно. Тем более, и профессор МакГонагалл как раз зашла к нам на огонек. Гарри, сгоняй в супермаркет внизу, купи чего-нибудть посущественней. Только пиццей не увлекайся! – крикнула она уже вслед выскочившему за дверь парню.

 Все, кроме Невилла, дружной толпой последовали в столовую, а профессора остановились в гостиной. МакГонагалл подошла к Снейпу и слегка обняла его за плечи.

 - Прости меня, Северус. Прости, старую дуру. Если бы я немного подумала своей головой… Я была слепа.

 Снейп похлопал ее ладонью по спине и прошептал, не прибегая к заклинанию усиления голоса:

 - Все хорошо. Вы и не должны были ничего знать. Иначе непременно сделали бы что-нибудь, что заставило Кэрроу подозревать нас.

 - Нет, я виновата. Представляю, что тебе пришлось перенести, если через пять месяцев после ранения голосовые связки еще не восстановились в полной мере. Или это теперь навсегда? - женщина отстранилась и с тревогой посмотрела в глаза своему бывшему коллеге.

 - Не знаю. Я начал говорить всего две недели назад. Но теперь, по крайней мере, меня хотя бы слышно.

 - Северус, возвращайся домой, в Хогвартс. Место преподавателя ЗОТИ ждет тебя.

 - Нет, Минерва. Я не вернусь. Это все было в прошлой жизни. Я достиг в Хогвартсе всего, чего мог. Я там умер. Понимаешь, - теперь Снейп смотрел в сторону, и директрисе пришлось чуть сдвинуться, чтобы слышать, что он говорит, - там, в замке слишком много всего… всего того, что я хотел бы забыть. Или хотя бы не вспоминать… К тому же, - он снова взглянул на свою собеседницу и улыбнулся краешками губ, - зачем тебе безголосый преподаватель или декан, который не может рявкнуть на учеников так, чтобы заткнулись все четыре факультета в полном составе?

 - Ну, с этой семеркой ты управляешься лихо, - МакГонагалл тоже улыбнулась.

 - Эти семеро совсем страх потеряли. Знают, что стоит мне начать злиться, и я тут же теряю голос. Лонгботтом уже начинает дерзить. Хотя надо сказать, это первый взорванный им котел на моих занятиях в этом году.

 - Но ведь зелье он сварил без ошибок?

 - Со второго раза. А если бы меньше засматривался на мисс Паркинсон, то сварил бы и с первого. Странно. Я действительно не думал, что из него может выйти что-нибудь стоящее. Может, поставить к нему в пару Пэнси, как считаешь, Минерва? – и улыбка опять преобразила суровое лицо.

 - Ставь кого хочешь. Но подумай над моим предложением. Стабильный заработок, бесплатные ингредиенты, просторная, хорошо защищенная лаборатория, - директор улыбнулась так чарующе, что Колсолапус уже бы, наверное, замурлыкал и подставил животик погладить.

 Но вместо разомлевшего кота перед ней стоял хорошо потрепанный жизнью человек, который только примерял к себе новую судьбу и не хотел ступать в те же лужи, что раньше.

 - Ты будешь удивлена, Минерва, но у меня уже сейчас неплохой доход. И, хоть ингредиенты покупает для меня Гермиона, средств нам вполне хватает на двоих.

 - Гермиона? На двоих? – так вот, кто таинственный любовник мисс Грейнджер.

 Впрочем, ничего удивительного. Сплошь и рядом пациенты влюбляются в своих медсестер. Это случается даже чаще, чем браки между студентками и профессорами. Что ж, хоть кто-то обрел счастье в несчастьях последних месяцев. Тогда, действительно, ему лучше не возвращаться, пока Гермиона не окончит школу. С Расселом она справится. Теперь, когда с плеч упала такая глыба вины и сожалений – что ей наглый самоуверенный мальчишка. Он вылетит с должности уже в понедельник, ведь, в конце концов, нынешний министр – ее ученик. Преподавать ЗОТИ, пока не пришлют очередного аврора, могут Гарри и Драко. У Поттера явно талант к этому делу – не даром Армия Дамблдора сражалась наравне со взрослыми. А там видно будет. Все меняется в этом мире. Может, изменится и отношение Северуса к Хогвартсу. Время лечит.

 - Знаешь, Минерва, я давно пришел к одной мысли, - Снейп опять отвернулся, и пожилой женщине пришлось сделать еще шаг, чтобы услышать его шепот. - Смерть на самом деле – это свобода. От старых обещаний и долгов. От тяготивших долгое время привязанностей и пустых сожалений. После смерти ничего не остается. Месяц беспамятства и боли вычищают душу лошадиным скребком. По-крайней мере, то, что от той души осталось…

 - Жесткое сравнение. Ты думаешь, что… просьба Альбуса расколола твою душу?

 - Я не думаю. Я знаю.

 - А мне кажется, нет, - МакГонагалл присела на диван и потянула за собой мужчину, чтобы не задирать голову при разговоре. Снейп сел рядом, чуть отодвинув столик с хризантемами, чтобы уместить длинные ноги. - Я вижу сейчас перед собой более цельного человека, чем тот черный призрак, что метался по подземельям Хогвартса. Ты не следуешь стандартам обучения – ты учишь этих детей по собственной программе.

Снейп поморщился:

 - Минерва, это очевидно – давать материал в развитии и взаимосвязи…

 - Не перебивай. Ты ответил на любовь Гермионы. Зная решительность и авторитарность этой девушки, думаю, это она соблазнила тебя, а не…

 - Не смей! – черные глаза с недобрым прищуром уставились в серо-голубые за стеклами квадратных очков. – Я больше не профессор, а она не моя студентка! Ты не имеешь права лезть в нашу жизнь!

 - Я никуда не хотела лезть. Извини, я ничего не имею против вас двоих. Я даже рада за вас, - МакГонагалл выставила вперед ладонь, прерывая шипящую отповедь, готовую сорваться с губ ее младшего коллеги. Теперь уж точно бывшего.

 - Ты не понимаешь. Она собрала меня по кусочкам из того, что эти два вивисектора соизволили оставить от меня к концу своей занимательной игры в передел мира.

 - Ты имеешь в виду Волдеморта и его змею?

 - Я имею в виду Риддла и Дамблдора, - зельевар горько усмехнулся, глядя на свою бывшую учительницу, с безукоризненной осанкой сидящую напротив него с грозно сведенными бровями и сжатыми в ниточку губами. – Сначала Гермиона и ее родители-магглы вытащили с того света мое довольно потрепанное, как оказалось, тело. Потом она заняла мой мозг, подкинув мне прорву работы и создав для нее почти идеальные условия. Затем вернула мне чувство собственного достоинства.

 Снейп откинулся на спинку дивана и директрисе, чтобы оказаться рядом и слышать то, что он продолжал говорить, пришлось последовать его примеру. Ей было неудобно, от горького запаха цветов пересохло во рту. Но она была готова терпеть и большие неудобства, лишь бы мужчина, сидящий в футе от нее на слишком мягком для ее немолодого тела диване, не прерывал свою неожиданную исповедь. За все без малого тридцать лет, что она знала этого мальчика, он впервые говорил так много.

 - Почему-то никого не интересовало, что я чувствую. Хотя понятно, почему. Я ведь никогда ни для кого не был человеком – только функцией. Фигура на шахматной доске. Пешка, вышедшая в ферзи. Разменная монета в игре «Достань старшую палочку – Спрячь старшую палочку». А эта девочка призналась мне в любви и отпустила меня.

 - Как отпустила? – МакГонагалл обвела взглядом квартиру, - разве вы не живете вместе?

 - Не сразу. Сначала я жил здесь один. Гермиона навещала меня, приносила продукты и ингредиенты, иногда помогала с опытамии. Она занялась моими финансовыми делами – публикация статей, патенты. Открыла счет в банке на имя S. Pipistrellus’а. Эта квартира снята на мои деньги. Понимаешь, Минерва, я свободен! – теперь Снейп развернулся и смотрел прямо в глаза своей собеседнице, и МакГонагалл с облегчением смогла выпрямиться и сесть поудобнее, не прерывая контакта с черными омутами, в которых плескалась на дне застарелая боль и что-то еще, пока не поддающееся идентификации. – И вот тогда я понял, что она мне необходима больше моей жизни, больше моего достоинства, больше этой самой свободы… Она держит в своих ладошках ту часть моей души, что мне милостиво разрешили оставить себе, и ей этого хватает!

 - А тебе? Тебе этого хватает?

 - Что ты имеешь в виду? – Снейп поднял бровь в до боли знакомом жесте.

 - Северус, ты часто выходишь на улицу?

 - Нет. Впрочем, тебя не должно это удивлять, Минерва, - тонкая улыбка слегка изогнула кончики губ. – Я ведь Ужас Подземелий. Помнится, первоклашек всегда пугали, что зелья у них будет вести настоящий вампир.

 - Да, я немного не о том. Я имела в виду, можешь ли ты самостоятельно перенестись туда, куда хочешь. Сотворить простейшие чары, такие, которые мы обычно вершим, не задумываясь, встретиться с интересующими тебя людьми, не боясь, что кто-то тебя узнает?

 - Нет. Пока нет.

 - А палочка? Ты можешь колдовать вне этих стен?

 - Для простейшего колдовства мне не всегда нужна палочка, ты же знаешь, - Снейп поморщился и отвернулся в очередной раз.

 - Не верю, - теперь пожилая волшебница твердо взяла беседу в свои руки, - и никогда не поверю, что виртуоз мог отказаться от своего инструмента. Тот кусок черного дерева, что сейчас выглядывает из твоего рукава, всегда был продолжением не только твоей руки, но и твоего таланта, твоего незаурядного ума. Выходи из подполья, мальчик мой. Мы нуждаемся в тебе. Все мы, кто знает тебя, кто скорбит о твоей смерти. Хватит перебирать обиды. Прости их, прости Альбуса и пожалей его. Гарри ведь смог пожалеть беднягу Тома.

 - А такое прощается, Минерва? – черный взгляд вернулся, и теперь в нем было безграничное удивление. – И за что мне жалеть Дамблдора?

 - Хотя бы за то, что у него в жизни так и не случилось его Гермионы.

 - Профессор МакГонагалл, профессор Снейп, чай готов, - головка последней с выбившимися из косы непокорными прядками заглянула в дверь лаборатории.

\- Мы уже идем, милая, - и МакГонагалл последовала за хозяйкой, а за ней двинулся Снейп.

 За большим столом места хватило всем. Похоже, это были не первые посиделки на этой гостеприимной кухне. Ужин, доставленный Гарри из супермаркета и разогретый в ящике с часами (микро…чего-то там, как назвала эту вещь Гермиона), почти не уступал хогвартскому. Все с удовольствием ели копченую курицу, ветчину и сыр, поглощали несколько видов салатов, некоторые из которых были незнакомы женщине, которая прожила на свете в два раза дольше самого старшего из присутствовавших обычно за этим столом. Разговор разбился на несколько почти независимых бесед. Драко с улыбкой наклонился к Луне, которая, на этот раз, в виде исключения, говорила не о морщерогих кизляках, а о костоправных заклинаниях. Пэнси слушала что-то увлеченно рассказывавшего Невилла. Гарри накормил Джинни китайским салатом с бамбуком, и теперь цвет лица бедной девушки почти сравнялся с медью ее волос. Она пила воду стакан за стаканом и отмахивалась от своего парня, который, смеясь, пытался предложить ей кусочек хлеба.

 Северус и Гермиона молчали, но в этом молчании было столько единения, что было ясно – слова им не нужны. Они разговаривали друг с другом движеньями рук, короткими взглядами, улыбками. Эти двое ухаживали за своими гостями, причем Снейп взял на себя МакГонагалл, а Гермиона – всех остальных. И в то же время им как-то удавалось быть наедине друг с другом. Они просто были одним целым. Если бы Северус не признался несколько минут назад в своей любви к ней, сейчас со всей очевидностью стало бы ясно, что эти двое – вместе.

 - Пэнси, ну и где обещанные котлы? – спросила Джинни, когда стол был освобожден от остатков курицы и салатов, и вновь заставлен, только теперь фруктами, пирожными и маггловскими конфетами в ярких обертках.

 - Знаешь, солнышко, что-то у меня какое-то недовение к этим шоколадным котлам… - протянул Гарри, задумчиво глядя на появившуюся в центре стола маленькую коробочку.

 Пэнси взмахнула палочкой, коробка конфет приняла свои естественные размеры, а ящик в углу обиженно взвыл.

 - Эй, я же предупреждала: не размахивайте палочками – здесь вам не Хогвартс! – Гермиона встревожено оглянулась, но сразу успокоилась.

 - Поттер, если мы вдруг заметим, что ты не поедаешь глазами Уизли дольше тридцати секунд, мы знаем, к кому обратиться за помощью, - Пэнси спрятала палочку в рукав мантии, чтобы не было соблазна снова ею воспользоваться.

 - Да уж, не к Слагхорну точно, - Гарри коротко взглянул на Снейпа, невозмутимо попивавшего голый чай, а потом перевел взгляд на Драко, который своей длинной рукой запросто дотянулся до середины стола, сгреб несколько конфет и теперь угощал ими Луну. – Малфой, слушай, а у тебя никогда не возникало мысли, что подсовывать прОклятые вещи людям – по крайней мере, неэтично. Ладно, Кэти – она гриффиндорка, ты мог ее ненавидеть. Но Слагхорн-то ведь ваш, слизеринец.

 - Никого я не ненавидел. Я вообще сделал все, чтобы никто не пострадал. Я же не знал, что у гриффиндорцев в порядке вещей разворачивать чужие подарки, - Драко поморщился и отвернулся.

 - Так, то ожерелье… - Гарри неотрывно смотрел на бывшего врага, а ныне приятеля.

 - Смотри сам, Поттер, - слизеринец теперь не отрывал взгляда от сидящего напротив Гарри. - Я внушил девчонке, что она должна передать это Дамблдору. Что это подарок от его друга. Пакет был плотно завернут. Ты сам стал бы разворачивать его?

 - Нет, но тогда ожерелье точно попало бы к Дамблдору, а он и так был тогда не в лучшей форме, - конфеты и пирожные были забыты, все, даже учителя внимательно слушали разговор юношей.

 - Не говори ерунды. Всех на входе встречал Филч с детектором магии. У нее не было ни единого шанса протащить эту гадость в школу. Да и директор у нас был не дурак. Он бы не стал хватать руками всякую дрянь.

 При этих словах Снейп тихонько хмыкнул, но комментировать не стал. А Драко продолжил:

 - И кого бы вызвали проверять «подарочек»? Того, кто его и так проверил – профессора Снейпа, - слизеринец кивнул своему бывшему декану.

 - А отравленная медовуха? – не хотел сдаваться Гарри.

 - Она попала в Хогвартс со Слагхорном. Но он ведь был зельеваром. У него должно было найтись противоядие!

 - Он хотел подарить ее Дамблдору!

 - Ой, не надо мне впаривать, что этот скряга мог выпустить из рук прекрасное вино, - Драко победно улыбнулся. – Это тетка моя могла не знать, что хорошую вещь он никому не отдаст. Ты-то уж должен был догадаться. Да и я тогда не зря приперся на эту вашу «великосветскую тусовку». Честно говоря, рассчитывал на твою знаменитую паранойю.

 - Мою паранойю? – Гарри возмущенно нахмурился.

 - Что бы где ни случилось – виноват Малфой.

 Тут уж заулыбались все, Гарри действительно достал всех за шесть лет своей враждой со слизеринским принцем.

 - Ладно, я действительно заподозрил, что ты не зря толокся у Слагхорна и… в общем, когда Рон упал, сразу понял, что это яд. Но я ведь мог и не успеть найти чертов безоар. Или, если бы мед попал все-таки к директору, у того точно не было под рукой этого камня!

 - Во-первых, к директору попасть у него было очень мало шансов. Во-вторых, медовуху не пьют залпом. Если бы Уизли, как все нормальные люди, пил вино маленькими глотками, отравление наступало бы медленно, и ты успел бы даже сгонять к профессору Снейпу в подземелья, не то, что пошарить по шкафам у старого болтуна.

 - Ладно, Малфой, ты амнистирован! – Гарри протянул через стол руку и Драко пожал ее.

 - Ты мне лучше скажи, Поттер, откуда ты столько знаешь об использовании драконьей крови, да еще не в зельях, а в обрядах? – в свою очередь обратился Драко к Гарри. – У Дамблдора ведь в его книге этого не было?

 - Ну, во-первых, не один Дамблдор занимался драконьей кровью. А во-вторых, мне Гермиона помогала с подбором литературы, - парень слегка улыбнулся, - она нашла одну старую книжку, там такое…

 - Если бы я знала, что в этом старом фолианте – никогда бы тебе его не дала. Не понимаю, как он оказался в открытом доступе – там ведь про темномагические обряды, - Гермиона осуждающе покачала головой.

 - Не только. Там вообще много всего. Представляете, драконья кровь…

 - Ну, началось!

 - Гарри, урок окончен! – раздалось сразу несколько голосов.

 - Может, лучше про квиддич? – Гермиона попыталась сменить тему.

 - Ох, не береди мои раны, - Гарри невесело усмехнулся.

 - Кстати, Поттер, а почему ты ушел из команды? – высокий голос Драко, меняющий тональность в самых непредсказуемых местах, прорезал общий галдеж.

 - По одной простой причине: в команде не может быть двух капитанов. А Рон гораздо лучший капитан, чем я.

 - Это с чего ты так решил? – поинтересовалась Пэнси. По ее мнению Рон Уизли немногим отличался от гигантского слизняка. Причем, в худшую сторону.

 - Ну, знаете, я немного тюфяк…

 - Эй, это была моя реплика – удивленно встрял в разговор Невилл, и все рассмеялись.

 - Нет, правда. Я не могу командовать людьми. А Рон может. Он жесткий и требовательный руководитель. У него никакой МакЛагген не смог бы сломать игру. Да и Джинни – прекрасный ловец. Она очень быстрая и юркая. И парусность у нее меньше, - на этих словах все опять рассмеялись, сравнивая широкие плечи сильно выросшего за последний год Гарри и тонкую фигурку Джинни. – Ладно, ребята. Уже восемь, мы и так засиделись. Гермиона, давай, я помогу убрать со стола.

 - Не надо, - махнула рукой девушка. – Здесь и убирать-то почти нечего.

 Все стали вставать и прощаться с хозяевами. В холле Драко обратился к Луне:

 - Леди, позвольте предложить Вам мою руку.

Девушка слегка улыбнулась и, вложив свою ладошку в узкую ладонь слизеринца, исчезла с ним за дверью, ведущей на крышу.

 - Я не поняла: мне начинать ревновать или пока еще рано? – в голубых глазах Пэнси плескалась обида и удивление одновременно.

 - Пока еще не надо, Пэнси, - Невилл прикоснулся к ее плечу, но тут же убрал руку. – Понимаешь, Драко очарован Луной, как были мы все, когда узнали ее получше. Она не полоумная, как думают остальные. На самом деле она мудрая. Как правило, Луна говорит такие вещи, которые все подозревают где-то глубоко внутри своей души, но не могут сформулировать, - парень взлохматил волосы, пытаясь выразить словами то, что думал. Пэнси не отрывала от него удивленного взгляда.

 - А криворогие сноркаки?

 - Ну, и это тоже есть, конечно. Но я думаю, что сноркаки и прочие нарглы – это влияние отца. Он у нее действительно слегка повернут на таких вещах. Просто, если абстрагироваться от этих ее «мозгошмыгов», лучшего друга, чем Луна, даже представить себе трудно. Но вывести ее в ваше «высшее общество» - на такое Драко не решится.

 - Ха, Драко сейчас, в пику отцу, решится на что угодно. А если Скитер напечатает ту белиберду, что ты ей заливал на той вечеринке…Нет, мне даже понравилось, особенно про ампутации, - и оба, Пэнси и Невилл весело смеясь, поднялись по лестнице, в свою очередь исчезая за дверью.

 - Гарри, пошли скорее, - Джинни тянула парня за собой, - мне интересно, что такое Невилл мог наплести, что даже Рита Скитер до сих пор не решилась напечатать.

 - Да она просто занята теми материалами, что ей Гермиона подкидывает. Кстати, профессор, там еще что-нибудь осталось? – Гарри бросил с лестницы взгляд на Снейпа и тот отрицательно покачал головой:

 - В основном, мелочи. Думаю, можно заканчивать компанию.

После чего последняя пара учеников вышла на крышу.

 - Так, Кингсли был прав? Чистка Министерства от пособников Упивающихся началась с вашей подачи? – МакГонагалл, стоя на лестнице, внимательно посмотрела в лицо Снейпа.

 Тот опять воспользовался невербальным «сонорусом» и сказал:

 - Если бы многие из тех, кто за последний месяц загремел в Азкабан, остались на своих местах, то первое же мое появление на людях, стало бы и последним. Теперь мне бы этого не хотелось, - и он приобнял за плечи Гермиону.

 - Кстати, профессор МакГонагалл, наша группа, все, кто сейчас здесь был, называется «Динозавры», - с улыбкой сообщила Гермиона. – Это чтобы Вам было легче. Можно не упоминать в разговоре имен, а воспользоваться этой дурацкой кличкой.

 - А почему «Динозавры»?

 - По меткому выражению Гарри, у нас, как и у динозавров, два мозга. И если профессор Снейп головной мозг, то я, похоже, задний, - и она счастливо засмеялась.

 Директор Хогвартса улыбнулась в ответ и, кивнув на прощанье, покинула дом, где поселилась любовь.

  

**Глава 23. Эпилог**

 

Через месяц, в ноябре 1998 года, ходатайство министра Шеклболта о присвоении директору Хогвартса Северусу Снейпу Ордена Мерлина посмертно было удовлетворено. Правда, степень все же снизили до второй, но это уже не важно. Поттер придумал устроить какую-то дурацкую вечеринку по этому поводу, для чего пригласил всех оставшихся в живых членов Ордена Феникса в бывший дом Блэков, на площади Гриммо. Пообщаться с кем-то из старых друзей, кроме Артура Уизли, показалось Кингсли заманчивым, и он прибыл в мрачный особняк.

 - Министр Шеклболт! Здравствуйте!

 - Гарри, в неформальной обстановке можешь по-прежнему звать меня Кингсли, - прогудел высокий темнокожий человек, стискивая руку хозяина дома, - ну, кто уже здесь?

 - Почти все. Дедалус Дингл сообщил, что немного задержится. Пойдемте, нам с Кричером удалось привести в порядок столовую и гостиную.

 - Я принес орден. Думаю, раз все в сборе, я могу вручить его тебе, Гарри.

 - У меня есть кандидатура получше. В конце-концов, он принадлежит не мне, - с этими словами Поттер развернул министра к группе преподавателей Хогвартса во главе с директором.

 МакГонагалл, в свою очередь, сделала шаг в сторону, таща за собой громоздкую фигуру Хагрида, и взору Кингсли предстал никто иной, как Северус Снейп собственной затянутой в темно-фиолетовый сюртук персоной. Мужчины непроизвольно сложили руки на груди одинаковым жестом и вперили друг в друга недовольный взгляд. Черные прищуренные глаза с бледного лица сверлили не менее черные, глядящие с лица цвета молочного шоколада. Фиолетовая мантия министра была лишь на тон светлее сюртука зельевара.

 Молчание прервал хозяин дома, кашлянув и прикоснувшись к локтю Шеклболта.

 - Господин министр, я думаю, самое время вручить орден и толкнуть речь. А то что-то есть уже хочется…

 Напряженность момента была разбита. Кингсли Шеклболт вспомнил, что человек, стоящий напротив, несмотря на свой отвратительный характер, сделал немало для их победы. Да и вообще, им всегда нечего было делить. Он состроил привычно-торжественную мину, сказал привычно-торжественные слова и, достав из бархатной коробочки яркую побрякушку, прицепил ее на сюртук Снейпа. После чего Кингсли пожал узкую теплую сухую ладонь, и в груди сурового аврора как будто лопнула какая-то мембрана, не дававшая свободно дышать в течение полугода. Вот теперь война точно закончилась. Потери оплаканы. Раненые выздоровели (некоторые даже вон, воскресли). Невиновные оправданы и восстановлены в правах. Люциус Малфой, с которым у Шеклболта возникло нечто вроде намека на приятельство, за помощь Министерству отделался штрафом и вместе с женой уже две недели приводит в порядок возвращенный им Малфой-мэнор.

 Под Рождество к Северусу Снейпу, который окончательно вышел из тени и подтвердил свое тождество с S. Pipistrellus’ом, прилетела сова из Оксфорда с приглашением занять место ассистента профессора Эйзельдорфа. Старик-австриец, учивший, в свое время, Дамблдора, совсем сдал и, как мог, подыскивал себе замену. Мастер Зелий, так триумфально воскреснувший, подходил на эту роль как нельзя лучше. Голос к тому времени к нему вернулся, только в нем появилась интригующая хрипотца. Возникла, правда, одна небольшая трудность, которую разрешили буквально в течение часа. Безработный или покойник (или безработный покойник) мог спать с кем угодно, а вот профессор Оксфорда – только со своей женой. Поэтому на зимних каникулах Гермиона тихо и незаметно стала Гермионой Снейп. Никаких торжеств по этому случаю не было, все прошло в присутствии родителей Гермионы, с Драко и Джинни в роли свидетелей. После рождественских каникул Гермиона, теперь уже миссис Снейп, каждый день аппарировала в Хогвартс из уютного домика в магическом Оксфорде. «Динозавры» занимались в оксфордской лаборатории, и тамошние преподаватели уже присматривались к будущим студентам.

 После успешной сдачи ТРИТОНов поступление на выбранные факультеты было делом техники для всех, кроме Гарри Поттера. Его преподаватель потребовал знания древних рун, и бедняга вместо последних в своей жизни школьных каникул все лето с помощью Гермионы учил написание и значения замысловатых закорючек. Впрочем, когда он сам, без чьей-либо помощи смог расшифровать свой первый старинный манускрипт, его за уши было не оторвать от кучи словарей разной степени ветхости.

 Ну, да. Мальчик-Которого-Никакой-Авадой-Не-Прихлопнешь женился на Джинни, и диплом рыжая колдоведьма получала на седьмом месяце беременности. Гермиона в плане прибавления семейства отстала от нее только на пару дней. На защиту ее дипломной работы собралась тройная комиссия – ее диплом писался на стыке заклинаний и трансфигурации с полным нумерологическим обоснованием.

 А еще через полгода Драко Малфой притащил из амазонской сельвы полумертвую Луну, попавшую вместе с отцом и еще парой таких же сумасшедших энтузиастов под древнее ацтекское заклятье. К сожалению, из всей экспедиции спасти удалось только ее. Может, потому, что в лекарствах, приготовленных талантливым молодым зельеваром, было что-то еще, кроме трав и сушеных частей насекомых. Например, боязнь потерять любовь.

 А Невилл Лонгботтом до сих пор преданно утешает своенравную курносую девушку, которая пытается не пустить в свое сердце флегматичного герболога. Но, каждый раз, разбив это бедное сердце об очередного аристократа, Пэнси возвращается в Хогвартс порыдать в тишине теплиц на теплом надежном плече.

 

_Осень 2008 – весна 2009 гг._

 


End file.
